Tristan's Peace
by mcwheatley
Summary: Part three of One Thing. But can be a stand alone story. Set in our time. Tristan finally finds his peace.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you may recognize from King Arthur. Nor do I own any that you may recognize from the Dark Hunter Series by Sherrilyn Kenyon. I am merely playing with them for a time. I promise to return them only a little used and abused. Nothing of monetary value is exchanging hands with the writing of this. So please don't sue me, I have no money. Nada, zippo, zilch**.

* * *

Present Day 2005

Tristan's almost black eyes were everywhere as he carefully stepped over the brown, muddy puddle crossing a dirty Dean Street. He really had no desire to get his thick black boots water logged this late in the night. Once wet, they took forever to dry. And he'd kept them dry this long.

Not an easy thing to do in London. Right now it was May, in London. And is was raining

Tristan remembered a conversation set years in the past.

'_If it's not raining, it's snowing. If it's not snowing, it's foggy.' Gawain had said_

'_And that's in summer.' Lancelot had replied._

Thinking so much of his past had definitely made the present harder to bear. More and more lately he had been thinking of times when he was human. Of his life with his wife and family. And his extended family that was made up of fellow countrymen that he served with. Men that he had bled for. Men he had given his life for.

Before he had been brought back the first time.

He gave his head a shake, sending water spraying out and away from his head. Those were memories that were best left in the past.

A prickling feeling on the back of his neck started. His right hand twitching. A Daimon was nearby. His body telling him before his mind that his intended foe was nearby.

He was headed down Dean Street, the object of his attention standing underneath the streetlight. The Daimon stood, a cocky as shit smile on his face. Waiting for the Dark Hunter to approach him. The stupid git was just standing there, flexing his hands into fists, turning it's neck twice.

Tristan knew it would be over quickly. That he was sure of. It always was. Seemed as though the soul suckers weren't much of a challenge for him. Though they tended to travel in packs, this one seemed to be alone. Good thing, he was tired and wanted to go to bed.

Silently, he pulled his sword from it's sheath at his back, lights glinting off the highly polished blade. Work like this was getting to be more of a bother lately, not much of a challenge.

Seeing Tristan, the blonde giant lunged, to which the scout stepped easily aside. His sword catching the Daimon in the chest. Smiling with satisfaction, Tristan stood aside, waiting. These creatures were so stupid, they'd charge at anything.

Sure enough, the Daimon charged again, this time blindly in his apparent rage. Screaming, with his fangs bared, he ran toward Tristan.

Tristan waited. When the blonde Daimon was within swords length, he swung the great blade in an arc. When the creature kept going for a few more paces, he stuck his sword through it's back, the tip coming out the front of it's chest, smack in the center of the inkblot spot all the Daimons carried.

Tristan pulled his blade out, the squelching of the sticky blood sounding sweet to his ears.

With a gurgled grunt, the Daimon stopped in his tracks, turning slowly to Tristan, his eyes going wider as a thin red line appeared around his neck. He opened his mouth, fully intending to curse at the Dark Hunter that stood before him, but no words came out.

Tristan, with a fully feral smile, walked calmly to his enemy. Taking his finger, he pushed it into the Daimon's forehead, smiling in satisfaction when the head slid cleanly off the neck. The head making a sickening thud as it hit the ground.

To Tristan, it sounded like a watermelon falling on concrete. And one of the reasons he no longer liked that particular fruit.

0o0o0o

"Please... Please don't hurt me." The woman was begging and from the sounds she was making, she had been doing so for a good bit of time. Tristan could hear not only fear in her voice, but the wet gurgle of someone choking on their own tears.

He had quickened his pace in the direction of his flat, catching the scent of another Daimon and a human. Hearing the woman scream had sent his hand again to tingling.

"Oh, my sweet, sweet sheep. It's not going to hurt one bit." The responding voice nearly purred.

The Daimon didn't get to finish what he obviously intended to do with the human woman because Tristan had his sword out again, running him through the back. Exactly as he had the Daimon only minutes before.

0o0o0o

"Oh, thank you." She ran after Tristan, huffing as she ran to catch up to his longer strides. He shook his head with near amusement as he heard her high heeled shoes catching on a crack in the sidewalk. She scuffed a bit before regaining her balance and setting off behind him again.

"Thank you." She repeated, only to have a grunt as an answer. The woman was undaunted by the silence, running faster and finally catching up to him. Making the mistake of catching hold of his coat.

Tristan didn't like anyone touching him. Anyone.

He spun, nearly pulling her off balance onto her knees. "Don't thank me." He had came up as he instinctively made a grab for his sword. Putting it down again when he realized that this was a human woman, not some Daimon.

The woman stood up, only just a bit shaky in the knees. Tristan was thinking she was either very courageous or very stupid.

He settled on the latter. He watched as the woman moved toward him, her small fingers opening the top two buttons on her see-through blouse. 'Oh great. I save the life a whore.' She was smiling and her eyes had taken on that smokey, hazed look. Tristan merely stood still and watched as she swayed those hips walking to him.

The woman, who had the blackest hair Tristan had ever seen on a woman, only stood to about his chin. Her thin, no make that boney, fingers seeming to find their way to his chest. Waves of revulsion spread through him faster than fire.

As politely as he could, Tristan pulled her hands away from him. "I'm not interested, lady."

Undaunted, the black haired woman put her fingers on his cheek, running the tips of her forefinger over his tattoos. She moved with Tristan as he stepped back. "Are you sure? I wouldn't charge you."

Just a bit peeved, Tristan lowered his head, making sure she could see his black eyes. A smirk of amusement curving his thin lips as she jumped back in alarm. "I am not interested." He turned away, only to be caught again by his sleeve.

"I'd make it worth your while."

Tristan whirled so fast that the woman had no chance of getting away. He caught her by the throat, not hard enough to hurt her, but hard enough so she couldn't get away. He sneered, the pointed canines clearly showing, his eyes narrowed. "I said..."

The prostitute's eyes got bigger. Tristan noticing they were a muddy brown. "What the hell are you?"

A rumble came up from his chest and would have been a laugh had Tristan not caught wind of the cut low on her neck. Not far from the tops of her breast. The sound turned into a growl as he pulled her closer, a hand around her upper arm, holding her tight. The hand around her throat held tighter, his long thumb pushing her chin up and away from him. His nostrils flaring as they took in that distinctive metallic smell of blood.

Tristan towered above her, giving her ample view of his eyes and his fangs. "I can be your worst nightmare if I chose to be." For added effect he nearly smacked his lips.

Hell, she had offered and it wasn't like anybody would miss her come morning... He pulled her closer.

"Please... Don't..."

He bent his head down to the woman's neck, his tongue running up from the exposed part of her breast to lick off the blood from the cut just above. He let his sharp teeth graze her skin as he moved his way up to her ear. "I don't take your kind." He whispered and pushed her away. Hard. Not bothering to look at her again as she fell. The splash of the water puddle loud in his ears as he crossed the street.

He even managed to tune out her sobbing as she must have pulled herself up and ran down the street.

0o0o0o

Thinking about the black haired woman, Tristan pulled the collar of his black leather coat further up his neck, trying his damned best to keep the dampness of Britain out of his body.

He knew it wouldn't work. It never did.

Again he was out walking in the cold rain. His hair, body and insides were chilled with the cold. Even the sheath to his sword chafed along his back. What he wouldn't give to be somewhere warm, just this once.

At least he wasn't in Alaska, with Zarek.

Shaking his head, he stuck the small earpiece to his I-Pod in his ear, adjusting it to make it snug. Pushing the pad, Disturbed's 'Down With the Sickness' came blaring out of the machine at top volume.

Music was a way for him to re-focus, get his mind where it needed to be. Or to take him to places and memories he tried to remember.

Looking up into the cloudy sky, he pictured the moon's position. Guessing that it was about an hour till sunrise. An hour to get safely home before the sun rose. No problem, he wasn't that far away.

Tristan had no need to carry a watch, he instinctly knew the time. Had all his life. And nowadays, he knew exactly when the sun rose or set.

He silently made his way down Wardour Street to his third floor walk-up. Nearly deep in the heart of Soho.

Tristan hated Soho with a passion like no other. It was busy and crowded. Tourists came and went nearly all year. There were too many people and too may lights. It was stifling. It was dirty and smelly.

Tristan smiled a sad smile, he almost would rather be in Alaska. He knew how to live in the wilderness, enjoyed the peace and quiet of it all. Without the noise, without the people.

No, Tristan hated it here in Soho.

And that bitch, Artemis, knew it. That's why she had kept him here for the past three hundred years. Made him guard this overly populated area. Made him stay in Britain where she knew he'd rather not be.

But, tomorrow night, he was headed out of London. 'Going to America.' Ash had said.

Oh yeah, he was real thrilled about that.

0o0o0o

Entering his small flat, Tristan dropped his keys and I-Pod on the tall phone table next to the door. Turning around, he made sure he locked all eight of the deadbolt locks before turning towards his tiny kitchen.

His flat wasn't very big, it didn't need to be. Just someplace to sleep and sometimes eat. His kitchen was just large enough to have a small table with two chairs, on which his laptop computer and cell phone sat.

He gave a small grimace, he had forgotten to take the phone with him. It hadn't mattered, no one hardly bothered to call him. A quick check of the caller ID told him that only Spurius had called early in the night, probably right after he had left on patrol. He didn't have a squire at his beck and call and yesterday had been the first time in years since Acheron had bothered to call. No, he hadn't needed the thing.

And most times, it suited him just fine.

After measuring coffee and checking in with the other Dark Hunters, Tristan's step was heavy with sudden tiredness as moved to his bathroom. As he did, he took off his boots and coat, letting them stay where they dropped. His dripping wet clothes soon followed.

'Good thing the floors are wood, wet carpet smells like wet goats.' Tristan thought as he walked the rest of the way to the bathroom naked, letting the heat of the room warm him. Stretching and cracking his neck as he moved.

Tristan turned the tap on high, letting the water get as hot as it would go. He inhaled deeply, he could smell the coffee as it brewed. Coffee was one of the only drinks that he truly wished he had way back when he was human. It would have helped him stay awake on those long night traveling and scouting in the woods. The gawa beans could only do so much back then.

Stepping into the shower, he let out a hiss as the hot water touched his back. It didn't take him long to get used to it though, the hot water easing the tightened muscles in his back. Warming the coldness out of his bones.

Lifting his face, Tristan took a bit of water into his mouth, rinsing. Spitting the water back out, his tongue ran along his sharp canines. Years of practice had taught him not to cut his tongue on the pointed teeth. They were as sharp as Tristan's knife blades.

His stomach let out a growl. The hunger started low in his stomach and rose. He figured he had another night, maybe two before he'd have to feed that particular hunger again.

It wasn't something Tristan particularly wanted to do, it was something he needed to do.

Tristan's hunger wasn't for food, it was for something completely different. He leaned against the shower's tiled wall, willing the sensation to pass.

0o0o0o

Tristan had just lay down on top of the chocolate brown down comforter that covered the massive bed when his cell phone began to ring. Having to pull his body to the edge took effort, he was so sleepy. A quick maneuver of his hand prevented the ringing phone from falling on the hard wood floor.

"What do you want now?" He fairly snarled into the phone as soon as he flipped it open.

"_That's so pleasant of you, old man."_

"Isn't it? What do you want?" A quick look at the clock told him that it was 0610 here. That meant it was only 0110 am in Spurius' neck of the woods, Richmond, Virginia.

Besides Zarek, Spurius or Rex as he was called in the states, was the only Dark-Hunter that Tristan tolerated. It was one of those love and hate relationships that generally ended in a bashed face on either side whenever the two met. Rex was nearly as old as Tristan was, only about 200 or so years younger. The man was born and raised in Ancient Rome. Only recently being transferred to the states after his rather tragic love affair with a human woman.

Rex's love for this woman ultimately ended in her death by some renegade Daimons. Causing the Roman to go off the deep end for a while. Acheron had lobbied on his behalf along with Tristan. And though Tristan's word didn't hold much weight with any of the governing council, Acheron's did and his life was spared on the condition that Spurius go to America and never set foot in Rome again.

The voice on the other end laughed. _"Just thought I'd let you know that I located them."_

This caught Tristan's attention and he sat up in the bed, the goose down feeling cool on his naked skin. "Really? Where?"

"_Here in the States. New York I believe."_

"Any way that I can get them?"

Tristan could almost hear Rex as the Hunter shook his head, forgetting again that action didn't travel and he needed to talk. He smiled as Rex seemed to remember. _"Sorry old man. Don't think you can. It's owned by a private collector."_

There was silence as Tristan waited for the Roman to continue. When it was obvious that he wasn't going to without prodding, he spoke. "Well? Got a name?"

"_Someone by the name of Joachim Du... something."_

A familiar sort of nagging pulled in the back of his mind. The name stirring memories. Again he shook his tired head. Maybe his mind was just playing tricks. I certainly was possible.

0o0o0o

It was about two hours after sunrise before Tristan made it to sleep. He had spent about an hour talking to Spurius, getting all the scoop and relevant information on his fellow Dark-Hunters. The sun outside just starting to shine bright and burn off some of the dampness of the previous night. But, looking around, you wouldn't know it was daytime, the heavy drapes and wooden shutters kept any sunlight from entering the small flat. Absolutely no light was let in through the windows.

It was a pity though, Tristan missed sunlight in the worst way.

* * *

A/N: I've re-worked the first two chapters of this story. So if any of you out there read this, let me know what you think of the re-do. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tristan's Peace - Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you may recognize from King Arthur. Nor do I own any that you may recognize from the Dark Hunter Series by Sherrilyn Kenyon. I am merely playing with them for a time. So please don't sue me, I have no money. Nada, zippo, zilch.

A/N: Seems I have confused quite a few of you out there. Good. That's what I have planned. I will reveal all as time goes on. But, I will say, that to become a Dark Hunter, you must want revenge. For what ever reason that may be. So I leave it up to you all to figure things out. There will still be our favorite men in it. But this is mostly about Tristan and Teagan. And it will most definitely have a happy ending.

shelly - Thank you so much.

Jessica - I'm glad you like it so far. I hope I can keep you interested.

Melosine - I'm happy that you are interested. I'll explain things as I go. If I put it all out there right away, it wouldn't give anyone something to look for. And he's most surely going to keep his tats. I love tattoos, have a few myself. That's how I got the idea of Teagan's dragon tat. I've got one very similar to hers. Only mine is black.

June Birdie - As I said above, I'll explain what happened asI go. I figured that you, of all my reviewers, would get a kick out of this one. Seing as how you've got your own time travel thing going. And I love the idea of a cake...

KnightMaiden - Don't worry. They will be inBOTH times.

op - You'll see. (grin) Just don't give up on it just yet.

And:

Cardeia - I sincerly hope you stay intrigued. AsI cherish your reviewsso much. I know it's quite the jump. I kinda did that intentionally. I'm glad youcan see him in his choice of music. I have that taste in music. And Teagan will also. I have aCD made up that I call 'Tristan's Theme Music.' And I listen to it as I type the story. Gets me in the mood.

Books - He'll be a reader. And I hope that you recognize his choice of reading materials. If you have any suggestions onwhat you think he could be reading, give me an idea.

Linking this may be a bit tricky, but I have an idea and hope I can make it work. Those darn plot bunnies!

* * *

2005

Teagan sat behind the big window, watching the crowd as it swayed and swirled to the heavy bass of the music. It wasn't that large a crowd. Not yet anyway, being only eleven p.m. Things usually stared getting boisterous the nearer to midnight it got. And stayed heavy until well past closing time at 4 a.m., even though they stopped serving liquor at 2 a.m.

Swinging her feet off the desk, where she had them, she absently she brought her fingers to the temple on left side of her head. She was getting another migraine.

It was a good thing that this was Sunday night. She wouldn't have the time to come here to watch her club for the rest of the week.

No, Ash was bringing in another Hunter that he felt she needed to babysit.

Briefly she wondered what the poor man had done to need her protection from Artemis. She wondered if he had gone rogue.

If he had, there wasn't much that Teagan could do. Her protection could only go so far.

Acheron had said he hadn't. But then, the Atlantean didn't always tell the whole truth.

"_Look, Ash, I don't want to babysit another one of your Hunters."_

"_It isn't really babysitting."_

"_And just what would you call it?" Her eyes sceptical as she took a drink from the mug she had been holding._

"_Protecting."_

_She looked away from him, not wanting to see the puppy dog eyes he gave when he truly wanted something from her._

"_Send him to Sanctuary. I don't have the time." Santuary was a place in New Orleans that catered to everything supernaural. A safe place they could all go without ridicule and fear of death._

"_I can't send him there. Artie would destroy it." It wasn't true... But Teagan didn't have to know that._

"_She's that mad?" Ash nodded his head, a smile playing on his lips. He was getting her. "So you send him to me? So she can come knocking on my door?"_

"_Well, she won't come personally. She'll send one of her goons."_

"_Great." Teagan muttered. "Just what I've wanted to do all week, dodge her wrath." She set her mug of Mountain Dew down. "Do you know who she'll send?"_

"_I have an inkling." He ducked his head. "But with the two of you, we'll finally destroy him."_

"_What was that you just said? I didn't quite hear you?"_

_Acheron gave her a toothy grin. "Nothing, my sweet. Nothing at all."_

_Teagan gave his chair a kick. "Liar."_

_She paced in front of the window. Her eyes watching the club's workers getting ready for the night ahead. Carrick's small form was behind the club's lengthy bar, restocking the various kinds of beer. Every once in a while her gaze would stray to Joachim, her face taking on a dreamy kind of look._

_Putting her back to the window, she let out a short sigh. Carrick andNahuel would be able to carry the bar for the week. They've done it before. _

_And it wasn't like she wouldn't be around._

_For a moment Teagan watched Acheron. The mighty Atlantean was looking tired. His hair was it's normal black. And not with any colored stripe in it this time. Ash generally favored the multicolored look. Oftentimes showing up with bright pink hair. Hair that fell past his generous backside._

_Right now, Ash was fiddling with a piece of his hair. Hair that had been braided in one long plait. _

_Even his eyes looked tired. They were the same swirling silver they always were, but there was something else around them._

"_So." Teagan started. "What'd he do?"_

"_What did who do?"_

"_Don't fart with me. Your Hunter. What did he do? Did he go rogue?" She prayed that he didn't. To have a Hunter go insane was awful. They did unmentionable damage. Killing, maiming. Most were destroyed by Acheron himself. Or Artemis sent her goonies after them._

_Teagan had once seen a rogue Dark Hunter who destroyed an entire village of innocent people. Women and children alike. He had become like the Daimons he had been sworn to protect those people against. The slaughter had been unforgettable._

_When a Dark Hunter was killed, he became a shade. A soulless being forever trapped on this earth. Unable to do a thing about it. No powers, no voice, no nothing._

_Ash shook his head, lighting a cigarette. "No. He hasn't gone rogue. Not yet."_

_Teagan stepped to him, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth, gaining a pitiful glare as she did._

_She chuckled at him. "I'd like to say that these things will kill you." Dropping the offending thing into the sink by the wall, she sat again in her leather chair. "Again I ask. What did he do?"_

_Acheron didn't answer, getting up himself, pacing as he did. His thick leather boots barely making a thud as he walked on the carpeted floor._

"_We suspect that he's drinking."_

_Teagan steepled her fingers, resting her chin. "So, he's snacking on human's. Got any proof?"_

_Ash faced Teagan and she could swear that she saw a look of fear on his face. No, not fear,Acheron didn't feel any fear of anything. It was more like a dread, or a sadness._

"_No. No proof."_

"_Then that bitch can't do anything." Teagan hated Artemis. Hated the way she treated Acheron. Hated the way she treated the Dark Hunter. Those men and women who swore their undead lives t her, protecting the humans against Daimons, or Vampires as they were likely to be called._

_And Artemis didn't like Teagan much, so the feeling was mutual. She hadn't created Teagan when she died. She didn't have Teagan's soul._

_No, that had been Acheron. It had been Acheron who had sensed in Teagan the Atlantean blood that she carried. Blood she hadn't even been aware that she had in her. It had been Acheron who had brought her back. Acheron who held her soul._

_But, Teagan hadn't been able to remember how she died. And Acheron wasn't telling. Saying that she would find out in due time._

_Which was fine. From what sheHAD gotten from Ash, it had been quite violent. So it stayed buried in the back of her mind._

_No, Artemis hated Teagan because Teagan was more like Acheron than she cared to admit._

_He perched himself on the edge of her desk, his booted foot tracing Teagan's leg. "She doesn't care this time. She sending several of her goons. I need to get him out quick."_

_It dawned on Teagan what Acheron was asking of her. "She doesn't know he's coming to me. Does she?"_

_Ash shook his head. "You're the only one who can help him. She can't reach him if he's with you." Artemis couldn't touch Teagan. She had no control over the tiny red head that now sat watching him, her blue eyes forever questioning._

"_There's more than your saying isn't there?"_

_Acheron's silence was the only answer she needed._

Teagan rubbed her temples again, getting up from the chair. There was always more to what Acheron said.

Acheron and his not so rogue Dark Hunter were due to arrive at her club sometime tomorrow night. Shortly before dawn.

Something she was so not looking forward to.

* * *

A/N: I am truly lost as to what to do with 'Out of Darkness Comes the Light.' I ran out of ideas for that one. All the loose ends I left with that one will fit in with this. I hope anyway. Now, there will be some back and forth between the time periods. I will label them as I can. Keep in mind though, that the FLASHBACK chapters will not be in any particular order. Think of this as one big puzzle. I leave it up to you to have fun and figure it out.

For more information on Acheron and his Dark Hunters, please visit Sherrilyn Kenyon's site. I simply cannot do that woman justice. I will describe Ash and his Hunters as best as I can as I go.


	3. Chapter 3

Tristan's Peace - Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you may recognize from King Arthur. Nor do I own any that you may recognize from the Dark Hunter Series by Sherrilyn Kenyon. I am merely playing with them for a time. So please don't sue me, I have no money. Nada, zippo, zilch.**

**op** - I'm not meaning to confuse you. But, keep reading and I'll explain.

**dellis** - Thank You! I thought I was the only one. Don't they make alovely quick read?

**snowbunny** - Isn't he though? They are all dangerous. And I can't wait until Ashfinds his soul. Ms Kenyon has hinted, but it's a long way into the making. And can you just picture Tristan with fangs?

**KnightMaiden** - Hope this helps you further. And you are more than welcome!

**Cardeia** - Wow! What can I say to that massive review. I'm so pleased to have gotten you hooked. I just thoughtit would be nice to do something different with the"knights in out time thing."

So may questions you have. I would love to answer them personally, but, that woud give it away. Some of the particularsI need to still work out. Like HOW she died. It's a toughie. To read and think about. I was missing home, so I brought him to New York State. Whether Rochester or Buffalo, I'm not so sure.

I justloved your review. So many ideas you have given me. So, what should she be wearing when he firsts sees her again?

* * *

2005

Acheron had told Tristan to meet him at a small airstrip on the far edges of London. Nearly out of the city itself.

Tristan snorted as he climbed out of the cab. The heavy wind catching his hair as he looked around.

Small didn't cover it. More like a shack with a barely usable runway.

He had to shake his head. Most of the lights didn't even seem to be working. The heavy mist of the night fog making even those hard to see as it swirled around him.

It didn't take Tristan long to locate who he was looking for. Throwing his duffle over his shoulder, his long strides brought him to Acheron's side within moments.

The man stood leaning against the shack. Pushing himself away as he saw Tristan coming. Dropping the cigarette he had been smoking.

"Tristan." Acheron looked at Tristan, thinking that the man hadn't changed in the 1537 years he had known him. Though he had traded the traditional Sarmatian garb for something more current, he still had the longish hair with several braids throughout.

Which was to be expected. None of the Dark Hunters completely gave up their old habits or customs. Well, most of them didn't.

"Ash." Tristan didn't really pay attention to what Acheron had to wear. Though this time the man's hair was purple. Like him, he wore black denim jeans, big biker boots and a black leather trench. Where Tristan's shirt was white, Ash's was purple, matching his hair.

Both men looked at each other for long moments. Acheron being the taller of the two, had to look down. An amazing feat considering Tristan was over six feet in height.

Tristan just glared at the Atlantean out of the corner of his eye. He knew where Ash was, he didn't pose a threat. But, ever the scout, he was also looking everywhere. Always mindful of danger.

Ash offered to take Tristan's duffle bag, to which Tristan gave over, shrugging his shoulders. His sheathed sword had gotten dislodged with the weight of the bag. A simple movement of his shoulders brought it back in place. A familiar and welcome weight.

Acheron turned the opposite way Tristan had come, guiding the knight toward his private plane. The plane that would take Tristan to America. New York State to be exact.

As Tristan fell in step with Ash, he decided to get the unpleasantries over with.

"Why this sudden interest in me Acheron, after I don't know...three hundred years?"

Ash didn't miss the sarcasm in the scout's voice. Nor the bitterness. Tristan had a point, he hadn't been around for the man. But, it wasn't by his choice. Nothing about this man had been Acheron's choice.

It had been all Artemis'. She had made sure that he stayed away from Tristan. She had made sure that he was in the worst possible area. Surrounded by all those people, all those sounds. Artemis knew that Tristan hated all those things. That he would be perfectly contented to protect someplace completely remote.

No, that bitch did all this to Tristan just to piss off Acheron. Well, he wasn't going to take it anymore.

He couldn't. There were events in Tristan's life that he needed to change. He would worry about the repercussions later.

But, Tristan hadn't made it easy for anyone, much less himself. Always surly, always insisting that he wanted to be alone.

'Bullshit.' He wanted to be alone as much as Artie was content in her lot in life. She had created Tristan, he only helped it along.

She had made the knight a Dark Hunter after Victor Imperioli had killed his wife and brother. Then finished Tristan off, days later. Had made the proud knight watch the entire thing.

She had taken Tristan after he thought that his family had been killed. Offered Tristan the chance at revenge, for such a small price.

He had taken it, at the cost of his soul.

Only Artemis didn't have Tristan's soul. He had given that away long before he had died.

"Because, my friend, you are headed down a path I can't help you with." He responded, kinder than Tristan deserved.

"I don't need your help." Tristan sneered at Acheron. "The only one who can is..." He stopped himself. He wasn't going to go there.

There had never been a night or day in his nearly two thousand years of existence that he didn't think about her.

But Acheron was going to go there. It needed to be done. "Alive."

This stopped Tristan's forward movement. He glared at Acheron, barely turning his head. "No. She's dead. I watched her die."

"Not exactly."

"Explain." Ash was hedging. Tristan knew this by the way that he fairly destroyed the cigarette that he had been holding in his fingers.

"She's like you. Not dead."

"Are you telling me that my wife is a Dark Hunter?"

"Not exactly." Acheron looked up into the misty night sky, noticing that he couldn't see the stars. He took a moment, gathering his thoughts, ready to tell the story of how Tristan and Teagan came to be who and what they were.

He was going to tell Tristan a story that Artemis had forbade him to tell. And he knew he'd have to repeat it for Teagan.

He owed them both that much.

0o0o0o

Tristan listened to what Acheron told him. Not believing a word he had to say. It couldn't be true. He hadn't seen her at all in all these years. He would surely know if she was still on this earth.

Wouldn't he?

"That doesn't tell me how she can help me. Remember? She betrayed me. With my own brother."

"No. She didn't. Think Tristan. Did you feel that way as you watched her die?" Ash was probing Tristan's mind, trying to see how badly Artemis had messed with his mind. She wanted Tristan to think that Teagan had betrayed him, so she had planted those memories in his head. And mixed up the others in there, just for her amusement.

Tristan shook his head. No. He didn't. But his memories of after he died were such a mess. Most of his memories of his past with his wife were muddled, one contradicting another.

And being unstable of mind to begin with, Tristan's insecurities, warrior nature and blood lust all contributed with Tristan's downward spiral.

Artemis had known this. That to give Tristan immortality without the one who grounded him would eventually lead to disaster. That the silent and deadly scout would eventually snap.

Artemis did all this to get back at Acheron.

Acheron continued. "She holds your soul, Tristan."

Again, Tristan shook his head. "That bitch has it, Teagan doesn't."

The Atlantean didn't miss the flinch as he said her name. He knew Tristan was having trouble processing what he had told him. Artemis had done a real number on him.

"You gave it to her. The moment she died."

"How?"

"No one knows, much less Artie. And it pisses her off knowing that. She has spent all this time making your life hell, enjoying watching you slip into that abyss you've created."

0o0o0o

Tristan settled back into the plush leather seat, not bothering to strap himself in. Putting in the tiny earphone to his I-Pod, he turned the music up full volume. Drowning out the hum of the plane's engines.

Digging into his duffle, he pulled out the book he had been trying to read for days. He ran his calloused hand of the cover of Bernard Cornwell's 'Sharpe's Escape.' He opened it, easily finding his place. Dogged eared as it was.

All Tristan's books were dogged eared.

But, he couldn't concentrate on what he was reading. His mind went to what Acheron had told him. To what he had said about Teagan.

Dumping the book into his duffle, he looked out into the dark sky, watching as the clouds went by underneath the plane.

Metallica's 'Nothing Else Matters' filtering into his brain.

* * *

A/N: Well? Is any of this making any more sense? I'm trying to explain as I go. And I just love that song by Metallica. It got me through boot camp.

**Keep vigilant, the times are about to start changing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tristan's Peace - Chapter 4

Disclaimer - Sorry, don't own anyone you may recognize. Only playing with them. Making no money.

**

* * *

468 AD**

"Lady Teagan." Lucan bowed as he opened the door.

Laughing, Teagan curtseyed in return. "Sir Lucan." She stood and gave Dagonet a quick hug. "Dag, are you sure you don't mind?"

"No, it will do him good to get out." He gave her a questioning look. "Are you all right?"

She smiled at him. "I'm fine Dag. It's not so bad." She turned to the young man. "Okay, Sir Lucan, let us go for a walk." She offered her hand to his and was glad that he took it.

Both stopped at the door before leaving.

"Good day, Father. I will see you when we return." Dagonet's eyes sparkled at the term the boy gave him.

Teagan's heart melted. "Bye, Dag. I'm in good hands."

The pair walked hand in hand to the stables, talking about different things happening at the fort. Lucan was settling in nicely. Attending schooling classes with Bors' children. Arthur had insisted that they all learn to read.

As they entered the stables, Lucan dropped her hand and immediately ran to Aodh's stall. The horse nickering in welcome.

Teagan stood by the stall, rubbing the horse on his head, near the ears. She watched as Lucan cleaned out his stall and refreshed his water. He wasn't paying any attention to Teagan at all. She cleared her throat to get his attention. "I understand I have you to thank for taking such good care of Aodh."

Lucan blushed. "Sir Gawain helped me. He and Gilly are teaching me how to be a horseman."

Teagan nodded. Gawain was a good one to teach the boy. "Have you ridden him yet?" She knew he hadn't. The stallion didn't let anyone but a select few on his back.

Lucan shook his head sadly. "No, my Lady. Sir Gawain said he was only for you."

"He is right. Would you like to? Today?" The little boy's lit with excitement. He was nodding so furiously that he couldn't speak.

Quickly, Teagan bridled the horse and put on a light saddle. Normally she rode without one. But with Lucan, it was needed.

Giving the reins to Lucan, she led him outside the fort's walls. She knew there were knights on watch and would keep an eye on them. Letting out a screech, Tristan's hawk swooped down, flying low, near Teagan and Lucan.

"Oi! Teagan!" Lancelot call from high on the wall.

She waved at her friend. "Lancelot! Is it clear for us to ride?"

He waved back. "Yes, my lady. Just stay clear of the wood."

The hawk cried again. Circling. She wasn't trying to harm them, Teagan knew. But she didn't want the bird to upset the horse.

"Tristan!" She called. "Tristan! I know you are there." His head appeared over the wall next to Lancelot. Teagan noticed that he was looking as sullen as ever. He said not a word. "Call off your bird. I won't have her harassing my horse."

Tristan whistled and the bird flew off. "She only watches over Teagan."

Lancelot grinned at his friend. "I know, my friend. I know." He was making an effort. And being very patient about it.

After returning from Isca, Teagan had become almost as silent as Tristan. Not talking to many. And she had yet to move in with him.

And as she wasn't talking, no one knew why. Most suspected it was because of the attack. That more had happened than she would say.

Had it been him, Lancelot would have dragged her kicking and screaming to his bed. The thought of doing just that with a certain blonde came filtering into his head, causing him to smile.

Not many knew that he had married Cassandra while in Isca. The whole thing being as sudden as it was. Arthur had decided to have a banquet celebrating it this night.

"Listen my friend. Our watch is over. Go ride out to them. You can watch out for her then." He smiled as he watched his friend descend the wall and make his way to the stables.

0o0o0o

Tristan didn't approach them, he just stood apart watching. He watched as the normally spirited horse stood absolutely still as Teagan helped Lucan to mount. He watched her patience as she explained what to do while astride. The horse looked as though he were listening intently as well. He saw her pride when Lucan led Aodh around, getting him to do simple commands. He watched this go on for about an hour, before Lucan started showing signs fatigue. His small arms starting to hang limply in his lap. Teagan must have noticed also, as she helped the boy to dismount.

Giving his horse a gentle kick, he rode up to them.

"Lucan." He nodded to the boy. "Teagan." He was rewarded with a brilliant smile.

"Sir Tristan, did you see? Aodh let me ride him." He was virtually bouncing with excitement. Both Tristan and Teagan laughed at the boy's uncontrollable excitement.

Teagan began unlatching the saddle from Aodh. "Tristan, can you watch Lucan for a bit?" She slipped the saddle off her horse, setting it on the ground. "After this slow pace, I must let him run."

"Of course."

Teagan swung easily onto the back of the stallion. "Thank you." She turned the horse away. "Come on little man, let's go." She urged and they were off like the wind.

Teagan let Aodh run as fast as he wanted, letting him unwind. The wind unraveling the braid she had put into her hair. Her clothes flying about her.

Finally coming back to Tristan and Lucan, she slid off when the horse came to a halt. Absently, she pushed an errant strand of hair behind her ears.

"Lucan, will you take him back? Settle him in?" She said, not quite out of breath.

Lucan said nothing, he was just happy that the lady trusted him with her horse. And he enjoyed taking care of her horse. He was so beautiful. Sir Gawain had bred him with one of his mares, the foal was due to come in mere months. Gawain had said that Lucan would be in charge of the foal's care, and that if Lucan wanted, he could have the horse when it was old enough.

He took the reins and led the horse to the stables, leaving Teagan and Tristan to stand alone.

Smiling, she bent to pick up the saddle, but Tristan beat her to it. "Let me." His brown eyes met her blue ones and he smiled.

Smiling back, Teagan stood upright and took the reins of Tristan's horse. "If you are going to be gallant and hold the saddle, I can at least lead your horse."

The two walked back to the stable in comfortable silence.

0o0o0o

By the time they arrived, Lucan had Aodh settled into his stall with fresh feed and water. Tristan wandered off to take of his own horse.

"Lucan? I have to talk to you." She tried to sound stern, but couldn't. She couldn't help but smile at the boy.

"My lady?"

She handed him a coin. "Lucan. If you would like, I can pay you one gold piece every two weeks if you help me take care of Aodh."

The boy was jumping up and down. "Oh! Yes! Lady Teagan! I will take very good care of him."

She looked at the boy. "This includes taking him out for exercise. And rides. Now, you can only do it if I am with you or one of the other knights."

"Including Sir Tristan?" He knew that these two were having difficulties at the moment.Everyone did. And like everyone, he wondered when they would get their act together and get together. Again.

Teagan smiled at Lucan. "Especially Tristan." She ruffled his hair. "Now go run off and boast that you have a real job."

Laughing, Lucan ran out of the stables as fast as he could. Number three would be so jealous.

"That was nice." Tristan said as he came close to Teagan.

He was so close, her breath caught. "What was?"

He came closer, so close that they were almost touching. "You. Helping the boy. He will be a squire yet." He came closer, bringing his hand to tangle in Teagan's hair.

Teagan's mind said to pull away, but her body decided to revolt. "Tristan...no..."

"Yes." He whispered as his lips claimed hers. His tongue asking entrance. She sighed, and he drove in, drinking her. Claiming her.

When they pulled away, Tristan brought her close. Teagan rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She smiled to herself at the quickness of it, knowing she had made it that way.

"I want you to be my wife." He said out of the blue.

"Tristan..." Teagan tried to pull away.

He let her go, but only so far. "You don't have to let me know now." He gave her a kiss on her neck, feeling her tremble. He strode out of the stables. "I will see you this evening." He called as he disappeared around the corner, leaving a stunned Teagan.

* * *

A/N: Here's your first Flashback chapter. I'll lable them as I go.


	5. Chapter 5 WARNING

Tristan's Peace - Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you may recognize from King Arthur. Nor do I own any that you may recognize from the Dark Hunter Series by Sherrilyn Kenyon. I am merely playing with them for a time. So please don't sue me, I have no money. Nada, zippo, zilch.**

**Warning: Gore and Violence ahead! If any of this squicks you out, don't read.**

A/N: The POV is different in this chapter. I just wanted you to get a bit in the head of someone so sick in the head. And I wanted you all to know why Tristan came back as he did.

* * *

2005

For all of these year I have sat in the shadows. Sat and watched as the world has gone on around me.

I have watched the fall of my own country, the ruination of the Roman Empire. Watched as my fellow countrymen ran our fair city of Rome into the ground. I have watched the corruption of the greatest minds of my generation.

I watch now as the ruins of what I once held so dear, crumble into nothing but stone.

It has been nearly a millennia since I have seen the light of day. I sit in the dark, unable to leave this land of Britain for my mistress's fear that I will overrun the place. That I will wreck havoc on the mortal humans, ever trying to feed my need.

My need you see, is for blood and violence. I must have it, I need it to live like most need air.

My blood is thin right now as I sit.

Waiting.

Waiting for my opportunity to rid myself of that damned scout.

Waiting for the chance to kill that bitch, Teagan.

Again.

And this time I will drain her and that bastard of a knight dry. I will take their souls as well as their blood.

It was such a joy watching her suffer. Watching as her blood dripped down her chest from the cut I had made into her throat.

I enjoyed tracing that appalling tattoo of the dragon that had once adorned her body, enjoyed cutting it off her body.

The pool made a beautiful crimson puddle underneath her feet as it dripped from her body as she hung. Like so much raw meat that attracted the wolves nearby.

Her beautiful body spread like some canvas, just waiting for me to draw upon it.

Watching as the steam lifted into the cold air as her body heat left her body. It was such a lovely sight watching as her insides met her outsides.

The taste of her blood as I ran my tongue up her legs was delicious. The tang of metal made my head swim. Smacking my bloodied lips against hers held a pleasure that I hadn't known in so long.

And that knight thought he would save her. No one could save her. I had known that from the very beginning.

From the moment she brandished that sword at me in the pathetic little village of hers.

In the end he only brought out his own death as well as his brother's.

Oh, he had fought like the madman that he was. All the anger that he possessed was there in his eyes for all to see.

He loved Teagan. That much was obvious.

And so did I.

I loved her in a way that most Romans love their gold. The way any Saxon loved the feel of death at their own hands.

She was so small, she looked so fragile. But what she lacked in size, she made up for it in spirit. She was as fiery as that hair of hers. She stood up for and protected all those she could.

She watched as her fellow knights trained, learning from them. This only added to already extraordinary skills. She was fast, she was attentive to what was around her.

When she wanted to be, she was deadly.

I watched her become a woman before my eyes. My lust for her growing with each passing day, each passing moment.

She hated me. She told me that on a daily basis. But this was another thing I loved about this woman. She spoke what was on her mind.

I wanted to possess her. To break that will and spirit. I wanted to make her mine in every way possible. Both physically and mentally.

Just like I had Justus.

He had been much like her, full of spirit, full of compassion for those around him. He had tried to fight me off, but in the end I had gotten into his head, into his body.

And his body had been a thing of wonder. So perfect. Oh, I had enjoyed marring that perfect skin.

And she had taken my plaything from me. Had gutted him like a fish.

So taking my knife into Teagan's flesh was so wonderful, so blissful. I released myself just watching the blade slide through her belly like a knife through butter.

That knight of hers screaming in his rage as he watched. He nearly broke his wrists in his effort to come to her aid.

And now, I had to wait.

Wait for Artemis to decide when the right time to strike was. She had known all along that the scout would break. That he would give into his baser instinct. The need for blood.

It just had taken longer than she had hoped.

Why hadn't I taken her soul, I don't know. I guess it was because I hadn't fully realized what I was until Artemis showed me the way.

She said that I was her demon angel. That I was made for her revenge.

Now, the lovers were somehow brought back together and now was my time.

She promised me Teagan and now was the time for me to collect my due. I now only wait for her word to go. And when I do, they will never see me coming.

* * *

A/N: I know this isn't very long. But, I wanted to see how many of you can figure out who did this to our lovers. And I wanted you to see what has happened to bring Tristan into what he is. And it's a choppy chapter, to say the least. I've done that intentionally. 

And I know that I'm posting quick. But, I've got a good bit done, and my daughter is coming home from her vacation soon. I'll be spending a good week or more trying to get her ready for school. And we're going to take a trip to DC next weekend! I just love the national history museum! It rocks!

And I know Artemis isn't that evil in the books. I didn't like her very much. So, I am merely playing with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Tristan's Peace - Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you may recognize from King Arthur. Nor do I own any that you may recognize from the Dark Hunter Series by Sherrilyn Kenyon. I am merely playing with them for a time. So please don't sue me, I have no money. Nada, zippo, zilch.**

A/N: This chapter is mostly for Acheron to explain to Tristan, to bring Tristan up to speed so to speak. Teagan's will come later.

**melosine** - As you may see, 1500 years or so may have calmed him down a bit. Or slowed that trigger brain of his.

**KnightMaiden** - Again, I don't mean to confuse you. You have been such a faithful reviewer. If you'd like, e-mail me with any questions and I'll be happy to explain.

**op **- I don't mean to confuse. Eventually it will make sense. I hope so anyway. It all ties together. I'm bringing those pieces together. Slowly.

**dellis** - I don't know if I can explain Victor's origin. He's just a man that I once had a nightmare about once. What he did...And I'm glad you like Metallica. "Nothing Else Matters' got me through boot camp. His choices of music are pretty much mine. Every song I list is one that I personally like for whatever reason.

**Cardeia** - Good, I'm glad you understand the part with Victor. I wanted you to see why Tristan became a Dark Hunter. What would give him cause for revenge.

And you remember the first time Tristan came back. (Grin) Wait and see. You read my mind to much. Especially about the tattoo. Stop doing that!

I'm glad you like the way he asked her. I see so many way this has been done. And most times I gag. This way keeps him more in character. And I do plan on the one-shot about Lancelot. Just keep reminding me.

**And for all** - On the flash backs: Watch for the year listed at the top of each chapter. Some chapters will be entire flashback scenes. The ones that are within the current year (2005) will be in italics.

* * *

2005

Teagan walked into PAX, her nightclub on Monroe Street. It was after hours, so she didn't have to deal with the noise of the club. Nor the pounding of the music.

Normally, she liked to watch the people, but not tonight. Tonight she didn't want to be bothered. This waiting for Ash's rogue Hunter was something she'd rather not do.

Feigning a headache, she had left the business to Joachim. In reality, she hadn't slept all that well the day before, having had another nightmare. They were becoming more frequent and more bizarre.

Ash was being no help at all, saying that she would understand it all in time.

In time? Bull shit. She'd had nothing but time.

After closing the door behind her, the first thing she noticed was the more subdued lights. And the lack of people. Carrick was sitting in one of the tall chairs at the bar. Her head busily buried in the night's tallies.

With a smirk, Teagan pulled the papers out of Carrick's hands, the pencil leaving a line as the paper was taken away.

"What are you doing still here? Where's my squire?" It was after three am and the place was empty, save the cleaning crew, Teagan and Carrick. And Shay was prowling around somewhere outside. Teagan could feel his comforting presence.

Carrick shook her head. "Joachim said something about going home." Teagan didn't miss the blush as she said his name. "Said he's got a test in the morning. Asked me to stay with you."

Teagan touched her fore head, in a sort of a 'duh' moment kind of a way. "Okay. I remember now." She watched as Carrick made her way behind the bar, pouring herself a soda. The proceeded to pour another drink into a heavy clay mug.

"Why don't you just ask him out?"

The younger girl blushed, but she raised her head. "Because he only goes out with the pretty girls." She said as she handed Teagan the mug filled with Mt. Dew.

"Don't sell yourself short." Carrick was such a pretty girl, Teagan thought. The young woman wasn't much taller than her, only about five feet two. Her straight blonde hair was cut short, only to about her chin.

And smart. At twenty five, she already had her bachelors in chemistry and was working on getting her doctorate. When she wasn't spending time at the club, she worked part time in RIT's Chemistry department. Eventually, she wanted to teach.

She had been here as long as Shay and was one hell of a bartender. Teagan kept giving her raises to help her through school. Carrick would always have a place here.

But, Carrick always wondered what the men thought about her, being not as skinny as most of the women who came into the club. She wasn't heavy in any way, Teagan thought. Just curvy.

Carrick pulled out a rag, starting to wipe down the massive expanse of the bar. "Besides, he doesn't even know I exist."

Teagan patted the blonde woman on her shoulders as she passed on her way to the kitchen. "I wouldn't be so sure of that." She made sure she hid her grin by taking another drink from her mug.

0o0o0o

Teagan watched as Seaghdh walked into her club from her vantage point of her office window. He noticed her watching him and waved before he passed under her. On his way up the curved stairs to her office.

Taking two or more steps at a time, Teagan knew.

Shay, as he liked to be called, was a Were-Hunter. A Gerakian Katagaria. A hawk-were. Shay was born a hawk, only able to take his human form after he had hit puberty.

She had known him for the past twenty years. He has been her club's bouncer for the last ten. He had taken a vested interest in PAX along with Joachim. And more often than not, they were the ones who made the place run as smoothly as it did. Teagan owned the club in name only.

And tonight, like all the nights since she had met him, her heart gave a thud.

Tonight he was dressed in his casual clothes. For Shay, that meant worn-out and faded jeans, crock skin cowboy boots and a very worn, very thin, flannel shirt. The kind that felt almost like baby's skin when touched.

The general consensus among most of the women who worked at the club, plus all those that frequented the place, thought Shay was the hottest man alive. A good many of the young women that came to the club, came to see Shay.

He never really paid them no mind. He was polite and firm as he refused to show them any affection other than kindness. But, the girls still came back for more.

He had the longest hair she'd ever seen on a man. Well, beside Acheron. But that man didn't count. It hung well past that distraction he called a derriere. It was the blonde color of a lion's mane, dreads all over. And tonight, like most nights, he had it pulled back into a thick tail behind his head.

And those eyes. Greener than any man's aught to be. Sometimes they changed to the color of emeralds. What was really cool was when he decided to change shape. His eyes generally didn't change when he did. It made for a very different kind of effect.

"Ash just called me." He put his arms around Teagan's shoulders, bringing his face into her neck. "Said he'd be here in about an hour." He inhaled deeply, ensuring that her scent would carry with him throughout the day.

Teagan smiled at him, running her hand along his arm. "Thanks, Shay." It gave a comforting warmth to her. Feeling his strong arms.

She glanced at her watch. His news wasn't good. It was five minutes to four in the morning. That didn't leave anytime to get the Hunter to her house. It was a half hour drive to her home in Bay View. They would be pushing it.

The sun was due to come up at 6 a.m.

0o0o0o

Tristan watched as the city of Rochester, New York went by out of his window. So far, he wasn't impressed with the choice of cities that Teagan had chosen to live in. It was dirty, crowded. Even at this late hour, or early, depending on your point of view. The cab nearly missed driving into a group of drunks as they left one of the bars, wandering into the street.

Tristan's nose wrinkled as one of the drunks bent over, emptying the contents of her stomach along side of the street. Her friends laughing as they fell over one another in their attempt to miss the offering.

Unlike the Dark Hunters, Teagan had a choice in where she lived. According to Ash, she wasn't governed by Artemis. Nor Acheron. He swore that she wasn't a Hunter, though she shared some characteristics that they did.

Acheron wasn't very forthcoming on what Teagan was. Or wasn't.

The elder Dark Hunter's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Hey, Scout. We're here."

Tristan bent his head, looking out the window of the cab. He had to squint, the light of the neon sign hurting his sensitive eyes.

"PAX?" He looked back at Ash.

"Yup. Don't know why she named it that though." Reaching forward, he paid the cab driver, opening his door as his did. "Let's go. We'll go in the back."

Grabbing his duffle, Tristan followed Acheron to the back of the club, not surprised when the Atlantean walked right in, heading up some back stairs.

Teagan wasn't in her office right now and it would give him time to say a few more things to Tristan.

0o0o0o

"What's this, Shay?"

"DJ Tiesto, I think. Dave down at the Bug Jar had it and thought it would be good for us."

Teagan closed her eyes, letting the sounds of the bass rumble her body. Her body gently moving with the beat. It was dance music, but it was also soothing in a different kind of way. It wasn't as brain pounding as most of the music they played. This had a calming sort of rhythm.

"S'Good. We should keep it and work it in."

Shay gave her a lopsided smile. "Look what else I've found." As he pointed the remote to the player up, the music changed instantly.

"At Last...My Love Has Come Along..." Etta James' sultry voice came out of the speakers placed in every corner, and more, of the large club.

He moved from behind the bar, placing the remote down. His smooth gate bringing him to Teagan, his boots never making a sound.

Teagan shook her head, knowing what he wanted. She couldn't help but smile at him. He knew how to brighten her day.

"Come on. Loosen up." Seaghdh took hold of Teagan's hand, pulling her with him.

Teagan held back, not wanting to go onto the dance floor. "I'm too tired." She even managed not to smile at him.

"Liar." He whispered as he pulled her close, his steps guiding hers.

0o0o0o

"Liar." That one word caught Tristan's attention, bringing him to the large window that overlooked the club down below.

The place was massive. The bar took up one entire wall, well stocked with every know liquor known to man. He could even pick out a few names of the more popular of the micro-brews. The lights up above were dimmed, for which he was thankful. Though there were still plenty. His eyes taking longer than normal to adjust.

A pretty blond girl was sitting behind the bar, her eyes on the dance floor. A smile on her face as she tapped a much chewed pencil along the smooth wood of the bar.

Tristan followed her eyes. His own growing larger at what he saw.

Teagan.

Until now, he had honestly thought that Acheron had been lying to him. He'd done it before. Look at what he had just said to him. Things in Tristan's life just didn't go right. This would be just one more to add to that ever growing list.

She looked...Beautiful.

She looked perfect on that floor, her body swaying with the soft beat of the song. Much different than what he normally listened to. He wondered briefly at what music she did listen to.

She looked so different than when he saw her last. And exactly the same. She was wearing jeans, the kind that held to every curve she possesed. And they rode low on her backside. Just barely covering the tip of the dragon's tail he knew was there. The blouse she was wearing was virtually non-existent, being so sheer that he could make out the deep blue tank she wore. Her tattoo visible through it all.

And it looked intact.

The man she was dancing with turned her around. And as he did, Tristan got his first look at her face in over fifteen hundred years.

His heart lurched toward her, his body nearly following through the glass.

She looked exactly as he dreamed she would. Exactly as she had that night...

_Tristan's eyes were on the entrance to the hall. His, along with everyone else's. He was barely listenening to what was being said around him. He had eyes only for the door. _

"_Wait until you see her Arthur, she's beautiful." Guinevere leaned into Arthur and whispered. "Tristan isn't going to know what hit him."_

_Arthur looked to where Tristan was sitting. As usual, his face was expressionless, but there was something in his eyes. And this man's eyes were fixed upon the entrance to the hall._

_Jols entered first, clearing his throat as he stepped aside. He gave an exaggerated bow, bringing chuckles for all those present._

"_I present, Lady Teagan."_

_At his announcement, everyone stood and faced the entrance._

_As Teagan entered, several things happened at once._

_Guinevere poked Arthur in the arm. "See I told you." Arthur couldn't help but agree. He tried not to stare, but it was hard not to. Teagan had always been beautiful, but she had never looked like this. She looked like the queen she was._

_Guinevere was ecstatic that Teagan was actually going through with this. She knew her friend's misgivings and was happy she had finally put them aside._

"_Damn." Lancelot and Gawain said at once. Their sister cleaned up well. _

_Lancelot knew what this cost her. He also knew what this cost Tristan. Their quiet knight was about to have his world heaved upside down. __Seeing his friend's happiness standing at the hall's entrance, Lancelot took Cassandra's hand, bringing her closer to him._

_He had found his own happiness. Now it looked as if Tristan and Teagan would finally find theirs._

"_So that is the dress that caused all that fuss?" He whispered into Cass' ear. To which she only kissed him in reply._

_Dagonet didn't say anything. He didn't have to, Bors did it for him. "By the gods, Red..." He didn't get farther, Vanora hit him on the arm. "What? I was just gonna say she beautiful." He bent to give his wife a kiss. "But not as beautiful as you." He whispered. _

_All eyes turned to Tristan who was visibly having a hard time keeping the impassive look on his face. His breath caught. Here he was thinking she was beautiful without clothes on. With clothes on? Well, he was having a hard time answering that._

_Teagan stood there looking at him. Her head held high. Her hair had been put up, so only bits were falling down. Her dress was one he had never seen before. It was a rich red color. Almost matching her hair exactly. Edges of it were done with golden embroidery, from her shoulders to her waist. But it was the cut of the dress that was most striking. It seemed it was made for her tattoo. Just about every inch of it was showing. When she turned to give Jols her cloak, he got sight of her back. Sure enough, the dress was low enough, that even the tail of the dragon showed. It was made for her._

_Whistles could be heard from most of the men. But, Tristan didn't pay attention this time. She looked beautiful._

_Only one thing distressed Tristan at the sight of Teagan. He could still see the bruises, the marks that had been left on her, not so long ago. Only now they were fading and hopefully soon they could be forgotten._

_And right now, he could forget everything that was around him. The only one in the room was Teagan. Her eyes bright and her face flushed. The heat from her cheeks traveling to her chest, leaving her skin a breathtaking shade of pink._

_Aware that all eyes were on him, Tristan came forward to Teagan. Stopping in front of her, he drank in the sight of her. He brought up his hand to cup the back her neck. Her body shivering as he did so. And he didn't think she was cold. She barely leaned into him, but he felt it. Taking this as his answer, he bent low and kissed her. _

* * *

A/N: I had to cut this chapter into two. Or possibly three. It has gotten out of hand a bit. Well, not out of hand... But, I am so loving this part that the words just keep coming and I keep typing. I do hope you all like this. 


	7. Chapter 7

Tristan's Peace - Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you may recognize from King Arthur. Nor do I own any that you may recognize from the Dark Hunter Series by Sherrilyn Kenyon. I am merely playing with them for a time. So please don't sue me, I have no money. Nada, zippo, zilch.**

A/N: This chapter is mostly for Acheron to explain to Tristan, to bring Tristan up to speed so to speak. Teagan's will come later. She's going to find out why she was brought back.

**Cardeia** - I'm happy that you like that flashback scene. It was actually a discarded chapter that I had laying about. One of the first I wrote for Part 2, but then that grew into something else completely. So I just tweaked it a bit. I'm glad it fit. I've decided that there will probably be quite a few flashback scenes as they seem to be drawing things together fairly well.

And in regards to Shay? It's obvious. But, Acheron will point it out.

Aha, the tattoo thing. Gonna keep going back to it for a while I think. The way it is, it's hard to NOT see it. It's like, when you see your man everyday, what do you look at first when you see him? Most things change on a person daily, something like a tattoo is more permanent. Like seeing it is comforting, knowing that person is truly still there. Did I explain that okay?

Oh, I'm short too. Only 5'2". So that's why Teagan and Carrick are a tad on the short side. Yeah! For short women! And PAX, it does mean something. I was going to name this part of the story that.

**op** - I'm so happy that you are understanding as this is so much fun to write. My writing style is a bit different, I know. Any questions you have, feel free to e-mail me!

**melosine** - Lovers? One is answered in this chap. Kinda iffy on the meeting part. Any suggestions.

**snowbunny** - I've read only one Sharpe book. But, I'm hooked on 'The Winter King.' Halfway done. Awsome!

* * *

2005

Acheron didn't miss the way Tristan reacted as he first saw her. He took hold of him, holding the man back. "Don't go rushing down there."

"Why not?" He shrugged Acheron's hand off him. His wife, whom he hadn't seen in so very long was down there...

"She doesn't know I'm bringing you in. She doesn't know you're alive." Acherons' voice level. His own mind going about a million miles a minute. This whole thing about them not being together was his fault... His selfishness as keeping Teagan alive...

"I'm not alive." He arched his eyebrow at the elder Dark Hunter. His lip curling to show just the barest hint of fang.

Ash snorted, trying his hardest not to laugh right then. "You know what I mean." Tristan had certainly honed his dry sense of humor.

Something along the lines of jealousy flooded Tristan's senses just then. As if his mind just registered...

He moved quickly to the window, watching the scene below. His mind becoming more jumbled than what it already was. To finally see her and not in his dreams. Only to have her in the arms of another man... And she looked so casual and relaxed in his arms.

She was smiling, so very unaware that she had an audience. There was something odd in that. That she didn't know he was here, so close to her that all she had to do was look up... She couldn't sense him. He wondered why.

"Is she in love with that were?" His eyes were glued to her hair. It was not really done up, just pulled back from her face with clips, the rest of it hanging in reddish gold waves down her back. It had gotten longer... It shifted like silk as she moved with the rhythm of the music.

For a moment, Acheron looked at Tristan in puzzlement. He hadn't said anything about Seaghdh's species. He momentarily wondered how Tristan had known.

Then it clicked. Of course Tristan would know. He was a scout. And becoming a Dark Hunter had only increased those abilities. Every sense that man had was amplified. And Tristan used them with such deadly accuracy.

So he opted to shrug his shoulders at him. "I wish I could say she was."

Tristan growled low in his throat. "What's that supposed to mean?" He didn't take his eyes off Teagan and the hawk below him.

"It's been over 1500 years and she's yet to take anyone to her bed." He wasn't looking at Tristan, his eyes were one the couple below. It was a purely one sided affair.

This perked Tristan's ego. But, he didn't let it show. "And the were?"

"I think she wants to love him." But, Acheron knew that she would never completely give herself to another man. Her experiences in the past so ingrained into her psyche that no man could ever compare to what she had once.

"Sit down, Tristan. I need to tell you some things about her."

0o0o0o

The smooth steps of Shay and Teagan were interrupted when suddenly Shay's body gave a lurch. Like he had been hit with some invisible force. It was almost painful.

There was something in this club with them. Someone. All his animal senses were flooding him with warning. It made it harder to think. He cursed himself, silently. He should have sensed the Hunter.

As he stopped, he pulled Teagan closer. Again bending his face into her hair, taking in her scent. He needed to leave. And leave now. He felt Acheron's presence. Something was about to happen. "I'll see you later." He said softly as he looked to the window above.

Seaghdh left the bar without another word, leaving Teagan to make her way to the small table where she had left this morning's liquor order. Not even remotly wondering why he left as quickly as he did.

0o0o0o

Tristan sat in one of the large leather chairs that Teagan had arranged throughout the large office. This one within sight of the dance floor below and still within reach for him to prop his legs on her desk.

It was a moderate size office, the big window being the focus of it all. The desk was a deep mohagany. Very heavy and very old. And the entire thing was covered with massive amounts of papers and empty coffee cups.

He had to smile, if only a little bit. Teagan lived much like she had at the fort. Everything in it's place except for her work area. 'Controlled pandemonium.' She had called it once. And she knew exactly where everything was.

"What did you tell her? The reason I'm here?" He snorted. "Or rather, the reason that you have a Dark Hunter that needs saving."

"I said only that I had a Hunter that needed protection. She's the one that thought that you, or whoever, went rogue."

"I haven't yet. Still thinking on that."

"No. Not yet. But you have been drinking." He watched Tristan, willing the scout to give him a reason for his actions. Taking blood from humans was a rule that could not be broken. To do so was an automatic death sentence. And Dark Hunters had no souls. To die without a soul was to be doomed to roam the earth as a Shade. Not able to go back, nor forward to wherever that Hunter deemed 'Heaven.'

"Yes." He reached into the front pocket of the white t-shirt he was wearing, pulling out a toothpick.

"And Artie suspects. She's sending one of her goons to track you down. Someone who wants her more than you." And why Artemis waited so long, Acheron didn't know. Teagan wasn't exactly hiding.

"Who?"

"Victor." It had been such a shock to Acheron to hear that the Roman was being summoned for this. He had thought that the scout had gotten his revenge when he was brought over. Apparently he hadn't.

Tristan's legs flew off the desk where he had them propped, the heaviness of his boots leaving a resounding thud as they hit the carpeted floor.

"What did you just say?"

"Victor."

"Thought I heard that." He rested his elbows on his knees, his hands out before him. "He's Daimon. That would explain why he disappeared after I cam back."

"No. He's not. I don't think so. No. Maybe. I don't know." Uncertainty laced his voice.

Tristan let out a short laugh, putting the toothpick between his teeth. "The mighty Acheron, unsure."

"Bite me, scout."

"I'd love to." Tristan raised an eyebrow. He watched Ash, trying to gauge the older Dark Hunters face. "So, after all these years, why tell me about him now? Why wait until now to tell me about Teagan?"

It wasn't any harder than it usually was, to judge his face. This time it looked as though Acheron was fighting a mighty war. It seemed as though he was greatly disturbed by what Teagan had gone through.

Like he really cared about her.

Acheron let out a big sigh. "A few reasons."

"Such as..." Tristan pulled out the chewed toothpick, looked at it, then put it back between his teeth.

"Victor's been let loose. I'm giving you a chance for your revenge."

"I'm going to kill him."

"I hope so." Ash sat back in the chair he had occupied. "I want you to protect her."

Tristan got up from his chair, his strides taking him against the large window. He watch Teagan below.

"I couldn't before." His voice low, so full of regret.

"You can now."

Tristan said nothing, only looking down below him.

"Look, Tristan, I'm giving you a chance to save your family. To go back and live it the way you should have." He was going to give them back the lives they should have had, had Victor not snatched her life. "She doesn't remember anything about how she died."

Tristan turned away from the window, his dark eyes questioning.

"She's starting to remember, though. Starting to remember her death. I need you to be there for her." Tristan heard the emotion in the elder Dark Hunter's voice.

"I don't want her to remember that." Hell, he didn't want to remember that. All that blood, the feeling of helplessness that he couldn't save her.

"Neither do I. But, there's more, Tristan."

"With you, there always is."

"Smartass." Ash put an unlit cigarette into his mouth. Settling back into the chair. "She doesn't remember much past that night she killed Justus."

"Any of it?"

Acheron shook his head, his long braided hair swinging. "Afraid not. Not much anyway. It's been coming in dreams. Or deja vu." But, just as Artemis jumbled Tristan's memories of the truth, Acheron had jumbled Teagan's memories of her horrible death. He had given her the memory of her life with Tristan. So that he seemed like a wonderful memory.

"So. She doesn't know we married." It wasn't a question.

Ash lowered his silvery eyes, not wanting Tristan tosee the depth of pain they held. "Not even that you two had children."

"My children?" He had not wanted to think of what had happened to his two children after he had died. They had only been six months old when their mother had been brutally murdered.

"Lived. In fact, your daughter married Lancelot's son."

Acheron watched as a look of peace settled on Tristan's face. There had been one good thing to come out of all this madness.

Tristan looked again out the window, his body heaving as he took a tremendous breath. He watched as the handful of papers Teagan had been holding slid out of her hands.

Teagan had seen him and was on her way up the stairs.

0o0o0o

"I swear to God they get better and better looking."

Teagan agreed, Dark Hunters tended to be on the hot looking side. She didn't look where Carrick was looking, her attention still on the liquor order that needed to be placed that morning.

"Sure they are. Artemis wouldn't take ugly men. Now would she?" She figured the young woman was talking about Adamo.

Adamo was a fairly new Hunter to her area of Rochester, New York. Not such a big city, but one that Acheron had deemed in need of protection. Not much in the way of Daimon activity, but that didn't mean that there wasn't any. So Adamo did the dirty work there. Along with two other Hunters.

Adamo was a nice enough guy, Teagan thought. Cocky as all get out, but he had his qualities. He feared nothing, was quick minded, and was strong as an ox. His squire, Brody was much like his charge.

His hair, like Brody's, was auburn in color. And like most Hunter's she knew, Adamo was well built. His chest was like a brick wall. And he never ceased to show it off. Either wearing close fitting t-shirts or tank tops. And he was constantly trying to get into Teagan's bed. He'd been trying to get with Teagan for many years.

Much to Shay's dismay.

Where Adamo was just in it for a fling, Teagan knew that Seaghdh, wanted more. He had told her more than once that he loved her.

But, Carrick wasn't looking at Adamo, she was ogling the Dark Hunter up in her office as he stared at the two women below. "This one's different T. I've never seen tats like that. Especially on the face."

Adamo didn't have any tattoos. None that could be seen. His bow and arrow brand was below his belt, way below his belt. And she realized that he wasn't even in the club at all. She couldn't sense his presence, he was out of her range.

Teagan's head snapped up, her eyes going to the window up above. The liquor order falling out of her hands.

* * *

A/N: So. Should she run happily into his arms, or should there be something else? I've re-written that chapter so many times. I'm just torn on how I think she should react to him. I'm debating whether or not to have Teagan confront Ash before or after she sees Tristan. Suggestions are welcome.

And for those who wondered at all the good looks of the Hunters and Weres, If you read Ms. Kenyon's books, they are all incredibly good looking men. Thought I'd continue the trend. LOL! I am so thankful to be playing with her men.


	8. Chapter 8

Tristan's Peace - Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you may recognize from King Arthur. Nor do I own any that you may recognize from the Dark Hunter Series by Sherrilyn Kenyon. I am merely playing with them for a time. So please don't sue me, I have no money. Nada, zippo, zilch.**

**Cardeia** - Ahh! The toothpick. I'll have to remember to put that in more often now. I just wanted him to have something to do with his hands.

I can't tell you quite yet why she couldn't sense Tristan. It's for a specific reason though. Don't worry, she's got a ton of question to ask that man. But first, she needs to get Tristan somewhere safe. It is almost sunrise.

And she is highly pissed. You gave me a wonderful idea. Actually, this chapter is mostly your ideas that were in your review. Hope you enjoy.

I'm hoping that her many more years of experience have made her more calm. She is certainly more excepting. And I am thrilled to death that you picked out that his emotions are in full tilt right now.

And I wanted to get this before you went on holiday. Something nice to think on while you are riding to your heart's content.

**KnightMaiden **- Maybe. And you are understanding more than you give yourself credit for if you asked that. Now, I'm just waiting for YOU to update!

**op **- Of course I do. But it brings you right back for more. Doesn't it?

* * *

2005

Teagan ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time herself. Grabbing onto the top banister, she used it as leverage to swing herself around so she was facing the door to her office. Which she noticed, was wide open. Straightening up, she came face to chest with Acheron. Stepping back, she brought her hand up, slapping his face as hard as she could. Her hand stinging.

"How dare you!" She screamed at him, her anger evident in her face. Her eyes taking on the same silvery swirl that Ash's did.

Acheron reached for her, only to have her step out of his grasp. Her movements not so surprisingly fast. He stepped toward her, his body blocking the way to the door. He didn't want her rushing into the office with that anger. Her powers were only held in check as long as her anger was under control.

"Teagan... Please calm down." He reached for her again, this time to draw back as if burnt. The heat radiating off her was scary. She was angry.

"Calm down?" Her voice still high, her eyes taking on the look of a thunderstorm.

"Yes. Please." She had every right to be angry at him, Acheron thought. But, it wouldn't last. This he hoped.

Teagan stood to her full height, her hands coming to her hips. "No, Ash, I will not calm down. The last clear memory I have was telling that man in there that I would never leave him."

"Teagan...Please..." His voice defeated.

"No. I did leave. I must have. For here I sat, for all these hundreds of years. And I had no IDEA...NONE...That he was still living." Her voice raising higher, her breath coming in angry gasps.

"Teagan..." But he was interrupted by Tristan as the scout moved around him, gently pushing his elder out of the way.

"You didn't leave me." He said very low. His eyes only for the woman in front of him.

The way she stood there, her hands on her hips, her faced flushed with anger. That look in her eyes, he could almost swear that she had Ash's eyes.

But as quickly as that, Teagan calmed, her eyes taking on her very human blue. So fast that Tristan thought he was seeing things. Her breathing becoming normal. Though her face still had that look of shock he had seen on her downstairs.

She looked like those angels that Arthur had spoken of so long ago. Standing there. He believed what Ash had said. That she held his soul. That she did. And she would keep it.

"I did..." She whispered, Her hand dropping to her sides, her feet unable to take her forward. She wanted to touch him, make sure that he was real. That it was really Tristan who stood before her. Not some ghost come back to haunt her. But, she couldn't move.

Tristan had no such trouble, his strides moved him to within inches of her. Acheron forgotten. In fact, neither of them saw as he made his way down the stairs. His face holding one of complete happiness. And smugness. "Wait until Artie finds this out." He chuckled under his breath.

"No. You have been with me for so long." Tristan cupped her neck, bringing her closer to him, his hands automatically feeling for any roughness to her tattoo. It felt as smooth as he remembered.

For long moments, they stood there, silent. Each looking at the other. Remembering what the other looked like. Their minds were one as each thought that they looked the same as in their memories.

It was Tristan who spoke first. "You look the same." His other hand came up, cupping her head, his fingers going into her hair. The feel of it, the softness, the color, made his breath come in hard.

Still, Teagan couldn't move, she was having a hard time commanding her motor skills right then. "As do you."

Tristan took her hand, pulling it up to his chest and Teagan could hear the soft movement of his heart underneath his shirt.

Teagan dropped her head, it resting on his hand that held hers. Her free hand finally moving and coming to rest on his side, just above his belt line. She let out a small smile as his skin twitched under her touch, the heat radiating off him like the sun itself.

"You're real." She whispered as she moved her hand around to the small his back.

Tristan caught his breath again as he felt her hand on his side. The feel as it moved to his back was almost torture. Her hand was so hot where it touched him. Had he not had a shirt on, he would surly be scorched.

He brought her closer, her cheek now resting on his heart. Slowly and almost painfully, he dropped his lips to the top of her head. The stray hairs tickling his lips and nose as he bent. Inhaling deeply, he took in her scent. The scent of her that he had gone without for so long.

And now she was here. Truly with him once again. It seemed the fates couldn't decide whether to keep them apart or keep them together. Well, Tristan decided, no one was going to take her away again. Not even the fickle fates.

Neither talked for so long. Only holding onto each other tightly, not wanting to let go, lest this dream end.

"It is no dream." Teagan said softly as she listened to his heartbeat. The rhythm of it calming her to her very soul. She lets the tears fall freely, making his white shirt transparent.

Suddenly, Teagan pulled away, smiling when she saw the look of sudden loss on Tristan's face. She reached out her hand, her fingers lightly caressing his tattoos. Losing her train of thought as she felt the roughness of his beard. She couldn't help but take his longest braid in her fingers, remembering the feel of it. The way it looked against her pale hand. She loved this part of him.

She disengaged herself from him, feeling that same loss as he had. But, they needed to get moving. "We have to go." His safety becoming paramount to her current happiness.

Teagan grabbed Tristan by his hand, attempting to lead him down the stairs. He pulled against her, nearly forcing her off balance. "Let's go."

"No. It's to late. The sun is rising."

She smiled a brilliant smile at him. "Don't worry about that. I'm used to saving you guys from the sun. I've got the tank."

"You do it often?"

"Surprisingly? Yes." She gave a half-hearted frown. This telling Tristan that she really didn't mind saving their arses when the occasion called for it.

She never let go of his hand as she led him down the stairs and into a garage that Tristan hadn't noticed on his arrival. It was completely windowless. He could feel the coolness and the dampness from the concrete wall. Apparently, the were underground. The smell telling him that they were.

Turned out the tank was a very large, very black Hummer. Its windows in back tinted so dark that no sunlight could penetrate through. As Tristan slid onto the leather seat in the back, he realized that he forgot his duffle.

"Don't worry. We'll get it tomorrow night. Or I'll have Carrick bring it around the house." Teagan said as he raised his hand to knock on the heavy window separating the back seat from the front.

Tristan could only smile as he settled himself against the cool leather. He let his mind close, his thoughts drifting as he listened to the sound of the Hummer's large engine.

* * *

A/N: I know this is short. I apologize. I hope this was to everyone's liking. My fingers got started and didn't quite stop. So as I read this now, I realize that I quite like it. Their reunion isn't quite over yet. 


	9. Chapter 9

Tristan's Peace - Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you may recognize from King Arthur. Nor do I own any that you may recognize from the Dark Hunter Series by Sherrilyn Kenyon. I am merely playing with them for a time. So please don't sue me, I have no money. Nada, zippo, zilch.**

**KnightMaiden -** Nope the reunion isn't quite over yet. And on the other...Maybe. Would you like that?

**op** - I'm happy you are smiling! And please, please, please keep coming back!

**Cardeia** - I'm glad you liked that. Their reunion. It's not over, but I'm not going to have them jump into bed as quick as that. THough Tristan is having ideas... And I'm having a hard time getting them there. Read this and let me know what you would think. It think things need to get cleared up with Ash before the can move onto other things.

And I'm still putting together something when you mentioned pictures. I'm constantly amazed at how you read my mind. You mention it in your reviews and I either have that done, working on it or have notes about it. (I have notebooks everywhere. Even in the bathroom.) It gets me how you read what I write and can pick things out. You put together this puzzle of mine. It's like you read with a magnifying glass. It's nearly scary. But, I just LOVE reading your opinions.

Yeah! The Hummer! I drove them when I was in the Marines. And by giggest wish is to own one. Not the H2 or H3, those are just plain ugly. Nope. I want the original, cammo paint and all. Or the steel grey one I mention here.

* * *

2005

The sunhad already risen. Tristan could feel it. His senses telling him that he should be sleeping. Or at the very least, not out in a vehicle where anything could happen. That there could be an accident and he could end up burning to ash in the sun anyway.

That this past hour had been for nothing. That somehow the fates would again step in.

He growled low in his throat. He wouldn't think about that. He had happier things to think about. But if he became a shade right now, at least he would go smiling.

Teagan...

Was sitting in the front seat, driving his pale ass around. Obviously exposed to the sun. That would mean that she wasn't a Dark Hunter. What was she then? He had seen fangs on her, small ones, but they were there.

Teagan...

Was really alive. Wasn't she? Hadn't she touched him? Took his hair as she always did? Didn't she smile at him like there was no one else?

How did she get to where she was now? Why did she come back? How did she come back? Who brought her back? He suspected Acheron. He wasn't sure.

And she owned her own club. He smiled. She had always wanted to own a bar. And from what he saw, it looked as though she was doing well for herself.

His skin started prickling in the non-existent sunlight. Moving closer to the middle of the seat, Tristan put his head back, letting his eyes close. His body and mind weary.

Again, he let his mind go back to past memories. Back to another time when he saw her after an extended absence.

_As the knights entered the courtyard, Tristan looked for Teagan. Though his eyes didn't find her, he wasn't concerned. Where Vanora was all over Bors upon his return, Teagan was just the opposite. She knew that Tristan wasn't fond of open affection. She usually let him lead in that area. Hand holding and small gestures suited him just fine._

_But, he always looked for her high on the top wall._

_Most of the time, if Teagan wasn't there to greet him and the other knights, she was elsewhere. Usually in the fort's infirmary. Which was where he went after settling his horse._

_Sure enough, Teagan was there, stitching up Gilly, one of Bors' boys. She was sewing a rather large cut on the young man's head. It ran from his temple to right below the left eye. Flexing his right hand, Tristan knew that Teagan was the perfect one to stitch up the boy. Her stitches were small and even and usually only left the smallest scar._

"_What happened?" He asked by way of a greeting._

_Teagan smiled and took a quick inventory of him. He was dusty, dirty and smelled of leather, horse and sweat. She didn't notice any blood. Which was good, as Tristan had a habit of not speaking up about his injuries._

"_This fool decided he wanted to break in that new colt. He wanted to surprise Gawain."_

_Gilly nodded, trying not to move his head much. "Now I've gone and buggered up my head."_

_Tristan nodded, it's happened to them all. He bent and gave Teagan a kiss on her neck. "Can you do without me for one more night?"_

"_No. But if I have to, I will. Why?"_

"_I need to run a dispatch for Arthur. Down the wall. I stopped for a fresh horse."_

"_Take Aodh. He needs the exercise. I haven't had the time to take him out today." She wasn't angry that he would be gone another night. She understood the nature of his work. But they had been gone for two weeks and she missed him. There were things they needed to talk about._

_He gave her another kiss on her neck. "Then I will see you tomorrow night. I'll have the knights keep you company."_

_She smiled and he was gone. Yes, the knights would keep her company. More like they would be her bodyguards while Tristan was away._

_Teagan finished her sewing and started putting away her supplies. _

_Gilly raised his hand to touch his new scar. His father would be proud of him. "You don't get mad or upset when he leaves. Mother does when father leaves."_

"_Vanora loves Bors very much."_

"_Don't you love Sir Tristan?"_

_Teagan smiled. "Of course I do. But we don't have to show our affection like that._

_Gilly snorted. They were a strange pair._

_Behind the door, Tristan smiled to himself before heading to the stables._

Tristan woke, the feeling of something pushing into his hair. Quickly, his arm shot out, grabbing the intruder...

"Wake up, silly." Teagan's voice sounded as he opened his eyes further. She was smiling softly at him, her finger running along the edge of his mouth, at the corners. "Must of been a good dream. You were drooling." She smirked at him as she wiped her finger on the front of his shirt.

Ignoring her, he stepped out of the Hummer, admiring the huge vehicle. It was indeed a tank. It wasn't black like he originally thought. It was more of a steel grey color. The inside matching the outside exactly. Looking closer, he felt a bit foolish worrying about sunlight coming in through the windows. Teagan had waited for him to get out before she pushed a button in the driver's side of the Hummer. Panels covering the windows slid down, exposing darkly tinted ones. She was prepared it seemed.

"Follow me." She started to a door on the inside of the dimly lit garage.

As Tristan followed her, he took in the many vehicles he saw. Parked next to the Hummer was a Jeep Wrangler. Painted a bright red and the top pulled off. Against the far wall, an older model Harley Davidson roadster sat. It looked pristine. He wondered if it were hers. An amusing thought of Teagan on the bike entered his mind, her hair down and flying in the wind. He'd have to ask her later.

"Follow me." She said to him again as she climbed a couple steps to the door that obviously led into the house. She had noticed him admiring the bike, thinking 'Why not?' Maybe he would like to ride it. She didn't.

Tristan didn't say a word as he followed her into a spacious room that looked like a huge gym. There were weight equipment scattered everywhere as well as a bike and treadmill. High in the corner a very large flat screen TV was mounted. This didn't really interest him much as he didn't watch much. In fact, he didn't even have one in his flat in SoHo.

"This is our gym. Well, mostly Jac's. My squire. I hate working out." She gave him a sideways smile, pointing to another room off the gym. "That's Jac's room." She brought her finger up to her lips to be quiet, like he would make a sound. "He's sleeping. College. There."She pointed to another door, this one looking like it had special security locks. "That's the weapon room. Jac's toys mostly. Maybe if you talk real nice to him, he'll let you play."

He was still quiet as she led him upstairs, this time into one of the biggest kitchens he had ever seen. The refrigerator itself looked like two put together. He cocked his head getting a better look at her. Why did she need one that big? To hide in? Shaking his head, he followed her out.

Teagan led him through the downstairs of the house, showing him the living room that had a huge fireplace, the den which had another mounted flat screen and what looked like every know electronic device known to man. "Jac's into all that stuff. Him and his friends come over all the time." She replied to his question about all the electronics. That would also explain the huge fridge. Along one wall of the room was a computer center that put his small laptop to shame.

Tristan didn't much like electronics only having learned the basics when Acheron made him.

"Mine. I can run the club from here if I have to."

Following her again through the hall, she pointed out a bathroom and another bedroom, plus another romm with it's doors closed. She didn't say what that was.Tristan was behind her as she went upstairs. He was thinking that she was still the prettiest woman he had ever seen. And more than once resisted the urge to touch her hair as it swayed over her behind. The very ends of it falling past it.

"That's my room." She pointed to the first room on the right. He noticed that the door was a pale shade of red. And the door was open letting him catch a glimpse of a high sleigh bed surrounded in many shades of white and off white. Thinking that it would hurt his eyes, he was surprised when it didn't. In fact, it looked quite inviting to his tired body.

He alsowondered what it would be like to spend some time in that huge bed with her. 'Not tonight.' He thought. As much as he wanted to. He wasn't going to risk that. Not yet.

He had a hunger that he needed to slack and he didn't want it to be her. But, he was sorely tempted. Maybe if he just lay next to her...

So Tristan was barely paying attention when she pointed out several other rooms. "There are so many." He commented.

"This used to be a boarding school in the 30's. The lady that owned it before, passed it on to me when she died." Tristan didn't miss the look of sadness that crossed her face as she said that. She must have been close to the woman.

Watching her move among her home was causing him to ache with need for her. She moved with such a comfortable grace.

Teagan finished the tour. "There's another bathroom as these two bedrooms don't have any." She pointed down the hall to two other rooms. Those two share a bathroom. Up there," she pointed up another flight of stairs. "Is the last room. It's where Ash stays when he is here. It's just an attic that he converted because he liked that big space."

Tristan stood still, his dark eyes taking in everything about her. He could even smell her and it was driving him insane. He was thinking that he may not be able to resist her.

Teagan caught the way he was looking at her. She looked almost shyly at him. "If you don't mind, I'm going to freshen up. Then I have to do some work down stairs." Her breath caught as Tristan moved to mere inches of her. She let out a shudder as Tristan cupped the back of her head, his fingers lacing in the hair at the back of her neck. "There are clothes to change into in that last room..." She didn't get any further as Tristan lowered his lips to hers. His mind rolling as he immediately deepened the kiss. He felt as though he could crawl right into her if she would let him.

Both were breathless when Tristan finally broke the kiss, his fingers lingering on her skin as he pulled away.

"Thank you." He whispered. "I'm going to shower, then change." Smiling to himself, he went into a room he prayed was the bathroom she had pointed out earlier. He needed the shower to help clear his mind. But with Teagan as close as she was, his mind would never fully clear.

Nodding numbly, her head spinning, she entered her bedroom. She didn't bother to close her door as she went into her own bathroom.

She stripped as she let the water heat up thinking that the last few hours were ones she would not easily forget. She still had Ash to talk to. No, she had Ash she still wanted to kill. He was going to hear a bit of her mind when she talked to him next. Keeping this away from her all this time. He owed her one huge explaination.

But her thoughts were brought back to the Hunter she knew was showering in another bathroom just down the hall. Wondering what he had been doing all this time and why in the name of all that was good, that she didn't sense him in all these years. 'Another question to ask the mighty Acheron.' She thought as she showered quickly.

Changing into a small chemise, Teagan lay on the bed, her hair wrapped into a huge towel. Closing her eyes she thought she's only rest them until Tristan was done with his shower.

Without realizing, she fell asleep.

0o0o0o

As Tristan finished his own shower, his thoughts kept going to the red haired woman also taking a shower. His mind wandering to what her body would look like after all these years. His body tightened as the thought of running his hands all over her. Taking his time getting to know every line, every scar. He most wanted to make sure that her dragon was still intact.

That had been almost the worst he had seen. Watching as Victor cut every last inch of her tattoo off her body. He had done it slowly, cutting it off in one piece. When Victor had done, he had held it up for Tristan to see. It had looked like a large piece of red lace as he held it up.

At the thought of what happened so long ago, Tristan bent over, his stomach emptying it contents. It was a good thing he hadn't eaten yet today as he watched the bile run down the drain to the shower.

Quickly, Tristan rinsed his mouth and stepped out of the shower. He didn't even towel off completely as he pulled on his pants. He needed to see her.

Now.

Stepping through her open door, he noticed that she was sleeping. He stood at the foot of her bed just watching her for a long time. She looked whole and intact. Her body curled in a slight ball. He stood looking at her for nearly an hour before he covered her up. Giving her a light kiss on her exposed neck, he left her to look around the house.

Though his body was tired, his mind was racing a mile a minute. And he was hungry, his growling stomach telling him that it was now empty and it wanted food.

Tristan made his way down to the kitchen thinking that he would certainly find something in the giant of a refrigerator.

* * *

A/N: Well? What do you all think? So far this is so much fun to do. I don't know, I just find him all the more sexy as a Vampire Hunter. 


	10. Chapter 10

Tristan's Peace - Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you may recognize from King Arthur. Nor do I own any that you may recognize from the Dark Hunter Series by Sherrilyn Kenyon. I am merely playing with them for a time. So please don't sue me, I have no money. Nada, zippo, zilch.**

**Melosine - **I'm glad that you like it. It's alot of fun to do. I'm enjoying putting all these final pieces together. And don't worry about the lateness in reviews. I've been lagging myself as of late.

A/N: Now you get to meet Joachim. (I just love that name. Heard it in 'Open Hearts' and was instantly drawn to it. Which is a wonderful Mads movie if anyone is interested.) I hope you all like how he's connected.

* * *

2005

"T...Hey T...Wake up beautiful." Brody was cautious, not wanting to get to close to her. You never got to close to a Hunter when you had to wake them up. And this one was known to be faster than most, being as little as she was.

"Teagan!" He said a bit louder, hoping it would work.

Teagan stirred. She gave a moan as she turned over, cracking an eye. "Whatdayawant?" She hadn't even been asleep for an hour yet.

"There's a Hunter down in the kitchen. And he's got Joachim cornered."

Teagan shot up, flying out of the huge bed, landing softly on the high piled carpet. Her feet leaving small indentations as she moved toward Brody. "Shit! Tristan." She had forgotten that he was here. And for him to see Joachim without a proper introduction... She flew by Brody, grabbing the light cotton robe as he held it out to her. Not bothering to hide the big grin on his face.

'To bad she's not nekked.' He thought lewdly. Silently following the fast moving form of Teagan. "I'd like to see more of that tat." He mumbled to himself as he followed her to the kitchen.

It was a shame that Jac was her squire. He wouldn't mind the job. But the council had given it to Joachim, since he was nearly related to her. They thought he'd be better suited to her needs.

Shit, he'd suit her every need if she'd just let him. And he wanted to find out if the rumors of her vacant bed were true.

0o0o0o

Teagan rushed into the spacious kitchen, her bare feet sliding on the linoleum as she came to a stop. Her mind still foggy with sleep.

"Tristan." She said simply, trying to distract the scout.

He didn't look at her, his eyes still on Joachim. "It's..."

Teagan cave a quick shake of her head, snorting just a bit as she did. She knew what Tristan was thinking. "No, Tris. It's not." She said as she tied the sash around her waist, covering a similar colored chemise.

"But, he looks just like him."

"I know."

Joachim, who had been staring at the tall, bare chested Hunter, suddenly glanced at Teagan, his eyes narrowing just a bit.

"Who do I look like?"

"Lancelot." Both Tristan and Teagan said together.

Joachim groaned. "Lancelot?" Not this again.

"Quite the echo you've got in this place T."

Teagan didn't bother looking at Brody. She shook her head, annoyed at the handsome squire. "Go home Brody." He wasn't her squire. He belonged to Adamo.

Brody didn't listen, he only moved into the kitchen, grabbing himself a cup of coffee, then poured another, leaving it black.

"Sorry, sweets. Taking Jac to class today." He handed Teagan the extra cup. "Take this and relax."

Teagan took the offered cup, taking in a long pull. She sighed, letting the hot liquid warm her throat. The familiar taste warming her tired mind.

She looked at all three of the men gathered in her kitchen. Each one dfferent as could be.

First there was Brody. He was a tall young man, over six feet tall. His shoulders broad from all the weightlifting he did. And he knew that the fitted black t-shirt he wore right now accentuated his shoulders and arms to perfection.

He was the epitome of surfer good looks.

Brody stood leaning against the island that sat in the middle of her kitchen, drinking his own cup of coffee. If nothing else, Brody could make a mean cup of coffee.

His hair was auburn, leaning more towards the brown. When he had hair. He currently had it cut short, almost shaved close to his head.

Brody was famous for his ever changing hairstyle.

With the short, nearly non existent hair, Brody's eyes stood out the most. They were the oddest grey that she had ever seen on a man. They almost were silver in color. Sometimes she wondered if he were related to Acheron also.

Brody knew his looks attracted the women. And Teagan would agree that he was, indeed, pretty to look at, but his personality took away from his looks.

No, she couldn't say that really. Brody was a nice enough man. But, he was obnoxious. Almost to the point where Teagan wanted to shoot him on a daily basis.

She would, if only he wasn't so good at what he did. And what he did was take on the lot of them. Enjoying it every step of the way.

Somewhere in the hose, the phone rang. Brody heaved himself away from the island. "I'll get it."

Teagan nodded, then looked at Joachim, who was standing as far away from the rest of them as the kitchen would allow. And this was nearest to the fridge. His back tightly against it's coolness.

Joachim was only 25 and already had had three marriage proposals from three different women. Teagan knew that he fancied Carrick. But was to shy to do much about it yet. They were getting closer all the time, just slow like sloths.

He was tall also, as tall as Tristan. His short cropped curly dark hair falling in places around his deep brown eyes. Those eyes that would laugh when he laughed.

What Teagan most loved about this man was his smile. Once he let it out, he could have any woman eating out of his hands. His lips were full and always tinted a natural red color. It was surrounded by a closely cropped beard.

Right now he was frowning at everybody.

Joachim was smart young man, currently in his last year at RIT, majoring in Criminal Justice. With a minor in world history. He had figured that he'd put his squiring skills to good use. He wanted to go on and eventually become a lawyer.

Teagan followed Jac's eyes. Currently narrowed on Tristan.

Tristan. Not a man she thought she'd be seeing again. She had thought he was nothing but a wonderful memory.

Now, here he stood in her kitchen, his eyes shooting daggers at the whole lot of them. He looked as though lack of sleep was starting to catch up to him.

His looks hadn't changed in the thousand or so years since she had last seen him. His hair still messy with various braids throughout. Bits of it were falling in his eyes also.

Tristan's eyes. Once they were as deep brown as Joachim's were now. Only now, they were the black of the Hunters. Designed to see into the dark in which they lived.

Teagan loved Tristan's eyes. They had had a habit of looking into her soul, seeing what she truly felt. She had loved the feeling of falling so deep into them as he looked at her.

Now...Now they were changed. Dark, hard and full of anger. Given everything, she couldn't blame him for being angry. Hell, she was.

Teagan let out a sigh as she looked at the rest of him. Her heart gave a leap at the sight of his bared chest. He was as she remembered. Not as bulky as Brody, but toned and wiry. Even all his scars were still there. She didn't see his double bow and arrow mark though. She wondered where it was.

In thinking about his physical appearance, Teagan wondered at what his strengths were. Every Dark Hunter had their own unique set of abilities. Tristan was physically strong, he could crush a skull with his bare hands back when he was a human knight. She could only imagine his strength now. And she bet that his hearing was probably still intact, even better. Being a scout in his human life, she wondered if he still was now. Probably. Artemis usually kept the Hunter's original abilities. Only adding to them.

Joachim's voice brought her from her thoughts.

"I know I look like Lancelot, Aunt T. You keep saying that." It was something she said to him all the time. Jac inclined his chin toward Tristan. "Who's he and how does he know Lancelot?"

Teagan thought for a moment, wondering how she was going to say this. She had never felt the need to tell Jac about Tristan before. She had told no one but Ash about Tristan. Silently, she moved alongside Joachim, bringing her arm to circle his. "Remember I told you that I come from a time of Arthur and his knights?"

Joachim nodded. "Of course. I've used what you've told me for my paper."

"Well, this is Tristan. One of Arthur's knights. He was a good friend of Lancelot's."

This caught Jac's interest even more. His eyes lost their narrowed look, taking on one of curiosity. "You knew him?" All the legends and what people thought were facts, kept contradicting each other. He really wasn't so sure what was real and what was myth anymore.

Tristan nodded, not paying much attention to the Lancelot look-alike, his eyes more on Teagan. And what she was wearing. He wanted nothing more than to look at her. To touch her.

Teagan caught his eyes, her own smiling. She disengaged herself from Joachim's arm, picking up her coffee cup, pouring more to warm it up. "He's known him longer than I. If you can get him to talk, I'm sure he'll help you on your thesis."

Brody stuck his head around the corner. "T, it's Ash. He wants to talk to you."

Both Tristan and Joachim looked at her. "Tell that fool he can wait. Tell him I'll meet him at the coffee shop."

All three watched as Brody disappeared around the corner again. The sound of his conversation with the Atlantean filtering back to them.

With a sigh, Teagan moved to Tristan, running her hand down his bared arm. She smiled as his muscles twitched as she did. She raised her chin, catching his eyes. "I suppose I must go and talk to him."

Tristan dropped a kiss on top of her head. "Don't kill him." He said softly to her.

"I just might." She called over her shoulder, leaving the two men to themselves. Hoping that Tristan would be nice and talk to Joachim.

* * *

A/N: So. Now she is off to her confrontation with Acheron. 


	11. Chapter 11

Tristan's Peace - Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you may recognize from King Arthur. Nor do I own any that you may recognize from the Dark Hunter Series by Sherrilyn Kenyon. I am merely playing with them for a time. So please don't sue me, I have no money. Nada, zippo, zilch.**

**op** - I'm so glad you do. It makes my toes tingle when you say that! Especially as I don't think that I'm very good at this writing stuff.

**KnightMaiden** - I'm happy things are less confusing. And that you like it. I'm trying to go for something different. Something not done before.

**Cardeia** - Ahh, Joachim. I had to do it. Really, I did. I adore Lancelot and thought it would be great for her squire to be one of his descendants. And I'll try and put Carrick in a bit more for you! As to whether or not Jac is related to our pair...Dunno. I put that in to give you all something to think about.

Ooooh, I hinted at the speculation of his tattoo. Does he have one? Would he have one if Teagan has his soul. In the books, Artemis branded the Hunter in the spot where she took the soul from. Daimons were called inkblots because of the dark spot in the center of their chest. To hit that spot was the only true way of killing them. And if a Hunter was hit in his brand, he would automatically become a shade. Like an Achilles heel. Hense, the soul needed to be returned by that mark also.

I'm glad you like the house. It will be featured more. It is an actual house I used to pass by every day. Then I got the nerve to ask and look around. I've never seen so many bedrooms in my life in one space. It has a porch on three sides of the house. With the second floor the same. Each room having access to the porch. And here's one of the 'items' we were talking about. And the other is here too.

I'm trying to give Tristan a calmness. No, a weariness. His life has been so tough. And we need closure.We are so getting there.

And you MUST put Tristan on an old Harley in Dust Devils.I'll happily beg if I have to. PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!

**Melosine** - I'm glad you like it. I hinted with Joachim and him being a possible relation. He calles her Aunt T. But, other than that, I leave it up to everyone if they want to believe they are or not.

* * *

It didn't take but a few minutes to change into a fresh pair of faded blue jeans and a pale green cotton pheasant top. The edges of the sleeves hanging past her fingertips. Being May in New York still meant that it was chilly in the morning. Especially by Lake Ontario as they were. Her flip flops were by the door so she slipped into them on the way out of her bedroom. 

Teagan didn't see Tristan again as she entered the kitchen. Joachim was there as was Brody. Both men looked like they were looking at some magazine. A copy of Vogue by the looks of it.

She ran her hand over Joachim's shoulder as she passed on her way to the fridge. He responded by placing his hand on hers. "Where's Tristan?" She asked the boys as she opened the heavy steel door. Pulling out the orange juice, she drank from the container. Not bothering with a glass. No one else drank it but Shay. Joachim didn't like the stuff and Shay wasn't here to squawk at her.

"Dunno. Don't have Hunter watch today." Body muttered, turning the page of the magazine.

Jac looked up, restraining from kicking the cocky squire. "He's wandering, Aunt T."

This time he did kick Brody at the annoying sound he made. Brody didn't like Tristan. He wondered why.

Teagan wiped a bit of juice from her chin with the back of her hand. "Thanks Jac. Do me favor?" The younger man nodded. She knew he'd do anything for her. "If I'm not back by dark, let him have the keys to the bike." Replacing the juice, she then opened the freezer door, pushing aside objects until she found what she was looking for.

"Does he know how to get around?" Joachim's attention back on the magazine. The pages crinkling as he flipped the pages.

Teagan picked a grape out of the freezer, popping it into her mouth. "Prolly not." She said around the frozen fruit. "Set him up with the GPS. I'll have my tracker on."

'Makes sense', thought Jac. All the Hunters were required to carry their cell phones at all times. Each phone equipped with a tracking device in case they got into trouble and needed baled out. And since no two Dark Hunters could be in the same vicinity very long without draining each other's powers, it also served as a warning on who was where. Only Ash and a few others were able to spend any amount of time together with the DH's. Teagan being one of them.

Brody lifted his head from the magazine, annoyance clear in his face. "Ash said he wants me to get him anything he wants." The tone of his voice dripping with his obvious distaste at having to do so. Though Brody was good at what he did, he only did it when he was forced to or it benefitted him in some way or another.

'That's why. He'll have to do more work.' Jac thought.

Teagan opened her mouth to speak but, Joachim interrupted. "I'll do it. Brody here is a one Hunter kind of man."

Teagan's face broke into a warm smile. "Thanks Jac. If he's anything like when he was human, he's not going to need you much." She popped another grape in her mouth, sucking in some warm air as the frozen fruit hit the roof of her mouth, making her lips form an 'oh' shape.

Smacking Brody lightly on his head, she bent, giving Joachim a kiss on his cheek in thanks as she passed on her way out of the kitchen.

"To bad you've got her instead of me. I'd like to take care of that ass." Brody commented as he watched Teagan's retreating form, earning another smack on the back of the head. This time hard enough to hurt. "Ow!"

"Shut it." His voice deadly quiet.

0o0o0o

Teagan shook her head as she heard Brody's comment. One day, his mouth was going to get him into trouble. It was a good thing he was Adamo's squire and not hers.

She found Tristan in the den, his head resting against the back of one of the larger couches in the room. One of his bare feet on the top of the coffee table. Coming behind him, she just stood looking down, taking in his features. The sharpness of his cheekbones, the smattering of grey in his beard, the thin line of his mouth, even the messiness of his hair with the braids throughout. It was all the same.

Tristan opened his eyes, watching her, watching him. "You leaving?" His adam's apple bobbing as he spoke.

"Not yet." Leaning down, she rested the bridge of her nose in the crook of his neck. Her hand finding it's way down his bared chest. Her fingers lingering in his slight mat of hair."What do we do now?"

"You talk to Ash." Tristan smiled as he felt her snort on the back of his neck. "You won't do anything stupid."

"No. Not today." Though she had a mind to ram Acheron through with something. What, she didn't know yet. Her mind was still not working right.

"Just listen to what he has to say."

"Yes, mother."

Reaching up, Tristan grabbed Teagan under her arms, pulling her so she was seated in his lap. His hand found it's way up the loose fabric of her sleeve, his rough fingertips relishing the softness of her skin. He gazed at the color of her blouse, thinking that light green was an odd color for her to wear. But as he looked more, he realized that it looked good on her. She could wear a paper sack and still look good to him. It went with her hair that she had pulled back into a loose knot.

He couldn't help the groan. He had missed the feel of her.

Again Teagan smiled, her own fingers doing some feeling. She wound them in the hair on the back of his neck. Her lips finding his neck, her tongue tasting.

Pulling back, Tristan lowered his head to hers, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. One that held a world of promise. His tongue seeking out hers, hers giving in to him completely. Each gently caressing the elongated canine teeth...

It was Tristan who broke the kiss, as much as he didn't want to. He wanted to do more than kiss her. "You need to go." And as much as he wanted to do more than kiss her, his body was in no shape to be doing much beside sleep. Lack of sleep tended to drain his Hunter abilities. It was all he could do to keep his eyes open.

Climbing out of Tristan's lap, Teagan gave him one more light kiss. Wanting to do more than kiss this man. Standing, she pulled on his hand, silently asking him to come with her.

"I want to show you something before I leave." She guided him around the couches, the end tables and around a bookcase that held what Tristan thought were college textbooks.

Letting his hand go when they reached the far end of the den, Teagan opened a set of wooden double doors, pulling them towards her. Standing aside, she motioned him inside the dimly lit room. Her face clearly showing pleasure at what was inside.

What met Tristan was a sight he had never seen. At least not in a private home. He had spent hours upon hours in the libraries of the different cities and countries. Reading kept his mind from dwelling on the past and had kept him out of the sight and minds of the humans in the world. It offered him a bit peace in his largely chaotic world.

But this... This was amazing. Books lined every wall. Even the wall that held the fireplace. From floor to ceiling. Every wall was covered with shelves stocked full of books. Books he knew were older than him. They had to be hundreds of years old. It didn't look as though there was a spot of dust covering these volumes. Not like his books at home. They had a healthy layer of dust covering them. She probably even had some of the same books he had.

Gently Teagan pushed him further into the room. "Go on, they don't bite."

"I do." He muttered under his breath. Instantly wishing that she hadn't heard that.

Looking around, his memory jogged as he saw the two red, large, overstuffed chairs arranged before the fire. Each sitting on a rug he assumed was also old. This entire room screamed history, ancient history.

The fireplace caught his eye, it being as large as himself. Surrounded by a brick wall that looked like it was specifically designed for this place.

"Look up." Teagan whispered as she sat lightly into one of the large chairs, her leg hanging over the edge.

Tristan did. And nearly lost his heart. Automatically, he reached behind him, feeling for the sword he realized he had left in the bathroom. He stepped around Teagan, his eyes over the fireplace.

"Is it...?" Above the mantle, the mate to his sabre was hung. The miniature of his own.

"Yes." She said from behind him. "Take it. It's yours."

He started to, but stopped himself. It wasn't his. He had given it to her. "How did you find it? When?"

"Sometime after when I assumed you died. I found it in Egypt. Payed a good amount from the collector that had it. I've been looking for yours all this time." Her voice lowered so much that Tristan backed up, kneeling beside her. "I thought it had been destroyed."

With his quickness, Tristan pulled Teagan to him, his lips finding hers. Kissing her with as much passion and heat that he felt. Her arms wound themselves around his shoulders, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

They only broke apart when Joachim cleared his throat, interrupting. "Sorry to intrude." He shuffled his feet, holding out a small cell phone. "But Ash is wondering what is taking you so long."

Tristan groaned, standing. Extending his hand to Teagan, he was welcomed with the warmth of her hand. "Go."

Teagan squeezed his hand before she let it go, her faced still flushed. She addressed Joachim, her eyebrow raised. "Tell him he can wait all day if I want."

0o0o0o

Stepping into the coffee bar, Teagan stopped off at the counter, ordering her white chocolate raspberry mocha and picking up a pound of chocolate covered coffee beans. She liked to keep some at the club and by her computers at the house. Coffee and chocolate, two flavors that went so very well together.

She loved this place. And would come here whenever she could. The tables were scattered throughout the place. Many of them had places to plug in laptop computers. If you didn't want to sit a table, it had sofas and overstuffed armchairs. Her favorite spot was in the corner. One of the sofas was so soft that she had trouble pulling herself out of the cushions at times. It was an ugly plaid pattern, the fabric stained from the many years of coffee drinkers.

As it closed early in the evening, it was usually closed by the time she made it out and to the club. Here the coffee was fresh. They had the most incredible biscotti she had ever tasted. And it was doubly wonderful dunked in a steaming cup of black coffee.

Yup, she was addicted. But it wasn't like it was going to kill her or anything.

It didn't take her long to find Acheron. His bright pink hair and dark sunglasses giving him away. His incredibly long body folded under him as he sat in one of the easy chairs. His fingers tapping on the laptop perched on his knee.

He didn't even look up at her as he motioned the chair opposite him.

Teagan took a similar position as Ash, folding her much shorter leg under her. Propping the other on the round coffee table in front of her. Idly, she used her foot to push the multitude of magazines away from her flip flop. Thinking that she needed to re-do her toenails.

Sipping her hot drink, she looked at Acheron over the edge of the tall cup. She watched as he saved whatever he was doing before closing the laptop. Probably updating the website, Teagan mused.

"Took you long enough." He told her as he took a sip from his own cup. No doubt some exotic coffee blend that Teagan had never heard of. His voice was one of mild annoyance.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I had no reason to hurry out." She still wasn't very happy with him. "Been a bit occupied, you see."

Acheron smiled, not quite showing the fangs that Teagan knew were there. "Yes. How is he?"

Teagan took another drink before answering. "Hopefully going to sleep." She gave him a glare, her eyes swirling briefly before going back to their original blue. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Ash couldn't help himself. It was so much fun to goad people. Most knew that he knew the future. That if he wanted, he could tell someone exactly what was going to happen in their lifetime. Even when they were going to die. Teagan knew. But she never asked. Now, he had to tell her about her past without revealing to much of her future.

Teagan wasn't going for the bait. "You know what. Why now?"

"I told you. He needs protecting."

"Horsecrap." She heaved a large sigh, taking another drink of her coffee. Absently, she ran her fingernail along the rim of the cup. "Please, just tell me why. Why didn't you tell me he was a Hunter? Or that he was still on this earth."

Acheron placed his cup beside him on the table, unfolding his leg as he did. "I couldn't. Artemis forbade it."

"Did Tristan know about me?"

Ash shook his head. "No. Artemis forbade it. She forbade me from telling either of you."

"Why?"

"Because I brought you back."

"Why did you bring me back?"

"You are possibly the last of my descendants. I couldn't bear the thought of you just dying." He sat back in his chair. "So I bit you."

"Okay." This she knew. This was part of the reason that Artemis hated her so much. That she was somehow related to her Acheron was sometimes more than the red haired Goddess could take. That Teagan was like Acheron in many ways. She had no where near the amount of power he had, but then she never cultivated them. So she had no idea what she was capable of. She was a healer. She healed the Dark Hunters of injuries they couldn't heal themselves. On more than one occasion she had saved the man from becoming a shade.

"Why doesn't she want Tristan and I to know about each other?"

"Jealousy. It made her happy to know that both of you are around and have no way of finding each other."

"I still don't get it?"

"Artemis granted him his revenge to spite me. To spite me because I made you. I broke a code that I wrote myself. That no Hunter should bring another over. That is why our bites are deadly." He picked up his cup, draining it before going on.

Teagan was silent, letting the man speak.

"She made him, knowing what you two were to each other. She is enjoying watching him fall further into his mind."

"That's why you sent him to me. To save him."

Acheron nodded. "You've done it before. You are the only one who can."

"So you were being honest when you said that he was drinking." Drinking blood from humans was as bad as going rogue. It was one of those rules that they all had to abide by. It carried a death sentence. "Artemis is sending a goon. Isn't she?"

"Yes. Being with you will offer him a certain amount of protection. Artie can't get to you."

Teagan sighed, sipping her cup and nearly spitting it out, realizing that it was cold. Leaning forward, she set it on the table in front of her. She rested her arms on her knees, looking at Ash. Her fingernails lightly clacking against each other. She was trying to process everything that he was telling her.

"So why now? And what do you want me to do?"

"I'm telling you now because I am tired of what Artemis has brought him to. Or will. Eventually he will go rogue." He had seen it. And it had haunted him for weeks. And it was because of this that he finally said 'Enough.' Teagan would definitely find out the minute he went to the dark side. And then it would be over, Artemis would send in her own hunter and Tristan would become a shade. For her to find out that way and not before, it would cause her own madness.

"How do I prevent that?"

"Simple." Acheron broke into a toothy grin, not bothering to hide his fangs. He leaned forward, picking up her coffee cup. He secretly wanted all his men to find their true mates. It wasn't often that something like this happened in their world.

"Well?" She watched as Ash touched the edge of her cooled coffee, the steam starting to rise from it again.

"Love him." He handed the cup back to her.

"I do." At least she thought she did. Then another thought started to creep in. "Shay." It was no more than a whisper. Shay who wanted so much from her. So much that she couldn't give him. She never could.

But he was such a good man. How would this affect him?

"Yes. Shay. What are your feelings for him?"

"I don't know." She ran her finger around the edge of the cup, the steam warming her finger. "I don't love him."

"Good."

"I need to talk to him. Don't I?" She took a sip. The hot liquid feeling good as it went down.

"Would help."

"So. How do I help him?" She blew out a big breath.

"Give him back his soul."

Teagan paled. She had heard of other Dark Hunters gaining their souls back. Not all of them succeeded. First, the human woman or man had to petition Artemis for that Hunter's soul. Then, if she chose, she gave them the amulet which contained that most precious part of them. Often, they succeed in giving the Hunter back his soul, then becoming human again. On several occasions, it failed. There were several men now wandering around as shades because their lover had failed Artemis' test.

"She'll never give me his soul." Her voice no more than a whisper.

"Artemis doesn't have his soul. You do."

Teagan nearly dropped her cup, her shaking hand placing it on the table to keep it safe. "Excuse me?"

"When you died, he willed his soul to you. You carry it. In you." Reaching forward he pointed to her chest. The spot where the dragon's wings were drawn over her heart.

'_She will bleed for the great Hawk. And that bird will shed blood for her.' _"That's why I can't sense him."

"Exactly. You two are connected in a way I cannot even begin to imagine."

Teagan placed her hand over her heart, the quickness of it surprising her. "How do I do it? How I do I give it back?"

"I don't know." He saw the look that she was giving him. "I'm being honest. I don't know. This isn't supposed to be happening. I'm doing something I shouldn't."

Teagan sat back in her chair. "Wonderful." She still had the feeling that there were things that he wasn't telling her. But, she had trusted him for so long, she may as well continue to do so. He usually only told her bits at a time. When it was most useful for her to know.

Acheron stood up, pulling a duffle from behind him. "I have to go. Here's Tristan's bag."

She stood also, taking the heavy bag. "Thanks." She opened the bag, intending to put her beans in there. Something silver caught her attention. "Acheron Parthenopaeus."

'Yes!' Ash turned around. "Yes, dear?"

"What's this?" She held up a silver torc. It's intricate design interlaced with what Teagan thought was her hair. It was heavy, the ends of it done with tiny, engraved dragon heads.

He took the necklace from her hand, hefting it as he did so. "I do believe that this was your wedding gift to Tristan." He handed it back to her. Looking at her over the rims to his sunglasses.

"But, we're not married." She whispered.

Ash came to her, placing his large hands on her shoulders. Bending down to her level. "You are married. You just don't remember. Unfortunately, there is much that you don't remember. Tristan will help you." He stood up, his arm coming around her shoulders. "Walk with me. There are more things that I need to tell you."

0o0o0o

Her house was deserted except for Tristan. Tired as she was, she kicked off her flops, leaving them on the kitchen floor. Someone would pick them up later.

Barefoot, she made her way up to her room, holding the torc in her hands. Her fingers feeling the hair that was entwined with the silver. Not surprised that it was in such good condition. If it was anything like Tristan's weapons, he would take extra care with it.

She had sat in her jeep, just staring at it, her finger running over the piece of hair. The way it was intertwined with what looked like ancient Celtic designs. It seemed to be ancient writing, this she knew. But she couldn't remember. The silver working of the heavy necklace so fine it looked as though it took years to make. And that the worker had such a skill.

She was married to Tristan. Believing all these years that he had died before they could do so. And she didn't remember it. Any of it.

Acheron had said that there was much she didn't remember and that Tristan would help her remember. He had admitted to jumbling her memories of her death, being as violent as it had been. And her remembering was coinciding with Tristan's increasing need for blood. Ash had told her that eventually she would remember. And that Tristan would help her.

And in that respect, while Acheron was mercifully addling her mind, Artemis was doing nearly the same with Tristan. Only making his memories more painful. Bringing his most horrid memories to the foreground while the good and pleasant ones were more in the shadows. She had even planted in his mind that she had cheated on him with his brother, Galen.

She hadn't. She knew in her heart that she hadn't. Acheron knew she hadn't. But Tristan needed to realize that on his own. Maybe that was why he had been so stand offish with her. Not wanting to get any closer to her than he already had.

Her mind spinning, she made her way to her room, pushing open the door.

There lay Tristan, sleeping in her bed. With only the sheet pulled up to just above his rear cheeks. His arm over his head, making his body seem longer. His dark lashes forming dark crescents on his cheeks. The sight of him like that against all that neutral white made her flush.

Teagan made her way over to the bed, climbing next to Tristan, the torc in her hand. With her free hand, she ran it over the expanse of his exposed back, over his shoulders, down his arm. Lightly, she traced his spine to the slight swell of his behind. Her hand becoming re-familiar with his body.

Slowly, Tristan turned over, the sheet falling lower over his hips. The feel of her hands awakening him as they moved to the front of his thigh. Seeing the torc in her hand, he sat up, not bothering to pull the sheet to cover himself. He reached out to her, pulling her closer to him. He put his lips so close to her ear that she could feel him breathing.

"I will never leave you."

Silently, she placed the necklace around his neck. Tears falling as Tristan kissed her, pulling her under him on the bed.

* * *

A/N: How was that for a reunion?

Cardeia - You mentioning that coffee made me fall off my chair. It is exactly the same coffee that I order whenever I go to the Barista that is near my house. As the thing is quite pricey, I only go about twice a week. And I even keep the coffee beans by my computer. They are even better than Swedish Fish. Though they keep me wired.


	12. Chapter 12

Tristan's Peace - Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you may recognize from King Arthur. Nor do I own any that you may recognize from the Dark Hunter Series by Sherrilyn Kenyon. I am merely playing with them for a time. So please don't sue me, I have no money. Nada, zippo, zilch.**

**KnightMaiden -** So, I give you ideas huh? Good. Glad to have beenof someuse. Now let's hope she keeps Day with Tristan. No, these twoareNOT going to be seperated again. This I promise.

**Melosine** - Here are a few things that I hope will fill in some blanks. You mentioned things that Ialready have plans for. But,if it seems that I'm forgetting, remind me. I work with old people and old-timer's is catchy.

**Cardeia **- I know I said I wasn't going to post. But, this was just sitting on my computer. Looking all pretty like. And I've had a stressful day at work. Needed to get my pressure down.

I have an idea on the torc. One you gave me so long ago. You'll like it, but won't see it for a while yet. It's in this new story that I'm doing. A little piece called 'The Taming of Lancleot.' Maybe you've heard of it?

Books - I am a bood fiend. Think I've spent more on books than on groceries. But not as much as on coffee. I gave Teagan my downfall. And my daughter has gotten my love for books also. We read so much.

The bites. I've often wondered that also. See, in the books, DH bites are supposed to be deadly. You some of them bite and all is well. Something about how we see vampire bites. All sensual like. And one of them (Zarek), snacks. His book "Dance with the Devil" is who Tristan is based loosly on. So that would be a great one to read. Though, there is an order. For inside stuff that I don't go into here. The DH site would tell you more. But as a warning, they are very smut filled. Very. But, a quick weekend read. Ash, he's the very first DH. So he's more the prototype. He has his flaws. They've gotten better since him. But, none are as powerful as him I've tried to get that somehow Teagan is related to him. Hense why he's brought her over and Artie can't touch her. And since in his human time, Acheron was castrated (Long story) no DH can procreate. But, as with biting there have been exceptions. (NO! T & T will not become parents again in this life) And Ash brought her over right before Artie made Tristan. She did it to spite Ash. For whatever reason. And no, I don't plan on doing a thing with her. She's to complicated and I don't like her.

Hope that helps you along. Maybe to understand more. And I so want to see that torc now. What's the name of that store? And do they have a website?

Now, on with the story.

* * *

2005

Teagan stirred, trying to move. It didn't take her long to remember that she wasn't alone in the bed. As she tried to move again, arms tightened around her, pulling her closer. Panic started setting in. She never shared her bed. Not with anyone. Especially ones that had arms as strong as these.

Struggling more, a low rumble came from behind her. "Sshh, it's alright." The faint scent of leather and horses wafted to her nose.

Tristan. She smiled, she snuggled closer to him, her back pressing into his front.

"Go back to sleep. The sun has not set yet." He said as he adjusted his hips into hers, his face becoming buried into her mass of hair.

Teagan nodded into the dark, her eyes closing again. Sleep not that far behind. The sound of an early evening thunderstorm rumbling in the distance, her mind nagging at something that Acheron had said.

_468 AD_

_The tavern was crowded, almost filled to the rafters with people as Teagan made her way to the large bar. The air was thick and stale, the humidity of the evening's rain stuck into the large rooms. The rain had done nothing to quell the heat, only making it worse._

_The heat and humidity of theevening only making her stomach roll more than it had during this entire day._

_Maybe it was a good thing that Tristan wasn't in the fort this night. She doubted that she would be able to take the hotness of his body. She felt like stripping down to nothing right now. She smiled thinking that she didn't want to attract the unwanted attention of Lancelot this evening. He had already been glued to her side, much to Cass' chagrin. All she really wanted was some peace and quiet._

_After stumbling over someone's feet, Teagan finally made it to the bar, her hand coming in contact with something sticky. Her stomach immediately revolting. It was a good thing nothing was in it._

"_Van, I need some hot tea." She said between gags as shook her hand, trying to get the offending substance off._

_Dagonet noticed that Teagan looked a little pale. "Teagan? Are you all right?" He pulled out a rag, handing it to her._

_Teagan nodded. "I'll be fine."_

" '_Av you told him yet?" Bors' face broke out into a huge smile and Teagan noticed that he was missing a tooth. 'Must've happened on this last run out.' She mused._

"_No Bors, I have not" She heaved a sigh. Wonderful. Bors knew. He'd never keep a secret. "And don't you dare." She glared a bit at the big man._

_Dagonet laughed. "You know, as sharp as Tristan is, he sure does miss things." He took the rag from Teagan, gently guiding her to an empty stool next to him._

" 'S_pecially when it's right under his nose." Bors roared._

"_Van, I really need that tea." An exasperated Teagan said, he head finding contact on her arm._

_0o0o0o_

_Teagan couldn't avoid it. Guinevere was away with her family until Arthur came back from this trip. It was up to her to meet and greet the incoming visitors. Especially the high ranking ones such as Commander Victor Imperioli. He was a month early for his visit. _

_Arthur had taken the knights and a few others to look at a new area of Britain. An place he had hoped would be centrally located. On in which he could command and rule better. Being located as such, he could send out his troops quicker than he could currently. _

_They had been gone for nearly two months. Had left a week after Teagan had told Tristan she was pregnant. Teagan had thought he was going to have a heart attack, he was so surprised by her news. He had become so angry, avoiding her at every turn. Had spent the rest of the week before leaving in Lancelot's old room. He didn't speak to her much. And she didn't speak to him. She could be a stubborn as he._

_She was nearly four months along now. And she missed Tristan terribly. Hopefully, these months away would let the thought of children sink into that fat head of his. That maybe he would at least accept it. She still had no idea why he reacted the way he had. It was like he didn't want a child at all._

_Teagan shook her head. She didn't need to be thinking about that right now._

_Galen would be with Victor. She had already heard it from Cir. The old stable man had filled her in on the newly arrived visitors. It had been so long since she had seen him and her heart was happy at the thought of setting eyes on him once again. _

_Teagan couldn't wait for the others to meet him._

_She met up with the squire before she entered the table room. He didn't look any happier to hear about them arriving earlier than expected. "I hear we have visitors, Jols."_

_He fairly rolled his eyes. "Yes. We do. And the commander is asking about you."_

"_Oh, joy." She muttered to herself._

_0o0o0o_

_Teagan curtseyed to the Roman Commander. Which was getting harder to do in her current condition._

"_Commander Imperioli. It is good to see you again. What brings you to this fort?" She put on her best diplomatic face. She shrugged inwardly. Once the move was completed, Arthur wanted her to take on the more diplomatic of the duties. This was great practice, Jols had said. _

_Right. Her stomach wanted to revolt her and now._

_Victor Imperioli took his time eying Teagan up. Taking in every shape of her body. From the way she was holding herself up to the hard glint her eyes carried. "I have business with Arthur Castus. But, I was told that he is not here." It was too bad she was pregnant. _

_But, that could be remedied._

_Teagan looked at Victor Imperioli with contempt. It had been 14 years since she had seen this man. She shuddered inside at the thought of what he nearly did to her. And what he was probably still doing to his men. Just the way he was looking at her made her skin crawl. _

"_You are right. He and his knights are away. They will not return for another week or two." She told him as calmly as she could._

_Imperioli couldn't contain his happiness at this news. "Ah. That is too bad. We are in no hurry. We will wait."_

"_How nice to hear." Teagan's voice was clipped. Her rising anger and disgust nearly coming to the surface. She turned to Jols, who was standing so close to her, she nearly bumped into him. She couldn't help but chuckle at the man. He was such a dear. Arthur had made sure that Jols would be her companion as he needed to take the rest of the Knights away with him._

_Teagan rested her hand upon his arm, earning a toothy smile from the squire. "Please, Jols. Go find him and his men some rooms."_

"_Yes, milady." Ignoring Imperioli, Jols moved to carry out his task._

_Teagan sat in the first available chair. Gawain's or Galahad's she thought absently. Looking up at the man, she could see his smugness. There was something more than just some business with Arthur. She could feel it in her very bones._

"_What do you really want? Commander." She asked him, taking a drink of water. Hoping that he couldn't see her hands shaking._

_No such luck. Victor saw the trembling in her hands. He smiled, knowing that his very presence was causing her discomfort. He moved closer to her, a pleasant smile on his pale, gaunt features._

"_As I've said. I have business with Arthur." He leaned close her, his hands brushing hers that she had resting on the round table. "But, seeing you here is such a boon. I have missed you so."_

_Teagan snatched her hand back, wishing she could stand quickly. Wondering what was taking Jols so long to come back. She took a huge breath in, her mind steeling itself to the man next to her._

"_Horsecrap. I know you sent Justus to find me. I know he told you that I was wed to another. I'm just surprised that it took you so long to come for me yourself."_

_Victor straightened, watching her intently. Trying to gauge her mood. Right now she was showing nothing. No emotion at all. Even her eyes were expressionless. She had grown up. Before, he could read her like a book. Now, she was becoming the diplomat that was rumored she was._

"_I understand that you are wed to one of Arthur's knights?"_

"_Yes, I am."_

_Imperioli looked at her expectantly, trying to read her. "Well?"_

_She just stared at him, face impassive. "Well? Well, what?"_

"_Which one is it?"_

"_That would be none of your concern. Commander." Teagan looked coldly at him, dropping the impassive look. She didn't know how Tristan kept it up for so long. "I'm surprised that you didn't beat the name out of Justus." She added the last with as much sarcasm as she could. _

_Victor Imperioli looked smug. He always looked smug to Teagan._

"_He couldn't remember the name. I will just ask someone else." He didn't tell her that he already knew the name of her knight. He didn't tell her that he knew the fate that had befallen Justus in her hands and the knights. Justus had done well, sending word where she was and her current activities. He had done what he was told to do. Except for bring her back to Rome. His beloved Justusnever made it back to Rome. But, he would get her. She needed to pay for the harm she had done to Justus. She would become his. And there was no way anyone would stand in his way. There was no doubt about that._

_Jols took that moment to enter the table room, the great hall. "Lady, Commander. The rooms are ready."_

_Teagan got up from the chair she was sitting in. Only Jols had noticed that it was Tristan's chair._

_Her eyes blazed at Imperioli. "If you will excuse me, Commander, I need to rest."_

* * *

A/N: So, now we finally meet Victor. And with Victor, comes Galen. 


	13. Chapter 13

Tristan's Peace - Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you may recognize from King Arthur. Nor do I own any that you may recognize from the Dark Hunter Series by Sherrilyn Kenyon. I am merely playing with them for a time. So please don't sue me, I have no money. Nada, zippo, zilch.**

**KnightMaiden - **Here you go! And if you need anymore ideas, just let me know.

**op** - No need to beg. Here's more! (grin!)

**melosine** - So happy that Victor came across as evil. Tristan's reaction? Though not good, has it's purpose. He'll explain later.

**June Birdie** - Good, that's what I wanted everyone to do - hate that man on sight. And yes, they are finally together, but the fight is not over

**Cardeia **- Yes, more loose ends tied. And more to come. Yes, the men are gone. I neeed them to be away so Victor could be introduced and I thought that it wouldn't quite work if everyone was around her. And since an old friend is coming back, I wanted to give them some alone time.

Think why Tristan would react the way is did. Think about his temperment, his past, his personality.

And your one remark about how you see their relationship? That they let the other just be? I've learned that lesson a long time ago. The hard way. And yes, Teagan is stubborn, just wait...

* * *

2005

Carrick stepped out of her car, her sneakers crunching on the gravel as her foot moved. She swung the car door closed, wincing as she heard the familiar rattle of it's hinges. She really should get a new one. It wasn't as if she didn't make enough money. She did, Teagan paid well. It was that this car had once belonged to her father. Maybe she would buy a new one, then put this one up and have it restored.

Maybe.

The familiar sadness washed over her as she walked up the porch steps to Teagan's home. She loved this house. She had spent so many years just running around is many rooms. And if she thought the house was huge now, it had seemed so much more so when she was little.

When her father had been killed, Carrick had been sent to live with her grandmother. Her Gram had been best friends with Rosie McArland, the owner and caretaker of this lovely home. A boarding house. Or school. If memory served Carrick right, it was a school for those girls who had had a rough time in their home lives. Some had been raped by a family member or assaulted. Or some had just found themselves pregnant and had nowhere to go as their families had shut them out.

Rosie had taken them in. Given them a kind and loving home. Teaching these girls that they were worthy to be around and that they could be functional members of society.

But, how did Teagan come to own this house and it's vast property?

According to the rumors that Carrick had heard, Teagan was once one of those girls. Something about a horrendous happening in her past. She had been remembering something horrible. But, not fully. From what her Gram had told Carrick, Teagan was brought in by some man name Ash. A friend of Rosie. Finding herself here in Rosie's house, the two had apparently become great friends. According to what her Gram said, Teagan has been living in this house for as long as she could remember.

Then the school had fallen on tough times. Rosie was going to have to sell the house and property. Teagan, unbeknownst to everyone, was loaded. She had bought the property and given it back to Rosie. Not asking for a cent.

Gram said that eventually, girls stopped coming to the house. Especially when Rosie became sickly. As Carrick came to live with her Gram, she spent many years running in this house. Playing with the horses. Or swimming in the pond. Or spending time in Teagan's library. When Rosie died, she left Teagan the entire property.

And though the red haired woman didn't continue to take wayward girls in, she opened her home to those who were in need. It seemed, to Carrick's young mind, that Teagan had special powers. That she was some witch or something.

For those to came to her house usually, were those whom never should have lived. Most were injured so badly that any normal human never would have survived it. Or sick. Carrick remembered on man who had gotten poisoned. His hands and feet had turned a sickly black color.

But he survived. Even some that had seemed to go mad. She even took in humans who had been attacked by the most evil of monsters.

And that was how Carrick was introduced to Teagan's world of Dark Hunters and Daimons.

Instead of pushing the memory away, Carrick let it wash over her. Sitting down on the steps as she remembered. She had learned long ago to accept what had happened. You didn't dwell to much on the past, it made you bitter.

Carrick had been thirteen when it happened. The day her father had been mortally wounded by that Daimon named Jan.

It had been late at night, nearly midnight. There had been a blizzard that day. On October 31st no less. Carrick remembered this well, for it didn't snow like that very often

She and her father had been shopping in the mall for several hours. After that, enjoying a pizza from Pizzeria Uno's. Stepping outside the mall, they had gotten a huge surprise. Not only was the parking lot empty, nearly a foot of snow had already fallen. They had had fun, having a snowball fight on the way to the car.

Carrick had been laughing so hard, that she fell into the snow when it happened. Which, according to Teagan, had been a good thing. There were three of them, she remembered. All of them tall and all of them with the hair so light it was almost white.

It happened so fast that Carrick didn't really see much. She had hidden herself under the car, burying herself into the snow. A cold chill wracked her body as she remembered the feel of the cold snow seeping into her jeans, sweater and sneakers.

Her father was yelling, keeping the attackers away from Carrick. Their attention solely on him. Carrick heard shouts, taunting, swearing as her father tried to attack the creatures. For that is what Carrick thought they were.

Then there was a loud grunt and Carrick saw her father fall into the snow. Blood making all that whiteness a bright red.

But, she did not come out of her hiding place. Not until she heard the voice of the woman who she came to know as Teagan. The woman who had the swirling silver eyes and hair as red as the blood in the snow.

They, Teagan and another man named Spurius, took her father to a house. Not a hospital. Someone had said that it was a better place for him than a hospital. Here, he had a better chance at survival than at the hospital where they wouldn't know what his wounds even were. She had spent over a week tending to Carrick's father. A man she didn't even know.

Carrick didn't even know what wounds they were until she turned eighteen. Her father had been attacked by a Daimon. A vampire to the unwary. That creature was after her father's soul. And apparently succeeded.

For though Teagan was able to save the body, she was unable to save the soul. At Carrick's request, she had been able to sit with her father as he died. And though Gram wasn't to happy at that, Carrick was so glad that Teagan had let her do it. It gave her a chance to tell her father every thing she had ever wanted to say to him. All her love was poured into that time while she sat by her father's side.

So when he took his last breath, little Carrick was not surprised. She was saddened, yes, but not bitter. He wouldn't be able to see her graduate college or even get married. But, she would always hold him in her heart.

After they took him away, Carrick sought Teagan out. To thank the strange woman for all she had tried to do. To tell her that she wasn't angry that her father couldn't be saved.

When finally Carrick found her, she was in the library, curled into one of the large leather chairs. The fire going at full blast. Tears were running down her cheeks from her now blue eyes. And in her lap was the prettiest sword she had ever seen. It looked so old, but so well taken care of.

And Teagan sat, staring into the fire, her hands lightly caressing the sword.

0o0o0o

Carrick gave her head a small shake, bringing herself off the step. She was here for business, not a stroll down memory lane. The papers she held in her hand flapped in the slight breeze that had picked up. It was an order that needed to be placed today and Teagan's computers were the fastest way to get it done. Then she could sign them when she woke.

She didn't bother knocking. She had her own key to the place. Working for Teagan all these years brought a bit of trust. And Teagan wouldn't be awake at this time of day. Not usually.

Carrick wasn't sure if Joachim was home from class or not. She looked at her watch. 3:30pm. Maybe. Maybe not. Stepping inside she got her answer.

He had himself bent over, searching for something in the fridge. His generous backside wrapped nicely in a loose pair of khaki pants. He had on a black polo type shirt and no shoes. He smiled warmly at her as he straightened, a can of Mountain Dew in his hand.

Carrick nearly dropped her papers and purse at the sight of him. She had to swallow hard. He was so handsome. The blush started to move up her chest and she was sure he could see it as it made it's way up her neck to her cheeks.

But if he did, he didn't say. "Hey, Carrick. What brings you by today?" His voice was ever so friendly. Almost flirty.

She lifted her papers. "Got to place that order that T forgot about." She moved past him, leaving the kitchen to find the computers. "How was your exam today?" She called as she turned the machines on.

Carrick nearly jumped twenty feet as his voice came form directly behind her. "I'm pretty sure I flunked." His voice was so deep that it sent goosepimples down her arms. "Math is just not my thing"

"Sorry." Carrick muttered as she fiddled with the program, setting her information for the order.

Joachim plopped himself on the couch, his feet coming up to the coffee table. He groaned as he pulled the huge math book into his lap. "We've been offered a chance to take it again tomorrow. The prof said that he'd take the better of the two grades."

Carrick smiled, she'd been there. But maths were always one of her better subjects. Now English and the written arts, no way. And right now she was taking this writing class. It was murder. She was barely holding onto a C.

"Sounds like he doesn't have much faith in you guys. But it's awful nice of him to let you torture yourselves again." She told him as she pushed the send button, placing the important order.

"Oh, happy my day will be." Another groan as Jac opened the book. "Hey, Carrick?"

"Hmmm?"

"Help me?"

0o0o0o

Teagan sat up in the big bed, Tristan's hand falling off her waist as she did so. She looked down at the dark headed man, her eyes taking in every line of him. He was laying on his stomach, one arm resting above his head while the other lay to his side. The one that had been holding her.

Carefully, Teagan pushed his longest braid out of his eye, her fingers then tracing his spine. She couldn't resist touching him. It gave her such a comfort. Smiling at him, she scooted off the bed, her bare feet making no noise as she stepped onto the carpet.

Quietly rolling over onto his side, Tristan watched as she made her way to the bathroom. Watching her as her hips gently swayed. Thinking to himself that she was way to thin. That she needed to gain some weight. He noticed, not for the first time, that she didn't walk fully on her heals when she was barefoot. More on her toes.

Tristan smiled to himself, settling his head on his arm, continuing to watch her. He watched as the tail of the dragon flowed over her rounded rear. He was still looking at her as Teagan entered the bathroom, squinting as the bright light came on.

Teagan padded softly to the bathroom, trying not to wake Tristan. As she passed, her eyes found the large oak clock that was mounted against the pale wall. It read 8:25 pm. The sun had set. She glanced back at Tristan. He had rolled over, but his eyes were still closed.

"Let him sleep." She softly told herself.

Quickly relieving herself, Teagan turned the faucet on, washing her hands. As she was about to leave, she caught her reflection in the mirror that hung on the door.

"_Lancelot!" Teagan called to the dark haired knight. He was the first she came upon._

_Lancelot looked at the very pregnant Teagan, barefoot and holding her boots. He broke out into a huge grin. Her dress was only covering her legs to her ankles. _

"_Why are you barefoot?"_

_Teagan grinned back at him and held out her boots._

"_Because I can no longer bend over to lace them." She pouted at him, knowing full well that she could get him to do anything for her._

Turning around she looked closely at her nude body. She had once had children. At least one child. Her hand ran over her flat stomach, wondering how. Her body never shown any signs. Her tattoo still in the same places on her body as when they were first applied. Her breasts had never changed their shape as far as she could remember.

Teagan craned her body around, trying to see her backside. Her body was still smooth, no stretch marks that she could see. You would think that her tat would change shape as her body did. She just couldn't believe that she had a child.

But, everything in her mind was screaming that she had.

Teagan let Tristan sleep, pulling on a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She was still bone tired, but her stomach was telling her that she needed to get something to eat. Her bare feet made no noise as she came down the stairs, taking the back route to the kitchen. It was dark and empty, so that meant that Jac was either out, downstairs or in the den.

Setting on a pot of coffee, Teagan decided that there was nothing that she wanted to eat. She grabbed the cordless and headed out of the dark kitchen. If Jac was still home, maybe she could convince him to order out. It wasn't that she didn't like cooking, she did. But, with things buzzing around in her head, she just didn't feel like it.

The den was brightly lit, nearly all the lamps lit. On the largest couch, Joachim sat. All his textbooks spread out around him on the cushions. There were loose papers, notebooks and Joachim's handheld spread out like a tornado had hit it.

"Hey, Jac."

"Hi, Aunt Teagan." Jac raised his hand in welcome. "Oversleep?" He didn't want to ask about the Hunter that was in her bed. Before Teagan had gotten home from her chat with Ash, Jac had noticed the sleeping man as he passed Teagan's room. It was none of his business.

And he'd find out eventually what they were to each other.

"Just a bit. It's been a busy day." Teagan told him as she ran her hands through his dark curls. She was very happy that he didn't put that styling gel stuff in it today. She loved it when he went natural. It was then that she noticed Carrick sitting on the floor, her nose also in books. "Hello, Carrick. I didn't see you down there."

"Hi, T." She also raised her hand, not looking up. She looked like she was cross referencing math textbooks. Teagan gave a cringe, she hated math. "You're order is done. Just sign and I'll fax them before I leave."

"Thanks." Teagan sat in the swivel chair that was next to her computer center. Not really a center, it took almost the entire wall. "Do you guys want to order out tonight?" Her chair creaked as she moved it closer to the desk.

"Sorry, T. I'm going to the club for a few hours. Shay says there was a delivery and I want to make sure it's all there." Carrick mumbled as she jotted down a figure, then handed the notebook to Jac.

"Sure. What?"

"I was thinking subs." With Joachim's head nod in approval, Teagan ordered the sandwiches from the local deli that just happened to deliver. Remembering that Tristan was here, she ordered enough for an entire army, not really knowing what he would like. The food wouldn't go to waste. The subs were quite good as leftovers.

Teagan opened her e-mail, thankful that Acheron hadn't sent her anything. In fact, she was quite lucky, there wasn't anything of any great importance. Since the club was also closed for the next two nights, this meant that Teagan would have some down time. No rush for anything.

Teagan didn't bother shutting down the computer. She or Joachim would be on it at various intervals, it would be more of a bother to turn it off then on every time someone wanted to use it.

"Jac, I'm going out back. Since I'm not going to bring the cell, let anyone know that I'm off duty tonight and to find their own ride home."

"Sure T." He didn't miss the tiredness in her voice, nor the hint of worry. He wondered if it had anything to do with the Dark Hunter named Tristan.

He hoped not. From what he had gotten from the dark man, he seemed like an interesting man. He didn't seem to mind when Jac asked to interview him. Nor did he care that Jac taped it to listen to later.

He did know Lancelot, Arthur, Gawain, Galahad and a bunch of others. Whatever questions that Jac asked Tristan, he had answered. Most of the fairy tales that he had heard were false. And it had been so interesting to speak to someone who knew them first hand.

There were advantages to bing immortal. Just the amount of history that one would have seen was phenomenal.

But, the largest drawback was the fact that they generally didn't have a soul. That and they usually had something dreadful happen in their human lives to bring them to this point.

Joachim wondered at Tristan's story. And from what Carrick had said earlier, Teagan acted like she knew him well. Jac hoped, with Tristan here, that the unknown in Teagan's life would become clear.

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? I thought I would explain how Carrick became involved with Ash and his crew as most humans aren't allowed to know. And I want to give her and Jac some time together.


	14. Chapter 14

Tristan's Peace - Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you may recognize from King Arthur. Nor do I own any that you may recognize from the Dark Hunter Series by Sherrilyn Kenyon. I am merely playing with them for a time. So please don't sue me, I have no money. Nada, zippo, zilch.**

**Cardeia** - More background for you. Only this time, Joachim. And just a tiny bit of interaction with him and Carrick. I hope it's okay. He's going to be the one who thinks before he reacts.

Here's Teagan's emotional bit. As much as I hate my heroine to cry, she needs to do it. I don't know why, but Tristan needed to be there when she did. I think it's important for him to see it. But, maybe I'm just loony.

Any ideas on how our boy should react? Been thinking about it and am still coming up blank. Still have to get in Shay's reaction.

**op **- Never! It fuels me to hear that. At least I know one person is out there and still interested in this thing.

**KnightMaiden** - I like your new one. Very nice so far. And here's more for you.

* * *

2005

"Teagan! Wait!" Joachim called, standing up from the couch. As he did so, numerous books, papers, several pencils and a calculator fell over onto Carrick.

He gave her a brilliant smile. "Sorry, love. I'll be right back." He used her head as leverage as he stepped around the mess.

Carrick blushed, dipping her head at the slight touch. "S'Alright." She mumbled as she started picking up the papers and removing the pencil that had somehow gotten stuck in her hair. She needed to get going anyway.

Stepping over Carrick, Jac nearly ran after Teagan, the woman moved so fast. She was already out of the sliding glass doors that led to the back yard of the property. He knew where she was headed.

The pond.

When Teagan had things to think about, she headed to the pond. It was a very pretty place if you liked things like that. Joachim personally didn't. It wasn't all that big, but very deep. At one time there had been fish in there. And every spring and fall, the Canadian geese would make a visit. After the fish had died out one summer during a horrific drought, Teagan started treating the pond. Making it a pleasant place to swim. She had a dock built and there were even a couple paddle boats that cold be taken out.

He briefly wondered if Carrick would like to go out someday.

The area around the pond was more like a park, several trees in various stages of growth were spread around. One particular tree was nearer the dock, an old wooden bench underneath it. Jac knew that this one tree was older than himself.

And as a joke, he'd tell Teagan that the tree was older than her.

"Probably is." She'd always say.

He watched as Teagan didn't respond to his calls, obviously in her own thoughts. Her small form walking quickly to stand at the end of the dock. The rising moonlight pale against her.

Joachim decided not to follow Teagan any further. She apparently needed the time alone. When she was ready, she'd talk.

Closing the sliding glass doors behind him, Joachim made his way back to the kitchen. Noticing that Carrick had left.

A tinge of emptiness crept into him as he looked at her neat piles. Not a thing lying on the floor.

0o0o0o

The food that Teagan ordered would be here soon, so Joachim went into the kitchen to wait for the delivery man. It was one that had been here on several occasions so knew to come to the kitchen door. Jac would know as soon as anyone set foot into the driveway anyway. A warning light went on above the door that led to the garage.

As he entered the kitchen, he noticed that Tristan was looking around in the fridge.

"What you looking for?" He asked the scout.

Tristan straightened, having already heard the young man come in. "Something to eat." He turned around, his eyes scanning the kitchen.

"So tell me, how do you know my Aunt?"

Tristan eyed the man, wondering if he could, indeed be related to him. "How do you know she's your Aunt?"

Joachim's mouth remained set, but his eyes smiled. The small wrinkles around his eyes moving. "I don't. Not really. But, Teagan says that Lancelot was once her close friend, a brother to her. As I am one of his descendants, it makes sense to call her that." Now he smiled, a warm one that Tristan could tell was heart felt. "And she's been good to me."

Tristan nodded. He'd believe that she was good to the boy. And as Joachim answered Tristan's question, he decided to answer Jac's question. It was only fair. And it was all about to come out anyway.

And Tristan was thinking that they just may need Joachim's help in all this. And he'd never been one to lie to people. He had never been good at it anyway. Teagan could always tell when he tried.

"I'm her husband." He watched as Joachim's eyes got so much bigger. It was almost amusing.

"Excuse me?" Joachim sputtered. Teagan never mentioned anything about a husband. Only a past lover. And that had been sparse information when Jac wondered about her lack of bed partners. He had assumed that it had ended badly. "She never mentioned a husband."

"She didn't remember." Tristan's voice caught, heavily laced with emotion. His eyes scanning the kitchen again. He was most certainly looking for something, trying to get his mind off his hurt.

Joachim eyed the scout. His mind going in different places. He opened his mouth several times, but nothing would come out.

Tristan noticed the man's confusion. "She's had some bad things happen to her."

"Right. Knew that. She's starting to remember. Bad nightmares." Jac nodded his head, bringing his finger to his chin. His fingernail scratching the small pimple that had decided to pop up in his beard. "Are you involved?"

"Yes." Tristan didn't miss that Joachim's dark eyes flashed with anger. He held a hand up, warning the young man. "I'm not the cause of her distress." He said, trying to placate him.

"Ah huh." It wasn't that he didn't believe him. It was the way the man looked. His face was showing absolutely nothing. To Jac, Tristan looked like he was hiding all sorts of fascinating secrets.

Kind of like Acheron.

Joachim had a momentary flash at anger toward the Atlantean. How could he do this to her? To them? It was obvious that Tristan loved her. Why didn't Ash tell her about him? He had to of known, Tristan was a Dark Hunter for God's sake.

It just didn't make sense to him. Ash doted on Teagan, as much as he did Simi. What good could possibly come from keeping this a secret for so long?

"Will you hurt her?" He had a feeling that this Dark Hunter wouldn't. But, there was more to this story between them. And if Teagan was anything like Ash, she'd only tell bits and pieces at different times. One learned to be patient when deciphering those two.

Tristan stood straighter. "Never." His hand automatically going for his absent sword. Damn. He'd have to start strapping that thing on at all times.

The corners of Joachim's mouth turned up. His hunch was right. "Good."

"Where is she?" Tristan's eyes moved upward as the warning light flashed. There was someone on the property. He wanted to know where she was. To get her back into his sight.

He only just found her again. He didn't feel comfortable when she wasn't near him. When he couldn't see her. Or smell her.

And he wouldn't. Not until this entire thing was over between Victor and them.

Joachim bent at his waist, pointing out of the kitchen. "Out back. The pond." He pulled a handful of bills out of his pocket. "Food's here."

0o0o0o

Tristan moved slowly out into the humid night. In the distance, he could hear the rumble of a thunderstorm. Pale flashes of lightning flashed to the east. But the clouds hadn't rolled in this far yet. The rising moon was setting off it's bright light. Reflections showing in the rippling on the pond's surface.

His eyes, accustomed to the dark as they were, had not trouble picking out the red-haired woman standing at the edge of a short dock. She had her head thrown back, her hair closer to the ground. Her hand hanging limply by her side. It almost looked as though she were praying for strength.

She must have heard him coming for she turned around, her eyes seeking out his. Their blue shimmering with unshed tears. Her face so sad that Tristan could feel his heart constrict.

It only took him a few quick steps for him to be in front of her, taking her into his arms. "Are you alright?" He asked into her hair, taking in her scent.

Teagan's shoulders heaved a tiny bit. "Yes. No. I don't know." She pulled away from him, her face tilted to look at him. She placed her hand on his heart, feeling the steady heartbeat underneath his palm.

"I mean. I don't know what to think. All this is so much to process all at once." She stepped into him, her cheek resting on top of her hand. "I feel like screaming."

"Then do." His face as serious as ever.

Teagan's soft snort of laughter made Tristan's heart feel a bit lighter. She pulled away, her finger caressing his cheek. "Tristan. Always the quiet one. Always the one to listen to it all." Her lips made a sad smile.

"Always." His own fingers found her neck, tracing her jawline. He needed to touch her as much as she needed to touch him. "Talk. You'll fell better. You always do."

Teagan pulled away, coming to stand at the end of the dock. Tristan watched as her hands made little fists at her side. As much as he wanted to hold and comfort her right now, he knew she needed to vent. To get out as much as she could now, before all hell broke loose.

So he just stood back and listened.

Teagan took in a huge breath before starting. She didn't turn to face Tristan, she knew he was still there. Listening to her.

"I'm so angry that Ash didn't tell me about you all these years. All these wasted years. I don't give a rat's ass that Artemis forbade him. There's more to it than that. Nobody forces Acheron to do anything that he doesn't want to do."

Now, she did turn to him, her eyes bright with tears. Her emotions were just pouring out of her, Tristan could feel them. She took in a shaky breath, the tears falling. When she spoke next, her voice shook.

"I'm scared to death because all these memories are coming back. Memories that are so horrid, they'd make the devil blush. Memories about me." She knew the look she gave him was bleak. "I'm afraid for my family. The one I have now. Joachim, Carrick. You."

Tristan moved to her now, standing close. "And?" He watched at the moonlight played off her glittering cheeks, her hair.

"And now I have to deal with Shay. He needs to know what's going on." Her voice soft, almost embarrassed. She knew in her heart that she didn't love Shay. Not like he wanted her to. But, she was very fond of him and had been actually considered furthering her relationship with him.

She had been stating to feel lonely. Well, finally letting herself feel that way. And she didn't want to be alone, though she was constantly surrounded by people who cared for her, now that these horrible nightmares were coming back.

"Do you love him?" A question he remembered asking her about his brother.

Teagan looked him directly in his eyes, thinking that they looked better when the were his human brown. "Not like I do you."

This was all Tristan needed to hear on that subject. He grabbed her tightly, his lips finding hers. Kissing her like his life depended on it.

It did.

"Come on." Tristan said after they broke apart. He took her hand, leading her to the bench underneath the tree. Guiding her down first, he sat down, drawing her into his arms. Not wanting to let go.

Teagan snuggled closer to him, taking in his warmth and calmness. Willing it to help her nerves. Her emotions.

"How are feeling?" He asked her softly. His own brown eyes looking over the water of the pond. Reveling in the closeness he had thought he lost so long ago. It was amazing, having all this back. Having her back with him. Now he just had to keep her with him.

They faced their biggest trial yet.

He decided to change the subject. "You know, I was looking around your kitchen..."

"See anything you like?" Her voice laced with amusement.

"You still don't like..." He didn't get any further before Teagan tapped his arm and pointed up, her eyes never leaving the pond. A smile playing around her lips.

Tristan couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing. It was a low, rumbling sound. Coming from somewhere deep within his chest. It was an odd sound. One he didn't use very often. And if he noticed the strangeness of it, he knew that Teagan would.

She did. "You don't laugh much do you?"

Tristan only shook his head. He didn't. But he wanted to.

0o0o0o

Tristan and Teagan hadn't come in yet, so Joachim took several of the subs and went down into his rooms. He needed to shower. And even though the club was closed to customers, he wanted to check on a few things there.

Maybe Carrick would still be there. He had really enjoyed her company today. In fact, he always enjoyed her company when the occasion arose. And he really wanted to tell her about his new news on the Dark Hunter that Teagan was helping.

She was a nice woman. So smart with her chemistry degree, working on her masters. She wasn't one of those women who constantly tried to bed him. She was able to hold an intelligent conversation with him. She always listened to what he had to say and spoke her mind when she wanted.

Though he tried the sleeping around thing, it didn't work. It never meant anything. So he stopped. If the right woman came along, then he would take things further. But right now, he wasn't in any hurry.

And Carrick was pretty. Very pretty. Not much taller than his Aunt, maybe an inch or two taller. The blonde hair framed her pretty face rather nicely. And she wasn't stick thin. She had curves. Most of the woman he dated would call her fat.

He didn't think she was. He personally liked his women with curves. They seemed more human to him that way. Most didn't seem so hung up on looks, making that their priority. Carrick seemed to think other things were more important in her life besides her looks.

She was a lot like his mother in most respects. With the brilliant temper to boot.

Joachim sighed, pulling off his shirt as he walked into his bathroom. The light automatically turning on. It always did as he entered this room due to a rather nasty fall he took when he neglected to turn on the light in the middle of the night.

But Joachim's mind wasn't on the bathroom lights. It was on his mother. And father. He missed them and would have to call when he next got the chance. It had been a week or two since he talked to them last.

He would. When he got to the club.

His parents were so proud of him right now. Being in America, going to school and practically owning a nightclub. Working for Teagan. Who had helped out his family tremendously.

Joachim was born in Whales. A poor town. His father being a fisherman and his mother an ex ballet dancer. They didn't have much money, Jac taking as many odd jobs as he could in order to continue going to the private school in a town nearby. There was no public school to go to. So, if any of the children wanted an education, they had to go to the private school.

As a result, many of the local boys and girls grew up without an education.

Not having enough money, his mother would do embroidery. Selling it in the neighboring towns and cities. Often going away for weeks at a time to sell her creations. She had given up dancing in order to marry Jac's father. She loved him so. And he, her. Jac had never seen two people dote on each other as those two did.

They were happy. Even though they were poor, they were happy.

When Joachim turned nineteen, something amazing happened to him.

A year before, on his eighteenth birthday, his father had given him a matching set of short swords. Each identical to the other. Each amazingly sharp. On the very end of them was the smallest engraving of a lion.

A woman traveler had come to their home, having heard that his family had the swords. She has said that she was a collector of Arthurian swords. She had even shown him an old sabre she had owned for many years.

Her name was Teagan. She gave no last name. And Jac thought she was a very interesting woman. She lived in America. New York State. She told him she owned a nightclub.

But, what was most intriguing about her was that she said he reminded her of someone from her past. They had got to talking about Jac's interests. One of his being the Arthurian legends. Not so much the romantic ones, but he ones that pictured Arthur as a real warrior.

She had asked where his family had acquired the swords as they were hundreds of years old..

"They have been passed down from generation to generation." Jac remembered replying.

Her face had lit up. Like she had discovered a lost treasure or something. "Have they every left your family." He would come to realize a long time later that she had gotten more in a treasure than a couple of short swords.

"Never."

And that was how Joachim had come to find out that he and his family were the descendants of Lancelot. One of the great Arthur's knights of the round table. She had answered any question that Jac could come up with. Her answers making so much sense.

Taking him to London, she had helped him research his family's history. Finding out that what she had said was true. All of it. She knew her history. It had been such a great time as Joachim had brought along his parents for a honeymoon they had never had.

She had offered to buy the swords. And at first, Jac didn't want to. They were his family's most prized possessions.

But, Teagan hadn't wanted to take the swords out of his hands. She bought the blades, letting Joachim keep them.

Teagan confessed many years later that she had only done that to help out his family. She was well off and occasionally gave to help those who needed the money more than her. Offering Jac a job working for her.

He would basically be a butler. Doing such things as Teagan needed done. Running errands, fetching dry-cleaning. Shopping for an eclectic group of people. She even required some help at her nightclub, Pax. His college education would be paid for in full, he would have a car, free room and board. And even a monthly allowance of spending cash. All for doing anything she asked of him.

The only stipulation was that he had to live with her. In the states.

Though he didn't want to leave, it was an opportunity that he couldn't pass up. He didn't.

And this was how he became Teagan's squire, drawn into her world of Dark Hunters. A job he wouldn't trade in a million years. Finding out what Teagan was and how she was tied to him had been the greatest adventure in his young life.

And the stuff he was getting to do... It didn't really matter that he couldn't tell many people, his parents included.

0o0o0o

The bright flash of light caused Victor to drop the already dead body of the woman he had been holding. He let the woman lay where he had dropped her, stepping over her to face the source of his evening's interrupted activities.

He gave a slight sneer as he realized who it was that had chosen to visit him.

Artemis stood with her hands on her tiny waist. The gauzy white dress doing nothing to conceal the curves of her nude body. Her hair falling in auburn waves to barely touch the marble floor.

Her eyes flicked to the dead woman, lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. "It's time."

At last. He would be free of this desolate place, so far into the jungles of South America that they didn't even have a name for the place he was imprisoned.

He would finally be free to claim his prize. But first he had to kill the scout.

"Where?"

"United States." She told him in clipped tones. Not saying any more than she had to. This man was vile and would only serve one purpose.

He was becoming fast annoyed. He needed specifics to carry out his bargain. "Where in the United States?"

"I don't know. He's being shielded. Most likely by her."

Victor didn't stop the smile that came over his face, showing every one of his teeth, his fangs. All still dripping in blood from the native woman that lay at his feet.

"So, you tell me that if I find him, I find her."

Artemis gave a bored sigh. She wanted this over. Wanted Acheron to herself. She wanted to be rid of this woman who claimed to be a descendant of his. This one woman who, besides that demon Simi, was most dear to his heart. "Yes."

Artemis wanted to be most dear to his heart again.

* * *

A/N: Question: How do YOU think Shay should react? Should he accept it or should he kinda go off? 


	15. Chapter 15

Tristan's Peace - Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you may recognize from King Arthur. Nor do I own any that you may recognize from the Dark Hunter Series by Sherrilyn Kenyon. I am merely playing with them for a time. So please don't sue me, I have no money. Nada, zippo, zilch.**

A/N: Have just spent some time back reading this story. And I'm going to pat myself on the back. I really like this thing. I'm actually sitting back in my chair going "I like this. This is good." I just hope you all think so. Seems a bit slow as I realize only about 48 hours have passed since the start. And that's okay. A lot is happening. And we will get to the meatier things.

And even though I know people are reading it, I'd like to see more.

**To all my reviewers: I'm not going to reply personally this chapter as this one is very long. I'll play catch up with the next. Please read and review. Hope you all like it. More flashbacks from both T & T.**

* * *

2005

Both Tristan and Teagan sat together on the bench. Underneath the apple tree. Neither wanting to talk, each in their own thoughts.

Teagan was thinking about something Ash had told her. A thought that was nagging the back of her mind. An idea that Artemis had put into Tristan's head. Then letting his naturally suspicious mind take it from there.

That she had cheated on Tristan with his brother Galen. She hadn't. Tristan had to know she hadn't. But, he hadn't talked about it. In fact, Tristan hadn't said much of anything. Her mind went back, trying to figure out how and why he would think that.

No matter how she tried, she couldn't figure it out. But she remember her happiness at seeing him again. It had felt so good to touch him, knowing he was actually still living.

_Teagan didn't go and rest like she told Victor she would. She had waited so long to see Galen that she couldn't contain herself. She needed to make sure he was whole. _

_Now._

_She found him as he was just walking out of the stables. What looked like saddlebags slung over his shoulders. He noticed her as soon as she did him. _

_Both faces became happy faces. The relief evident in both._

"_Galen!" Teagan squealed in happiness. She ran into Galen's open arms, hugging him tight. The force of their impact nearly causing him to fall over. _

"_Galen. It is so good to see you again." The words muffled in his chest. She didn't want to let him go._

_Galen hugged her back. "It is good. It has been too long." He pushed her away, just a bit. He needed to warn her. Now. "Be careful of Victor. He is still after you. He sent Justus after you, but that foul thing never returned."_

"_Thank you for the warning. Am I in danger?" She didn't let him know that she had already seen Victor. He skin was still crawling with that meeting._

_Galen nodded. "I don't think he will hurt you. But he plans on taking you away, married or not. He has been planning this for many years. Rumor has it that your husband killed off Justus. He plans on killing your husband."_

_Teagan snorted. Of he only knew the truth about Justus' demise. "The knights of this fort will never allow that. They are family to me."_

"_Then you need to flee. Soon. I don't know what he plans to do, but..." He wanted to tell her all he had heard. Suspecting that Victor had somehow let him overhear his plans for her. Knowing full well that he would tell her as soon as he got the chance._

_Teagan interrupted. "Galen, do not worry. I almost hope Victor tries violence. Arthur will do his best to get you here. You can finish the rest of your service here. Under Arthur."_

"_But Arthur's knights. They are free men. And they stay?" Not one knight he knew had stayed with his Roman Commander once his service was over._

_She nodded. "They are good men. Arthur is a good man. A great leader. Our King."_

_Galen shook his head. He had heard about King Arthur and his round table knights. "That later. You need to get away from here. Is there no place you can go?"_

_Teagan put her hand on her growing belly. "I can't ride."_

_Galen noticed. He cocked a dark eyebrow. "Can you send a rider? To where your knights are?"_

"_I will. Merlin can send one of his tribe. They help me out in the infirmary while Dag is away."_

_His eyes grew big. "But Merlin is a woad." Maybe all the rumors he heard were true. Enemies uniting._

"_Woad, yes. And our ally. Our Queen, Arthur's wife, is woad. She is with her people now."_

Teagan smiled to herself, sparing a glance at Tristan, remembering when she realized that Galen was his brother. He wasn't looking at her, his eyes closed and his head back against the large trunk of the apple tree. He wasn't sleeping, but merely resting. His fingers making lazy circles on her thigh.

_Galen and Teagan were sitting on the wall, looking at the stars. Teagan looked at her friend. She hadn't seen him since they trained together all those years before. He should be ending his term of service soon. He was as handsome as she remembered. His dark eyes. His dark hair, that tended to be wild. She reached out and gently tugged on one of the plaits. The plaits reminded her of Tristan's. In fact..._

"_Galen? Do you have any brothers?"_

"_Yes. An older brother and older sister." He looked at her and saw confusion written on her face. "Why?"_

_Teagan didn't answer, she just stared at Galen intently, trying to find something._

_Galen just shook his head, smiling. He looked again to the stars._

"_I can't believe I didn't see it sooner." She whispered. More to herself than anything._

_If she looked hard enough, it was there. The same dark eyes and nose. The dark hair with the braids. Galen's mouth was different, smaller. And Galen was not as tall as Tristan, but broader, much like Gawain. But the resemblance was there._

"_See what, love?"_

_She touched his cheek. "You have no tattoos. Why not?"_

_Galen's voice got quiet, thoughtful. "Because that honor fell to my brother. But he was taken."_

_Teagan caressed his cheek again. She decided to do some fishing, just to make sure her hunch was right. "Do you miss your family?"_

"_I do. My brother especially. He taught me so much. He knew that the Romans would come for us. Though they did not come until he was twenty. He taught me everything he knew."_

"_I can't believe I missed it."_

"_Missed what?"_

_Teagan smiled at Galen. "You two are so different." And they were. Where Tristan was quiet and controlled, Galen was friendly and, at times, boisterous. These two were very similar in the way Dagonet and Bors were. In fact, Galen reminded her of Lancelot. No wonder Tristan took to him like he had. At the thought of her friends, she smiled sadly. She missed them._

_Galen noticed the smile. "Woman. What are you talking about?"_

_She decided to give in. Just a little. To see if he was as easy to goad as his brother. "Did anybody tell you who I was wed to?"_

_Galen shook his head. "No. They are only saying that it is one of Arthur's knights."_

"_Yes, that's right. Have you met any of those knights?"_

_He gave her a strange look. She was hedging. It was the same look that Tristan gave her when he was getting frustrated at her. "Woman, you are getting to something. Just tell me." Frustration was starting to creep into his voice. Along with a big amount of humor._

_Teagan threw back her head and laughed. Yup. "Oh boy. I can get Tristan riled like that too."_

_Galen went still. "Did you say Tristan?"_

_Teagan nodded. "He says that I make him so 'un bloody hinged' that he can't think straight."_

_He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Teagan knew Tristan. His brother Tristan, whom he hadn't see in on over 16 years. In fact..._

"_Are you telling me that you are married to Tristan?"_

_Teagan nodded, giving him the brightest smile he had ever seen on her. _

_Galen reached over and drew her into a huge hug, nearly crushing her. "You are telling me that my brother is alive?"_

_Teagan nodded._

"_And I'm going to be an uncle?"_

_She nodded again._

_Suddenly, he released her and burst out laughing. Tears came to his eyes. "Oh, Teagan, love. Can't picture old Tris being a father. He's too chilly. He doesn't say much as it is." He was clutching his sides._

_Teagan gave him a wicked grin. "You'd be surprised at what I can get him to say."_

_Galen fell over, still laughing. "Stop. I don't want to know."_

_When he was done laughing, he drew Teagan into him. She rested her head on his shoulders._

"_Tell me about when you were boys."_

"_Hasn't he told you?"_

_She nodded into his shoulder. "But I want to hear it from you. And he never mentioned your name."_

"_He taught me everything I know. He looked out for us, being the eldest. I've never seen anyone as good at warfare than he is."_

_Teagan nodded again. "He's very good. Especially at killing."_

_Galen rested his head on her shoulder. "You've seen him kill." It was not a question, but fact._

"_Yes, it was like watching a dance." Her voice became soft. "He enjoys it."_

"_Does that bother you?"_

_This time she shook her head. "No. This is what you do. What you were trained for. It is part of who you are." And it didn't._

"_My Teagan. Always the accepting one."_

"_I wasn't once."_

"_Tell me?"_

"_Tristan died." Her voice hitched. As it always did when she talked of it. It was still painful for her to think about. All the needless pain she had put that man through._

_Galen pulled away. "How? It can't be. You just said that he is alive."_

_Teagan patted her belly. "Oh, he is. And he did. I helped bury him. And Dagonet and Lancelot."_

"_I don't understand."_

_She chuckled. "Not many do. Dag was first. Then Tris and Lancelot." She went on and told him the story of how the Saxons attacked the fort. "I couldn't just stay here and look at that grave. Or Lancelot's. I love them so. But Tristan's was harder. I left the fort."_

_Galen shook his head. "I still don't get it. If they were dead, in the ground, how did they come back?"_

"_I asked. No one knows. Gawain said that they just showed up at the gate. That Merlin had his hand in it. He tried to show me once, but I didn't see it."_

_Galen was silent, trying to wrap his brain around what she was telling him._

_Teagan continued. "Dag and Lancelot said it was like a bad dream. They don't remember it at all. Just waking up in their beds."_

"_What about my brother?"_

_Teagan shrugged. "He says he doesn't remember. But every once in a while, he'll have a nightmare."_

"_Really?"_

_Teagan nodded. "He was more angry that I wasn't here when he came back."_

"_But you didn't know."_

"_I was captured by the Saxons. Dag and the rest found me and brought me back."_

"_Well, was Tris better then? When you came back?"_

_She shook her head. "No. And it got worse. And it was mostly my fault. Galen - I buried him. My brain couldn't get around that fact. It took a while for me to get over that. I pretty much avoided him as much as I could. In fact, I left. Again. And in the meantime, Tristan was angrier. More violent than usual."_

_Galen gave her a squeeze. "I'm glad things are good for you now."_

"_I wonder sometimes." She whispered to no one in particular._

Her mind coming back into focus, Teagan sat back, her toe digging into the soft gras that was underneath the bench. It felt cool to her foot, the dew beginning to form.

"Tristan?"

"What?" He moved his arm to her shoulders, his fingers catching a bit of her hair.

"I didn't deceive you." She turned her body, facing him. His fingers still in her long hair. "Ash says you thought I cheated on you with Galen."

Tristan looked at Teagan, the worry clearly evident in her eyes. "I know you didn't. I have better faith in you than that."

Again the tears threatened. One thousand plus years of suppressing all her feelings for this man about to spill over again. Teagan sniffed, trying to stop her eyes from leaking. "But, I remember. You acted so awful."

Tristan pulled her close. "I was more upset at the thought of having children. I wasn't ready for that."

Galenhad just been a convenient excuse to hide his own insecurities.

"_So you had a good time with my brother."_

_Teagan nodded. "As well as I could. Considering the week we've had. It was good to catch up on the years we've missed." Her voce held such warmth._

_Tristan eyed her. The way she talked about Galen. It was like... "Do you love him?"_

_She gave him a glance. His tone was different. Something was wrong. But she didn't know what yet._

"_Of course I do. He was the one who helped me survive. And now..." She reached out to touch Tristan's cheek, but he pulled away. "What's wrong?"_

"_Did you kiss him? Did you love him?" This was said low, holding warning._

_But Teagan couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What kind of question is that?"_

"_Just answer it." His voice was low, menacing. _

_Teagan didn't answer. She couldn't. Tristan had never acted this way about the other knights. She was close to Gawain and Lancelot and he didn't act this way about them._

_Tristan took her silence as a yes to his question. "So he was your first."_

_It dawned on Teagan. "You are jealous."_

"_Why shouldn't I be?"_

_She looked at him, dumbfounded. "Because I'm with you."_

"_But you met him first. It was him first. Then you met me and settled."_

_Teagan sprang up from the bed, she was so angry. As much as her expanded form would allow. "How dare you say something like that. You, not him, were my first."_

_Tristan got up from his seat and moved to mere inches from her. "Only because he wasn't here. I was."_

_Teagan's whole body shook. "I don't believe you." She raised her had to slap him, but stopped. She let her arm fall. It wasn't worth it. "I can't believe you are that insecure."_

_Tristan was calm. Way to calm. He only got like this when he was very angry or ready to kill. She prayed that it didn't end with violence. Normally, she took what he had to give, the violent side and everything. In her condition, she wouldn't survive it this time._

"_But Galen is so much more suited for you than I."_

"_You stupid man. You do not know me at all."_

_Without another word, she turned and left him standing there._

_0o0o0o_

_It was Gawain who found her in the training area, shooting arrow after arrow in to target 200 paces away._

_He whistled low. Awed as usual at how she could be that accurate. In the dark with only moonlight to guide her._

_Gawain stood for a moment watching her. It seemed she didn't know he was there. She stood tall. Well, as much as she could. Being not that tall to begin with._

_She wasn't wearing her usual breeches tonight. She was in a simple pale blue dress. It did nothing to hide her pregnancy. Being only four months along, she was showing a good bit. Gawain smiled. Merlin had said she was carrying twins. Then he frowned. Teagan was refusing to rest, even though she looked dead on her feet. She was also refusing to see Merlin. So she probably didn't know about the two babies. They had just found out themselves this evening. Which was why Gawain was looking for her in the first place. _

_He had gone up to their room to congratulate them when he noticed Teagan gone. And Tristan was just sitting there with a murderous look on his face. It didn't take Gawain long to figure that they had had a fight. And by the looks of Tristan, it was a big one._

_Gawain looked again to Teagan as she sent another round of arrows into the target. He sighed. He had figured that the news of twins was what set off the fight between the two. Teagan so far had not been very receptive to being pregnant. Tristan as usual, was quiet. But the entire company of knights noticed that he was more sullen than usual. That and the fact that Tristan's brother Galen had come into the picture. A reunion that had gone well at first._

_Then it turned out that Teagan knew Galen. Tristan suddenly morphing into this green eyes monster._

_Gawain let out a chuckle. Life had certainly become very interesting since Teagan came to the fort._

_A movement on the wall caught his eye. Tristan was up there. No doubt watching over his wife. And he was giving her distance. Right now, Tristan's wife was very angry at him, she needed the distance._

_Gawain looked again to Teagan. She had stopped shooting and just stood there. Slowly she turned and looked at Gawain. It looked as though she were staring right through him. She wasn't seeing anything. Something wasn't right._

_Gawain started for her as she started shaking. _

_Violently shaking, she sank to her knees._

_He was to her in an instant. Scooping her up just before she hit the ground._

_Standing up, Gawain glanced up the wall. Tristan was gone. No doubt he had seen Teagan fall and was on his way down._

_Sure enough, the scout rounded the corner. Running up to Gawain, he took a shaking Teagan from him. He pulled her to him and rested her head on his chest. He knew that when she was upset, she used the sound of his heart to calm down. Right now, he prayed to Arthur's god that she would calm._

"_What happened?"_

"_Don't know. One minute, she was shooting, next she was just standing there, shaking." He looked to his friend. "What the hell is going on with you two?"_

_Tristan only shrugged. He turned, taking Teagan to their room, Gawain right on his heels. She was still shaking, her teeth chattering. Tristan felt her forehead. She was hot to the touch._

_Laying her on the bed, he quickly took off her clothes, leaving only her shift. He turned to Gawain. "Go get Merlin. And Dag."_

_Gawain was out the door in an instant._

_Hearing Teagan moan, Tristan looked over to where his wife lay. She had slept for three days. And for three days, Tristan sat. He had watched and listened to her dream. And though she dreamed, she did not wake. And when she dreamed, she spoke. And as she spoke, Tristan was beginning to realize what it was he was doing to her._

_Teagan had always been one to speak her mind. It was not often that she spoke without meaning it. Lately, though, she had become withdrawn. Even with the other knights. Now, in her sleep she was talking about her feelings that she had been holding inside. Tristan could not help but listen to her._

_She didn't love Galen. She did, but only how she loved Gawain and Lancelot, who were brothers to her. She spoke of how she loved him, Tristan, with her entire soul. Hearing this made his heart soar._

_Her next thoughts, though, broke his heart. Teagan felt as though he didn't want her anymore. That he no longer found her beautiful because she was pregnant. That he no longer wanted to touch her because she was pregnant._

_Looking at Teagan, he could understand why she would think that. He had never been one to talk of his feelings. Feelings got in the way. You let your feelings out, you died. He had seen too many friends die that way. He had shut his heart, his feelings away until Teagan. She had tipped his entire world upside down. He was still adjusting to her, having her with him._

_Now, add in the fact that she was pregnant. And with twins, Merlin had said. His life was about to become more complicated. And right now, he didn't know what to do._

_It was true that he hadn't been touching her. Not that he didn't want to. Gods knew he did. And this was a big part of the problem. _

_There were times when he lost control. There had been times when he had been rough with Teagan, times he had lost control with her._

_Before, he had used battle as a release for his violence. He enjoyed killing, it gave him great pleasure. _

_Now, things were different. He needed a different kind of release._

_It had happened the night that Lancelot had walked in on them. That night so long ago. His anger at being hurt. At having Teagan fight to save him. He should have been saving her. And his anger at her. She had been avoiding him, afraid to love him lest he die again._

_Tristan hung his head. Guilt again coming into his heart. He had truly hurt her that night. There were times when he should have scared her away._

_As he looked at his sleeping wife, he smiled a sad smile. She should be afraid of him, but she was not. She had embraced him. For who and what he was._

_0o0o0o_

_Teagan opened her eyes slowly. She was so tired. And her head hurt. Remembering her fight with Tristan, she tried to sit up, groaning when her head protested. Laying her head back down, she looked at Tristan._

_Hearing Teagan groan, Tristan watched as she opened her eyes. Those blue eyes met his, questioning. Silently asking him why._

_Tristan tried to go to her. He even got up from the chair he had been sitting in by the fireplace. _

_He wanted nothing more than to hold her. To make everything all right. But he couldn't. _

_Tristan couldn't look at her as he silently left the room._

_And as he left their room, he heard Teagan start to cry._

"So I did have a baby."

Tristan couldn't smile even though he wanted to. This was hurting her. He hated seeing her like this, but Ash had said that he would be the one to help her through.

And remembering babies was just the beginning. The worst was yet to come. And as much as his mind was urging him to tell her about what Victor had done now, his heart said to wait. Let her remember, then comfort her.

"I was afraid." Then a wise man told him to love her.

_It was the old man Merlin who came across Tristan as he stood against the high wall. His keen eyes looking out across the sleepy fort. Neither man speaking untilTristan heaved a huge sigh._

"_I don't know what to do." He said at last._

"_Love her."_

_Tristan did. With everything inside him. _"_I do."_

"_No, son. Love her. Touch her."_

"_I can't." Tristan looked at the old man, fear showing unchecked in his eyes. He couldn't hide the emotions in his eyes like he couldn't hide the shaking in his voice._

"_Then you will lose her."_

_The scout was silent. His eyes again looking out, but obviously not seeing anything._

_Merlin continued. "She needs you. She needs your touch. She knows you are not one for open affection. And she does not push. But right now, she needs to feel you. Teagan needs to know that you still find her beautiful." He spoke from experience, so many of his tribes women feeling the same way Teagan did at the moment._

"_She is so beautiful. And even more so now."_

"_Then what is the problem?" Merlin had the patience of many saints. He would find the reason. Even from this normally silent man._

"_I want to touch her. I want to make love to her. But... I can't."_

"_Why not?" _

"_Because sometimes, I can't control myself. I don't want to hurt her. Or the babies."_

_Merlin came to where Tristan was sitting and knelt level with the young man. He saw fear and desperation. "Son, you can still love her. You will know what will be too much. Trust yourself. Trust her." He saw a glimmer of hope in Tristan's eyes at those words. He did trust Teagan and that would be his saving grace. "And it is good for the babies." He winked._

_Merlin smiled as Tristan walked away toward his wife, his eyes momentarily taking on the look of swirling silver. Quickly he blinked, causing them to return to the faded blue they had been. _

_0o0o0o_

_Teagan was sitting on the edge of the bed, weeping when Cassandra came into the room. Lancelot standing at the doorway, unsure of entering or not. Things were certainly in an upheaval upon their arrival. Teagan was here, lying in a bed with sheer exhaustion. Guinevere was in her and Arthur's rooms, possobly loosing their child. And a Roman Commander was currently in his room under guard. _

"_What are you doing up? You need your rest." Cassandra said as she moved quietly toward Teagan. Her steps cautious._

_Teagan shook her head. "No. I don't."_

"_Think of the babies."_

_Fire lit into Teagan's eyes. She stood up and paced the small room. Her head protesting the entire time. "No. I won't think of these damned babies. That's all everyone thinks about anymore. All they want to do is scorn me for not getting enough rest. Not eating enough. I'm not allowed riding, not allowed to work. I get hollered at when I try to keep up with my training. And these babies have driven my husband away. Did you know that he hasn't slept in the same bed as I since he found out I was pregnant?" Cass could only shake her head as Teagan stormed on. "He hasn't. He hasn't touched me in months. And I don't know why. He doesn't talk much as it is. And now he won't talk hardly to me at all. Except to accuse me of picking his brother over him." She gave a frustrated sigh. "I don't want these babies if it means that I will lose Tristan. I will not survive it."_

_Teagan sank back onto the bed. Her anger and frustration sapping all her strength._

_Cassandra was uncertain of what to do now. Should she hug her friend or should she leave? She had almost become unapproachable these last few months. Always pushing herself, always acting the perfect hostess for that damned Roman Commander. _

_Her question was answered when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Lancelot, stood there with a dejected Tristan behind him. Her husband motioned for her to follow him and she did, giving a last look at the pair._

_Teagan looked up at Tristan. "How much did you hear?" She couldn't hide the pain and hurt that she felt inside._

"_Every word." He crossed the room and knelt down, bringing his face even with hers. He brought his hands to cup her face. "You are right. I am stupid. I love you so much. I just don't want to hurt you. That's why I have stayed away."_

_She gave him a weak smile. "Do you trust me?"_

_He gave her a kiss. "I trust you with my life."_

_Teagan brought her hand to trace his tattoo with the pad of her thumb, leaning her forehead to his, looking into his eyes. She moved to kiss him back. "Then, please trust us." She said against his lips._

Tristan swallowed hard, forcing down the lump that had come unbidden into his throat. Silently he pulled Teagan closer to him, his chin resting on her head. There were so many things that he needed to tell her. His current habit coming to mind for one, the inevitable arrival of Victor for two.

Her voice brought him back.

"Tristan?" Teagan brought her fingers up to play in the hair on his chest. Reveling in the steady heartbeat that she felt underneath her fingertips.

"Yes?"

"Do you still trust me?"

He pulled away from her, locking his dark black eyes with her blue ones. "I trust you with my life." And he did. Probably more now than he did then.

Tristan bent, his intention to kiss her when his cell started vibrating, causing his to startle.

With Teagan laughing, he pulled it out of his pants pocket. "It's Ash. Says to meet him at Tahoe's. But not to rush."

Teagan jumped up, slipping into her flops. She reached out her hand, which Tristan took. "Good. I'm hungry anyway." She said as she pulled him up.

* * *

A/N: I know this is a long one. But I couldn't find a proper place to chop it in half. Let me know what you all think. 


	16. Chapter 16

Tristan's Peace - Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you may recognize from King Arthur. Nor do I own any that you may recognize from the Dark Hunter Series by Sherrilyn Kenyon. I am merely playing with them for a time. So please don't sue me, I have no money. Nada, zippo, zilch.**

**Cardeia** - His snacking. Can't seem to get him there. He's only just got to her and so far he hasn't thought about it. Maybe when the magnitude of this has hit him. I have a small idea of when he may start to get back into his 'Tristan thing.' But, I wanted to show that he's a calmer man. He's had a lot of time to practice his Zen thing. His emotions will be starting to come into play soon.

And I don't WANT Carrick to be perfect. That's why I have her on the thicker side. Your reviews always make me smile. Always diving into the nitty gritty of it all. And you caught Merlin's eyes, good for you. And about her missing Lancelot? That's why Joachim is her squire. To keep him close to her like that.

**dellis** - They are working on their happiness. With a bit of nudging from Acheron. And I was exactly like that when I was pregnant. Was NOT a very happy pregnant person.

**KnightMaiden** - I shouldn't speak to you! Pulling what you did to Lancleot like that... grrr! Anyway, I'm happy that you like it. Here's more for your reading pleasure. Just a short one though.

**op** - I'm glad you liked it. I'm starting to tie all the loose ends together. The end is in sight. (but not for a while yet) I have just written my last chapter though. And I'm sorry about this one. It's a shortie. Here's the start of Shay's reaction.

**C.J. Davis** - I'm still trying to think of something for you to hold on to. (grin) I'm so happy that you like it. You're support and chats mean so much. And I hope you like this little idea you have given me. It's because of you this chapter is up.

**June Birdie** - I'm glad you love it! Here's more. Now I'm waiting for more of yours.

**melosine** - We are starting to see Shay's reaction a bit now. I'm grateful to all the ideas and am trying to put them all together.

**blu-waffle** - How's your head? Hope it's feeling better. I'm so happy that you like it so much. You're support has helped me keep this going.

**A/N: I have to say to all my reviewers: Thank you for all your support, kind words and wonderful ideas. Without you, I probably would have given up on this thing a long time ago. This is what it is because of you!**

* * *

2005 

It was nearly 10pm when Joachim unlocked the back door to PAX. Hearing the solid thud as he turned the tumbler on the dead bolt lock. The hallway was dark for just a second before a soft light came on, illuminating the way down the hall. Instead of going to the front of the club, where he knew Carrick and Shay were, he went immediatly to the stairs.

Besides, he'd see them later and he needed to make a phone call to his parents first. And Moby wasn't his cup of tea to listen to. It was what Shay listened to when he wasn't in to good a mood.

And the man actually had a good reason to not be happy. He had been in love with Teagan for as long as he knew the man. He has been patient for all these years, hoping that she would give him a sign of her feelings. She never had and this news of hers was probably not going to be taken well by the hawk.

It was a shame really. Seaghdh was a good man.

His mind was on the possible reaction of the were downstairs as he climbed the carpeted stairs to Teagan's office. His body casting shadows on the wall as he moved.

As ususal, Teagan's office wasn't locked. It rarely was. No money was kept in this room at all. All the drawers were emptied at various times during the night and put into several safes located throughout the building. Even though PAX had been given to him by Teagan, only Shay knew where any of the money was located.

Which was fine by him. He didn't want that responsibility yet.

Settling himself in the large leather chair she had at her desk, he pulled the phone closer to him. As ususal, it took him a few minutes to dial out. His parents were still living in Wales.

He loved talking to his parents, his mother especially. She had given up so much of her life just to raise him and be with them. Joachim never failed to send them money every month. And they were putting the funds he sent home to good use. Instead of moving, his parents had decided to fix up their old house completely. Buying a ton of land around them and even started raising horses. And interesting mix of Arabian and Clydesdale. One of the foals had come out pure black and was the prettiest animal Jac had seen in a while. His coat almost had a blue sheen to him.

According to his father, they were quite intelligent horses.

'That's lovely.' Jac thought to himself as his dad started rambling over the newest colts antics. Apparently had learned to get out of one of the older pastures. He wasn't particularly fond of the big brutes. One had nearly trampled him when it saw an interesting piece of fruit in his hand when he had last been home to visit.

Jac preferred the city himself. He preferred his animals of the human variety.

Sitting back, Jac put his feet up on the huge oak desk that sat in the middle of Teagan's office. He settled in. He hadn't talked to his mother in nearly a week, she'd be talking for a while yet. Every once in a while, Carrick's movements below would catch his eyes.

Smiling to himself, he realized that he quite like watching her move about.

0o0o0o

Rubbing his ear from where the phone had left it red, Joachim finally made his way to the main area of the club. Carrick was behind the bar, doing what she usually did. A bit of everything.

Shay was also behind the bar, restocking the liquor shelves. With the arrival of the new Dark Hunter, Teagan had decided to close PAX for a couple days, giving the staff a chance to restock it fully. That and the cleaning staff could give it a good cleaning, which it needed.

It was Shay to which he gave his attention to first.

"Hey bird brain. Everything cool here?" his voice light and teasing.

"Not tonight, squire." Already feeling a bit edgy, Seaghdh opened a case of vodka a little too roughly, one of the bottles cracking. He winced at the sound, feeling guilty at his anger toward Joachim, but not saying anything.

Jac didn't pay him any mind. "Cranky aren't you?" Shay only grunted in response while Jac made his way behind the bar, pouring himself a coke from the tap. A smile played on his lips as the foam rolled over the top of the glass, covering the tips of several of his fingers. "Someone forgot to take his happy drugs tonight." He said as he licked the sweet foam off of his finger.

Carrick was moving around behind the bar. She gently slapped him on the arm as she passed the squire. "Leave him be." She leaned close to Jac's ear. "He's in a rotten mood." She whispered.

"I heard that." Shay didn't look up from taking the bottles of vodka out of the case, placing them on the shelf behind him.

It was getting late and Carrick had to use the restroom so she left the men. She had a feeling that Shay wanted to get the scoop from Jac about Teagan's activities. She already knew as much as Jac knew, she didn't need to hear it again.

And she felt a bit sorry for Shay. He was such a good man.

Sure enough, as soon as Carrick was out of eyesight and earshot, Seaghdh brought his eyes up to Joachim's. The squire already knowing what was on his mind.

"Spill." His voice low. He'd been patient. And right now his beast was losing that patience.

Jac shrugged, there really wasn't much to tell. "I really shouldn't Shay." He watched as an unrecognizable look passed over the hawk's face. His green eyes changing colors. "You should ask her."

Shay knew that he was right. He shouldn't pry. It was just a hard thing. Letting go of someone he didn't have to begin with. "I know. I know."

He was about to ask the squire something when Joachim's cell phone started ringing.

"Lo?" Jac asked as he turned the phone on. He listened to the speaker on the other end before pulling it away from his ear to speak. "Hey Shay, Ash says to meet him at Tahoe's." Jac listened a bit more as Acheron started speaking again. He nodded his head in reply to Ash's comment, then realized that he probably couldn't see his head bob. "Alright."

Shay finished putting the bottles of Smirnoff on the top shelves of the back bar. It was one of those popular liquors and they tended to run low.

He looked up at Jac as the boy was closing the cell. "Did he say what he wanted?"

Joachim looked up at the were, his brows furrowed in thought. Or worry. He gave a quick shake of his head. "Nope. Said to meet him there and to leave your attitude here."

Putting the call phone away, Jac went to find Carrick. He wondered why Acheron had said to collect Carrick and to take her to Teagan's house. For both of them to stay put and not leave until he personally said it was okay to leave.

His spine started tingling. Something was up.

* * *

A/N: I know. I know. A short one. But, I wanted to set up Shay's part. I hope it worked for all of you. And I have a question: How many of you out there think that T & T have had their "proper" reunion? I've left it kinda vague haven't I? 


	17. Chapter 17

Tristan's Peace - Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you may recognize from King Arthur. Nor do I own any that you may recognize from the Dark Hunter Series by Sherrilyn Kenyon. I am merely playing with them for a time. So please don't sue me, I have no money. Nada, zippo, zilch.**

First, I want to thank two reviewers: **C.J.** and **Cardeia**. For these past two weeks you two hav listened to me gripe and moan about how this chapter has given me fits. Both of you were kind enough to read over it and give your much needed imput. Through e-mails and chats, you have nudged me forward. And for this, I am eternally grateful.

**op **- Here's more for you. I hope you continue tolike it.

**dellis** - Smut. I've debated that along time.I've decided that it really isn't needed for thisstory. So. When the time comes for that part in this story, I will again be taking special requests through e-mail.

**Little Raven-Hawk** - I'm glad that this one is your fave of the three parts. It is mine too. It's just so frustrating and so muchfun towrite. And I'm glad that you think it original. I'm trying. And as to being vague, this onewill be too. It isthe first part ofwhat turned out to be a VERY long chapter. I had so much going on, that I needed to split it up.

**KnightMaiden** - You, my dear have been one of my most faithful reviewers. And for that I thank you so very much. So, to be kind to you (unlike how you were to Lancelot grin), I will not be splitting them up anymore. And as for Lancelot, I think you need to make it up to him.

* * *

2005

Tristan had his head back against the seat, his eyes closed. He took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm his racing mind. It had been an eventful few days. And it was only going to get worse.

His hair was flying about his head, one of his braids knocking him in the nose every few moments in the wind. He had his right leg propped up on the doorframe of the red Jeep, one of his long arms holding onto the roll bar. Teagan had taken off the canvas top and doors to her Jeep, saying that it was lovely weather.

For now it was. Tristan smelled rain. His eyes flicked to the canvas seats of the Jeep. They'd be alright if it rained.

"Can we stop a minute?" Tristan asked Teagan as they neared a 7-Eleven. "I'm hungry." His stomach grumbling for effect. He grinned at her as she looked at him with her eyebrow up into her hairline.

As they were headed to Nick Tahoe's she really didn't want to eat now. But knowing the appetite of the Dark Hunters, she figured that Tristan was probably the same. Most of the men that frequented her house usually ate her fridge bare. And she knew that it had been a long time since he ate last.

Thinking this, Teagan pulled into the parking lot, not bothering to get out. "Get me a coffee, will you?" She rested her head against the seat. It had been an incredibly long day. And the night was just beginning.

She could just imagine what Acheron could want now. So the thought of liquid fortification sounded good right about now.

Tristan nodded as he stepped out of the Jeep. His leather boots thudding as he dropped from the taller height. He got as far as the door before he turned around, making his way back to Teagan's side of the jeep. Teagan watched with utter amusement as he started taking out weapons, then deciding that it was to much trouble to take all those weapons off individually and instead took off his leather trench.

"You have any money?" He asked her as he handed the trench over. "I didn't think to convert before I came over." He leaned his head into the window, his senses taking her in.

It felt good having her here.

Teagan reached over to the glove box, pulling out a small roll of bills. Unrolling it, she handed Tristan a handful of bills. She didn't count it fully, only knowing that it was over three hundred dollars in smaller bills. It didn't matter how much she gave him. To the Hunters, Artemis paid well. In Teagan's case, Acheron. Money was no object.

She didn't need to live off Acheron's paycheck anymore. Wise investments had served her well. Or rather, paid accountants who knew what they were doing served her well. But the Atlantean still put money into her accounts all the time.

Tristan raised his eyebrow. "All this?" Teagan only shrugged. He quickly cupped the back of her neck before pocketing the cash.

Teagan watched with her head resting against the seat as he again walked to the convenience store's door. She quite liked him in these different clothes. The black jeans certainly put his derriere in a flattering view. And his choice of white t-shirts flaunted his upper body very nicely in her opinion. He wasn't as obviously Adonis-like as some of the others, but he was just as she remembered him. He looked thin on the outside, but underneath...Oh my.

He even walked with the predatory grace she remembered in him.

Tristan didn't walk, he stalked.

Even with the no windows or doors, Teagan turned on the jeep's air conditioning. It was suddenly getting hot. She closed her eyes again, letting the air cool her off.

Hearing Tristan coming back, Teagan lifted her head away from the seat, her eyes opening. Yup, he had gotten her coffee. 'Good man.' She muttered to herself as she flipped the air conditioning off.

Teagan started the Wrangler as he slid into the passenger seat, handing her the coffee. She was watching him out of the corner of her eye as she took that first sip of the hot liquid. Something he took out of the bag caught her attention causing her to turn her head.

Teagan watched in amazement as pulled out a package of Slim Jims. "You're gonna eat that?" She asked him as he opened the package. Her lips curled in distaste. She liked jerky, but those things just made her stomach roll. They held more preservatives than perfectly preserved cadaver.

Tristan took a bite, taking half the stick of meat, smiling with his mouth full. He held out the other half to her.

She couldn't help but snort with laughter, some of the coffee hitting the steering wheel. Tristan was seeming less and less of his old uptight self. He had been this way with her before, but not quite like this. Something in him was changing. And she was beginning to like this in him.

"That thing is older than you are." Her eyebrow raised at him.

It was Tristan's turn to smile, meat bits sticking in his teeth. He shrugged his shoulders, stuffing the other half in. "It's not like it's going to kill me." He said in between mouthfuls.

0o0o0o

Arriving in a parking lot that Tristan assumed was this Nick Tahoe's, his senses prickled immediately with the feelings of others. He'd always been one to be able to sense the presence of other hunters. It usually served him well, that way he could avoid the others. It wasn't often that they gathered in close proximity to each other. For him, he just didn't want to be bothered.

Being with others like him was tedious. It was forever draining on his powers, being so close to the others. Except Ash. But, then, that man wasn't like the rest. Nor was Teagan. He glanced at her. She wasn't a hunter. She was more like Acheron.

And he couldn't sense her powers. She didn't drain on him and he'd been closer to her these past few days than he had anybody in years. He couldn't feel her.

No, that wasn't right. He did. But not in the way that he would had he been with other hunters.

Closing his eyes, he took in a big breath. He felt Teagan's comforting aura. The calmness he had always felt around her. That void that had been created with her death, filled.

Tristan's eyes opened, watching as her hands effortlessly shifted the gears on the jeep. He watched as her eyes scanned the parking lot, settling on a small group of men standing in the furthest corner of the parking lot. Away from the lights, he noticed.

Two Dark Hunters. One Were-Hunter. And he could feel the stolen souls of a Daimon. More than one, but could only see one. A female. He could almost hear the screaming of those doomed ones stuck in her chest. The clammering noise started a headache in the back of his head.

He looked at the group, seeing a face he recognized.

Spurius. The arrogant, Roman Dark Hunter whom he had had the unpleasantness of meeting prior. It wasn't that he didn't like the man. He didn't. Add that and the fact that Spurius was an overconfident fool. Thinking that he was invincible. There had been more than one time when Tristan had saved Spurius from his mouth.

Tristan pushed Spurius and the others into another part of his mind, taking in his surroundings. He didn't completely block out everything, it was more background noise.

No, this was his mind's way of putting the threats in order of importance.

The other Dark Hunters and the Were-Hunter were non issues. As was Teagan.

At the moment, they were not the enemy.

Right now he was concerned about the Daimons. Years of hunting the creatures caused his sword arm to twitch. He went through his mind, thinking which weapon would be the best and quickest. Wondering at why the others hadn't destroyed it yet. One part of his brain was thinking that there was a valid reason to keep it alive. The other, the one born of centuries of use, was saying to find it and destroy it.

This was what he was born to do. What he was created to do. Kill the enemy before it kills you.

Unconsciously, he moved closer to Teagan, judging her position in relation to his.

It looked as though the dark haired hunter was holding the female Daimon, with it's arms held behind it's back. If Tristan was seeing right, it looked as though the Daimon was afraid of something. Her eyes were huge, almost begging to be let go.

Tristan was itching for some action, but held his hand, waiting to get closer to the group.

He took in more of his surroundings.

Along with the smell of the oncoming rain, he could also smell what he could only describe as disgusting. It was a mix of human sweat, cigarette smoke, stale beer and lard. He looked around, not seeing a garbage dumpster, he assumed it must be coming from inside and around the restaurant.

He couldn't help his nose wrinkling at the smell.

His senses also picked up the smell of humans, a lot of humans. And along with the smell of humans, came the smell of blood.

The pit of his stomach tightened with that smell. The tangy, metal taste. The way it tingled as it flowed over his tongue...

Tristan growled low in his throat. He needed to get his mind off that. There was no way on this earth that he was going to subject Teagan to his hunger.

So he pushed it down deep within himself. He'd become a shade before he let that happen.

**TBC...**


	18. Chapter 18

Tristan's Peace - Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you may recognize from King Arthur. Nor do I own any that you may recognize from the Dark Hunter Series by Sherrilyn Kenyon. I am merely playing with them for a time. So please don't sue me, I have no money. Nada, zippo, zilch.**

**KnightMaiden - **I'm glad you liked that update and I hope you like this one more.

**op** - Alot happenes these next few chapters. The last and these next two were originally one large chapter. But I had to cut them into pieces because I kept adding and editing. So, eventually, it so long. I am so happy that you keep reading.

**Cardeia** - I do love your nudges. The give me validation that my ideas have cement under them. To me T&T have this relationship that doesn't require much talking. Prodding when necessary. And for him, he's going with some very good advise he got so long ago...

I hope I got Spurius okay. He's not going to be a real big player right now. Only in bits and peices. His major role will come later. His only purpose right now is to annoy the snot out of Tristan. So I hope I did that okay.

**Melosine** - Slim Jims. Originally they were twinkies. But someone we both know thought that Tristan wouldn't have much of a sweet tooth. And there is more to these next few chapters and the last was only to set things up.

**C.J. Davis** - I left it there? Ah Huh. Besides, you already know what's going to happen. grin

**blue-waffle** - I'm really glad you like my description of Tristan's fab body. I have this one where he's in the shower and I go off that for this certain inspiration. And I think his "thirst" is going to become secondary to what he needs to deal with now. It was mostly a reason to get them back into each other's lives. And i'm so sorry that I haven't reviewed your latest yet. I keep meaning to, but then get sidetracked. But I will. I promise.

* * *

2005

20 minutes before...

Acheron stood with his hands in his pockets, one of his knees cocked. The look on his face let on to the fact that he wasn't to happy. It was a good thing that he had on his sunglasses or else he'd be shooting out bolts of lightning. Instead, he fiddled with a pack of cigarettes.

This situation was going faster than he wanted it to. He had hoped that Artemis wouldn't send her crony for a few days yet.

He was just happy that all the players in this little drama were present.

The bolt hole had opened directly behind the eatery. At a time when partygoers were coming out of the bars in search of food to absorb all the alcohol they had just consumed. There had been seven of them, Victor not being present. They had destroyed all but the one that Adamo held onto now and one that had slipped through another bolt hole.

Why they would come to Nick Tahoe's. Ash didn't want know. He wrinkled his nose at the smell coming from the place. It was one of Teagan's favorite places to eat. She raved and raved about their garbage plates. The slaw, potato salad and home fries piled high and either two hots or two hamburgs laying on top wasn't exactly his cup of coffee. Teagan came here every chance she got.

Well, if she liked it...

Now he stood looking at the small group. Adamo was holding onto the female Daimon that they had managed to capture. Spurius was talking softly Seaghdh. Shay giving the Roman a lowdown on Rochester as he would be the new Hunter in town.

Why Artemis sent him, he didn't really know and he really didn't care. He was a good Hunter. Didn't always follow the rules. But then, none of them really did. But despite the man's mouth and cockiness, he was really good at what he did.

His differences with Tristan would prove to be entertaining in the very least. The scout didn't much like anyone Roman. And given his past with them, he didn't blame the man. And Spurius didn't help matters any by constantly goading Tristan every time they were together.

But Spurius' arrival just may prove to help him in his plan.

Acheron had called Shay over to help when he heard about the arrival of the Daimons. He could use all the help he could get. And the Were had a certain knack of feeling the soulless nasties out. He had proven his worth in the fight more than once. Now he just stood aside, watching Ash. Wondering the same thing as everyone else.

What the heck they were all doing here.

"Alright Ash. What are we doing?" Spurius looked to the elder as he put a card Shay had given him inside his jacket pocket. Pulling his hand out, it revealed a rather slim, but long dagger. A dagger that he waved in the face of the Daimon. Giving her an evil looking smile.

The Daimon in Adamo's grip started struggling harder. The Dark Hunter nearly losing his grip on her. "Will you stop?" His voice frustrated. He just wanted to kill her now. "Yeah. Why am I holding her instead of taking her head off?" As his grip on her tightened, he knew he should be leaving marks.

Should being the operative word. The only mark that Daimons ever had was the inkblot on their chests, where the souls entered their bodies. The only spot to kill or hurt the Daimon with any effectiveness.

Their inkblots were the eqivalent of the double bow and arrow mark on any Hunter. It was the spot in which their soul had been taken by Artemis. And it was through this mark that their sould could be returned.

Ash slowly pulled a cigarette out of his pack, sticking it into his mouth. "We are here because of her and her kind. You all saw the bunch of them. And I have an icky feeling that there will be more." He lit the cigarette without a lighter, causing Spurius to raise his eyebrow.

"But why can't I just kill her now?" To Ash, his voice sounded more like a whine.

"Because, Adamo, we may need information from her." He spoke slowly as it talking to an errant toddler. Adamo really did get on his nerves at times.

The female struggled more, spitting onto Acheron's boot. "I won't tell you a thing."

Acheron moved to the Daimon, taking her chin into his fingers bringing her face to look up into his. "You don't have to. I know who sent you."

She swallowed. Everyone had heard of Acheron. Even Victor had warned them all about him saying he was the most deadly of them all. "If you know it was Victor that sent us, why don't you just kill me now?" She wasn't really afraid to die. And it was almost preferable to what she had been dealing with lately.

She didn't want to be the one to tell Victor that they had failed in retrieving the woman.

Acheron smiled, one of his eyebrows raised. "Because I need you yet."

"Great." Muttered Spurius, moving to pace around the small group, his fingers twirling the slim dagger. Acheron was playing his games.

Again.

Shay looked from one to another. His mind racing. Something in the back of his mind started connecting dots. Something about a story he had heard a long time ago. "And that's why you've called them. Isn't it?"

"Called who?" Asked Adamo as he tightened his grip. She sure was putting up a fight.

Acheron ignored him, his attention on Shay.

"Yes, Seaghdh. That's why." His head turned as he heard a noise. It was the noise of a running engine. Seeing Teagan's Jeep coming into view, he decided that now would be a good time to pee. Without another word to the others, he dropped the Daimon's chin and took off.

0o0o0

Both Tristan and Teagan walked toward the group, both noticing the Daimon tight with Adamo's grasp. Suddenly, Tristan stiffened beside her. She felt the movement of his arm as he pulled a throwing dagger out of his belt.

It happened so fast, one moment Tristan was walking beside her. The next, he had his weapon out, engaging the enemy. He said not a word nor made any noise as he moved. To her, it was like watching silent lightning. She tried to focus her attention to the Daimon in front of her.

Teagan's world spun momentarily as she got a look at the Daimon before she disintegrated, Tristan's knife going deep through her chest to land securely in Adamo's arm .

That Daimon looked familiar to her.

0o0o0o

No one spoke. Each givingvicious looks to one another. Adamo, nursing his arm where Tristan's sharp blade had gone through the Daimon.

No one really wanted to confront Tristan about his actions. Shay, because he was to busy sizing up the competition. Spurius, because he couldn't believe that Tristan was still alive after Artemis put her hit on him. That and the fact that Tristan didn't play by the rules anymore. And Adamo, just because he was afraid.

Afraid of Tristan.

Tristan? Well... He was just being himself.

Teagan was quiet because she was trying to figure out where she had seen the Daimon before. It was one of those nagging things. And she really didn't have much to say. Shay was looking at her like she had just killed his favorite puppy. She knew that she had to talk to him, but this was not the place she had imagined. Not like this, not here.

So no one spoke for a long while, each looking at the other. Each clearly trying to figure out what to say.

It was Spurius that spoke first, breaking the tension that was hanging thick in the air.

He cleared his throat with a short cough. "Old man, what brings you here?"

Tristan bowed his head in acknowledgment, then nodding toward Teagan. "Her."

"And just who are you?" His dark eyebrow cocked, just a bit.

Teagan raised her chin, looking at the Roman with cool blue eyes. "Teagan."

The Roman Hunter looked over Teagan with appreciation, she certainly was a pretty little thing. She wasn't all that tall, in fact she was quite short. Her flaming red hair fell in waves way past that waist. That waist with the most curvaceous hips he'd seen on a woman in a while. It almost looked as though those faded jeans she wore were painted on.

While she wasn't as chesty as he preferred his women, she wasn't that small either.

His lips twitched as Tristan moved closer to her. "So, you're the one everyone is talking about are you?" And if Tristan was with her, he wondered why. For all intents and purposes, this one was a shade already. Word on the site had spread that Artemis has set her monsters onto him.

And having known Tristan for a long time, he knew that the scout wasn't one to follow the rules. Not to the letter anyway. From what Spurius had found out, Tristan wasn't one of Artemis' favorites. In fact, she had put him in situations fully expecting the scout to go off. He had come close, but never had.

Until now, it was rumored.

Spurius looked the Hunter over. He hadn't changed in the hundreds of years since he had met him. Ever the surly looking man. Ever the one to attract danger. It was probably Tristan that the Daimons were after.

And from what he had heard, Teagan was a healer. Known for helping all kinds. From those that truly needed to be saved to those that didn't deserve it. From wounded bodies to wounded souls.

He wondered why Teagan would be saving the scout. He had made it known that he didn't have a soul to save.

But, he was acting awful damn possessive of her.

Seaghdh slowly moved close to Teagan and Tristan. Slowly in the way his species moved when faced in possible hostile situations. And as much as he wished to be more human, he wasn't. And right now, his animal side was forefront. And his animal was saying that his property was bing messed with.

Even though Teagan never gave her love to him, he still concidered her his. Still wished for her to be his mate.

He only had eyes for Teagan. Taking in the change in her. She seemed very much at ease next to Tristan. It was almost as if she had unfolded. Unfolded from that guarded wall she had been behind most of the time since he had met her. She had the unmistakable smell of woman about her.

"You've mated with him."

"No, Shay. I haven't."

Shay's eyes narrowed, his nostrils flaring with the intake of air. "But, I smell him on you."

Tristan, smelling the jealousy emanating off Shay, moved protectively close to Teagan. Almost pushing her away from the were with his body. "Yes, you do, hawk."

Teagan eyed both men, worried that both would come to blows. She didn't want that, but she didn't stop Tristan from asserting his male dominance either. It was probably something he needed to do.

She belonged to him. She knew this. And honestly didn't care who else did either.

She moved her eyes away from the men, her senses picking up another presence.

Teagan noticed Acheron standing next to her jeep. One booted foot resting up in the door frame while a hand was holding onto the side mirrors. He had his hair black today, with it's red stripe. It was unbound with his ever present sunglasses holding it away from his face. He wasn't looking at any of them, only peering at his reflection in the mirror.

Placing her hand on Tristan's arm, she pointed to Ash. He nodded his head at her, his attention back on the men in front of him.

0o0o0o

"Hello, T. You're looking well."

She thought about giving him another piece of her mind, being still angry at him for withholding vital information from her. Instead, she decided to just prod him a little bit.

"Ash, I really need you to tell me what's going on."

He only watched her, his eyes slowly swirling.

"Please?" She swallowed, her emotions coming again to the surface. She cursed inwardly. She'd done more crying these last two days than she had in years. "Do you see my future?" He may not be able so as she was part of his blood. But there was always a chance he could.

As he was connected to her directly by blood, he could never see her complete future. Only bits and pieces. And only those bits that were connected to Tristan or Joachim.

Acheron closed his eyes, searching his mind. His mind's eye finding her aura, her essence. He could only see grey. He couldn't read her future, he was too close to her to do so. But, he could read Tristan's. And as she was connected to the scout, it scared him.

"I can't, love." Which was true.

Teagan's eyes started to water again. As she blinked, wetness seeped out of her closed lids. When she opened them again, the blue had started to take on a grey.

"Can you see Tristan?" She whispered. She knew Acheron wasn't as connected to him as he was her.

"Yes." Ash didn't elaborate. He didn't want to. He didn't want to even think of what was going to happen.

Ash knew that Tristan was going to bite someone. This, he had seen. It was inevitable for the scout. He looked at Teagan. His heart thumped.

Tristan was going to bite her. He knew it and he had a feeling that the scout knew it also.

Tristan needed to die. For anyone to gain their sould back, it needed to be done. But, this is where is was going to get tricky. He was going to die. The minute he did, Teagan would follow him.

Unless Tristan could give her soul back to her before that. He could feel the warmth of the bloodstone that held that most precious soul against his chest. He was never so happy than at this moment knowing that he had been the possessor of her soul since the beginning. He didn't even want to imagine what Artemis would make him barter with to gain it as she did with every other soul he asked for.

His eyes flicked to Tristan, where the scout was eyeballing Spurius.

"Please Ash." Her eyes pleading with his. "Tell me what you see."

Acheron moved closer to her, not quite embracing her. His fingers went to her chin, bringing her face up further. His thumbs gently caressing her chin's curve. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Teagan nodded, Ash's fingers still under her chin. The absence of anything human in him seeping into her skin. She was like Ash in so many ways but his one. She had managed to keep much of her humanity throughout the years. This was part of the reason she was who she was.

Suddenly, Acheron dropped his hand, turning away from Teagan. "No." He couldn't do this to her.

A frustrated sound left Teagan's lips, she moved to Acheron's side, leaning on the jeep. Trying to stop the tears of frustration and fear from coming back.

Ash touched her shoulder, pointing behind her, toward the group of men.

"Hey T? You better go see to your man."

0o0o0o

"Well?" He asked his servant as he turned from the window overlooking Holy Seplecure Cemetery.

"I'm sorry, Lord."

"And what are you sorry for?" Victor smile was thin as he advanced on his subject.

"Because they weren't there, Lord. We could not find her." The blonde Daimon swallowed hard, backing up to the stone wall. "She wasn't..."

He never said another word nor felt another thing as the blade entered his chest, causing him to disintegrate into so much golden dust.

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well? Was this interesting enough? I just hope it conveys what I am trying to say. keeping fingers crossed


	19. Chapter 19

Tristan's Peace - Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you may recognize from King Arthur. Nor do I own any that you may recognize from the Dark Hunter Series by Sherrilyn Kenyon. I am merely playing with them for a time. So please don't sue me, I have no money. Nada, zippo, zilch.**

**isn't-someone-missing-me** - Here's your update. I'm glad that you like it and continue to do so.

**Kat** - I'm happy that you think it's original. That's what I am striving for.

**KnightMaiden** - Don't worry about our pair. Have faith. (grin) And yes, more twists and turns.

**C.J**. - I'm glad that you feel like you are right there. That's what I aim to do. And as to how Ash will handle all this... Any ideas?

**Cardeia** - I hope your competition went well yesterday. And Ah Huh. To much partying that you had to stay home today. I see how you are! (grin)

Ash's P.O.V. on the daimons is something like it as to be done. He harobrs no ill will. I'm sure he can be bitter, but he chooses his fights. And I hope you like this part where the men are being men. I'm working on the big Victor/Tristan/Teagan action scene. I swear, I do better with smut.

**op** - Here's more for you! And I am so happy that you continue to like it.

**June Birdie** - I'm happy this is interesting to you. Just as yours are to me. Work and school. Been there, done that. Now I only have to deal with the work and family.

**blu-waffle** - Twists and turns, that's me alright. And your review had me grinning ear to ear.Iloved it.

* * *

2005

Every pair of eyes were fixed on Teagan as she walked toward Acheron. Her thick, leather biker boots making soft thuds as she moved. The tiny chain on her right ankle tinkling. Her long braid swinging with her movements. As she walked, she rotated her shoulders, her neck. To the men, it looked as though she was working out the kinks of a long day.

Each man was thinking something different as they watched her walk away.

Acheron was looking in the Jeep's side mirror, picking at his teeth. He looked up as he heard her approach. She looked so very tired to him. Like she hadn't had a proper night or day's sleep. He wonder briefly if Tristan had been keeping her awake.

Probably not. If he had, she would look happier. Right now, as he got a better look at her, she looked as though there was something troubling on her mind. To Acheron, she looked so fragile, like she was holding the weight of the world on her tiny shoulders. She looked as though she needed to be held. Soothed until her troubles melted away.

Acheron straightened, waiting for her to approach. As much as he loved her, he was not the one to that could help with her troubles. As much as he loved her, he wouldn't embrace her.

Acheron didn't embrace anyone. Willingly.

He hadn't wanted to bring her here tonight. He was hoping that Tristan would come alone. But where one was, the other would not be to far away.

So maybe this would be a good thing. Teagan's memories were coming faster now. This would just speed things along.

Each man watched her in silence for a few minutes.

It was Spurius who was the first to comment. "She sure is a pretty one." Her jeans looked like they were painted onto her legs. Not so tight that they would split should she bend over, but the worn softness that came with many years of wear. The deep green shirt she had on was overlarge for her, covering up what was a black tank.

Tristan gave the Roman a malicious look. "She's unavailable." His arms were crossed over his chest, his jaw clenching. He wasn't in the mood to listen to the Roman try and get into her pants.

No. He wasn't going to let Spurius get close enough to even smell her. Teagan belonged to him. And he would be damned if he would lose her again.

"Teagan's nothing but a cold fish." Adamo muttered absently under his breath as he was picking at his new wound. His face was a mask of disgust, he hated anything to mess up his tailored silk shirts. They cost enough money, that it was a shame when one was ruined.

He liked Teagan well enough. She had saved his ass from the sunlight more times than he wanted to count. And she never said anything about his many escapades with the human women he enjoyed.

But, she was a cold one. Not one time did he see her with another man in any intimate way. She had done nothing but turn down his advances as well as those of that Were, Shay.

Adamo shook his head, thinking about Shay. 'Now that man must have blue balls.' He thought as he pulled his shirt sleeve up, checking his arm where the blade had caught. The wound already healing. His thoughts about Shay were pulled away as Spurius spoke again.

Spurius shook his head, his dark eyes full of laughter. "I doubt that, my friend."

"And what makes you think that?" Adamo wasn't paying much attention to the Roman Hunter, but he hated being left out of any conversation.

His lips started twitching. "Because with all that red hair... Rowr!" His hips did a little thrusting motion, causing Adamo to laugh.

"Spurius..." Seaghdh's voice was low, full of warning. He had been watching Teagan also. Watched the way she reacted to Tristan. The way she moved when she was next to him. There was a comfortableness in her actions with the scout. The was a softness to her that he hadn't noticed before in her.

And Tristan was acting just like the jealous lover. Protective of her to the point of possessiveness. His body language spoke volumes. And the looks he was giving him and the others were enough to warn off a weaker man.

Seaghdh wasn't one of those weaker men. He knew he could hold his own with the scout. But, he wasn't one to push on something that obviously wasn't his. And, he didn't want to get into fists with Tristan. He cared for Teagan to much.

The Roman put up a hand toward Shay. "No. I mean, here you are saying that she's shagged him. How the hell did you do it? Huh old man?" He stepped toward Tristan. "I'd like to know how you deserved to have that little hottie saving your ass."

Tristan's eyes narrowed, his silent steps bringing him closer to the Roman Hunter. "I would leave off if I were you." He growled, los in his throat.

"You've known her for what...two days? She must me hard up to shag an old man like you." He said with an annoying smile. This was the way it was for them. Spurius teasing, Tristan doing his damned best to stay calm. Sometimes it worked. Sometimes it didn't.

Spurius actually liked and respected Tristan. He even envied Tristan in battle, having seen him in action many times. Some men were restless. Tristan was not. He had a calmness that was almost chilling. A noisy and restless man was often easy to defeat. But those that were calm were the most dangerous. You never knew what they were thinking until it was to late.

This was part of the reason that Spurius enjoyed teasing Tristan as much as he did. To try and break through that stony exterior, to crack that facade he kept up. To try and get a reaction, any reaction, out of that man.

Tristan's jaw started twitching again. His eyes darkened at the Roman Hunter. Fists were opening and closing at his sides. His patience was about to hit it's limit.

This just may be one of those times when Tristan's calm failed him.

Spurius snorted, his eyes full of merriment. "Maybe when you're gone, she'll share what she's got." His dark eyebrows waggled. Tristan was starting to loose it, he could feel the scout's anger emanating from him in waves.

"I'd stop if I were..." Adamo didn't get any further as Tristan's quickness brought him before Spurius before anybody could see him. It was also to late as Tristan's fist connected with the Roman's jaw, sending him backward.

0o0o0o

"Hey T? You better go see to your man."

Teagan turned watching as Tristan threw a punch into Spurius' face, sending the Roman Hunter backward. He landed with a loud grunt on the concrete of the parking lot. Snorting in laughter as he sat on the damp concrete, his hands on his knees.

"Tristan." Was no more than a whisper, but obviously he heard. He straightened, his body turning to face her. His face a mask of both jealousy and anger.

Spurius straightened his tall frame up, his hand clutching his jaw. "What? Is that all you've got old man?" The Roman sniggered. Trying to get more out of Tristan, frowning when he couldn't. Seemed as though Tristan just gave up.

Tristan ignored the Roman, moving away from the small group, shaking his fist where it smarted. In that one word, Teagan had asked him to stop. So he had. His mind and body willingly granting her request. He couldn't have denied her even if he wanted to.

Tristan looked at Teagan, his look saying that he wasn't sorry for what he'd done, that he'd do it again if provoked.

Lightly, she put her hand on his cheek, trying to read his face. The only thing she could see in his face was possession. Jealousy. He pulled her into a kiss, his teeth slightly sinking into her lip when she responded.

Teagan slightly stiffened at the sharp pain in her lips, but immediately relaxing as her endorphin released, sending a sense of pleasure right to her belly. Deepening the kiss, she felt herself pressing against him, wanting more.

With a groan, Tristan pulled away. His eyes still locked with hers.

She gave him a small smile, running her hand down his arm as she passed. She felt an absence inside her as her fingers lost contact with his arm. Her fingers pressed to her lips where he had kissed her.

Turning her attention to the other three men, she gave them all withering looks. She wanted to know what they had done to get him to go off like that. He had been nothing but calm around her since he had come to her.

Now, she could see something different in his face. In it she saw an anger, possession and a sadness that she hadn't seen in so long. His eyes glittered with it.

0o0o0o

Tristan walked over to where Ash was standing. It looked like he was picking off pieces of the Jeep's red paint. As he walked, he absently pulled a toothpick out of one of the back pockets of his jeans.

He had just put the stick into his lips when Ash spoke.

"Well?" He didn't miss how Tristan was sucking on his lips, the faint smell of blood in the air.

"Well, what?"

Acheron's eyes swirled in momentary anger. He quelled it, knowing that he probably deserved all the animosity from these two. He leaned against the Jeep, giving the scout a level look.

He gave a weary sigh. "How is she doing?"

Tristan's eyebrow cocked. "You already know the answer to that. Why ask?"

"Don't be a smart ass, Tristan. You know that I don't."

If Tristan's eyes could get any darker, they would. He pulled the toothpick out of his teeth, pointing it at Acheron.

"No. I don't know that. You haven't told me a fracking thing."

"You're right. I haven't said much." He gave the scout a wicked grin, shrugging his shoulders. "But then, I never do. So why should I start now?" In truth, he had told them both everything they needed to know in order to get back their lives. They only needed to grasp that gift.

Tristan kicked a large rock that lay next to his boot. His face sullen. "Because I want to know why you brought me here. Now." His voice was weary, full of bitterness. It was a game he had no wish to play.

Acheron seemed to know this because he looked at Tristan levelly. "Because as much as you want to think you do, you have no wish to become a shade. Not now anyway."

"There's not a whole hell of a lot I can do. I know the rules. And I broke them. I have been judged. If I defeat Victor, you will only send Alexion." Victor was only the first round in this. Artemis had sent Victor knowing that he was the one man that Tristan feared. If it was possible to defeat Victor, then the task of annihilating Tristan fell to Acheron. And that was where Alexion came in. Alexion was the ultimate in the death machines. Nothing survived him.

Acheron smiled at Tristan. A genuine smile. "Alexion will not be paying you a visit." He pulled a small stone amulet from underneath his suede shirt. "Take this."

Tristan's hand reached out for the necklace, his fingers enclosing around its familiar warmth. "What is it?" He knew automatically what it was, he just wanted confirmation from Ash.

"Teagan."

Opening his fingers, Tristan looked at the bloodstone as is rested against his palm. The reds of it shining out, making it glitter. He looked up to the Atlantean, his eyebrow raised in question.

"You know what it is. And you know what to do with it."

"Why now?"

"Because I am tired of watching her be alone. And you." He stepped away from the jeep, his long arms outstretched against the door. His head was bowed with his long hair nearly touching the ground. "I've kept her with me out of pure selfishness." He lifted his head, looking at Tristan, the scout not looking at him, but the tiny red headed woman who was now glaring at Spurius.

"She's my blood kin." Acheron stood straightened, becoming taller than Tristan. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Does this life hold anything for you? Did it ever?"

"No." Tristan's one word answer told Acheron everything he needed to know.

"I can no longer hold onto her memories. She was going to remember anyway. I wanted you here to support her. She needs you. She always has. I've know that since the beginning. I..."

"Then why did you keep us apart?" Tristan interrupted.

Ash sighed. "Because of Artemis. She brought you over to spite me. Then she forbade me to tell you. And she used you. Just like she uses everyone. Including me." He ran a hand over his face. "I can see you, your future. The moment you go, she will too." He grabbed the amulet out of Tristan's hand before the scout realized he had done it.

Acheron held the bloodstone up. "Again this is pure selfishness on my part. I will not let her go. But, I am not that heartless. Give this back to her. And take yours."

"I don't want mine back."

"Yes. You do." He held the amulet back out to Tristan. "Take it and everything that was yours to begin with."

Sudden fear gripped Tristan as he took the bloodstone from Acheron. His eyes again found Teagan, the look on her face sending chills down his spine.

Teagan was grabbing at her shirt, pulling it up, her hands running along her body. He saw her lift her shirt, her face a mask of fear. Very faintly, he could see blood as it welled underneath her skin.

He took off running.

0o0o0o

Teagan took to glaring at each of the men. Her hands were on her hips. Her eyebrow cocked. "Okay, what is going on with you all?"

The Roman, Spurius looked as though he was about to fall over again laughing. His smile was so large. He could feel the energy crackling from her very skin.

"It's nothing but a bit of harmless fun."

"Fun?" Teagan glanced back at Tristan who was talking to Acheron. "I don't think so. He wouldn't hit you like that just out of fun." She shook her head, her thoughts running to the antics of teenaged boys. She licked her bottom lip, tasting the tanginess of her blood. "Why did he hit you?"

"He pretty much deserved it." Adamo muttered, causing Teagan to look at him.

Adamo was looking as though his puppy had died, he kept picking at the hole in his shirt sleeve. She knew that he wasn't happy about that, having once seen the cost of one of his silk shirts. He reminded her of a peacock, always puffing out his chest and trying to look good for the women.

She tried hard not to laugh at how silly he looked.

"He's a loose cannon. That one is. And what the hell was he doing kissing you?" He said the first thing that came to his mind. It was that damned scout that had sent that knife into his arm. And it was starting to hurt.

"Shut it Adamo." Shay said low.

The Italian Hunter turned to Seaghdh, hackles raised. "Alright. Alright. I'm going inside to get this washed off."

"Teagan" Shay moved closer to Teagan. "Do you know what you're getting into with him?" They didn't need to know why he kissed her. They didn't need to know that Tristan was the reason she had never taken a lover.

The reason she had never given herself to him.

It hadn't taken him long at all to figure out what those two meant to each other. It was written all over their faces. Humans had a hard time hiding scents from animals. Even humans that had been without souls for so long.

Teagan may have her soul, but it was written all over Tristan.

"I know Shay. I know what's going on."

Spurius' dark eyes flashed. He was interested in why Tristan had acted the way he just did. "I want to know why he kissed you too." He flexed his jaw, the soreness wearing off a bit. First the punch in the jaw, then the total animalistic kiss he had just given her.

Her lips were still bleeding a bit from where he had obviously bit her.

Spurius moved his neck, the bones giving a small crack as they moved back into place. "I heard that Artie's got a hit out for him." Rumors had spread of the DH site that Tristan had gone rogue. Rumors had also spread that he had ended in the care of Teagan.

But, no one knew exactly why.

From what he knew about her, she was a healer. And at times was able to protect or even try and save those that had been judged unfairly. But Artemis had already sent Tristan's punishment. He had all but confessed when confronted. So that meant Teagan had no say in his fate. And if he was already doomed from going rogue, she couldn't protect him either.

And here she was, snogging him in front of all of them. It was as if she was dooming herself right along with him.

Teagan broke into his thoughts. Her mind on Tristan's actions. She addressed Spurius.

"Leave him be, Spurius."

"Why should I?" His voice has taken on it's 'I'm better than you' tone. One that was so common with his nation of people. A tone Teagan recognized so well.

Teagan chuckled a bit. "He doesn't exactly like Romans. Especially ancient ones." Long forgotten memories were flooding back to her. Some of them not so bad.

Spurius snorted. "I don't know why. I haven't done a thing to him." He didn't tell her that this was how it was every time he and Tristan got within feet of each other. Tristan didn't like him and he knew it. It was just so much fun goading him.

"You exist."

"Excuse me?" He couldn't help the snort that left his lips. But he was willing to listen if it meant getting information on the ever silent scout.

"Do you know anything about who he is?"

Spurius shook his dark head, the action causing the golden cross around his neck to tinkle softly.

"Do you know anything about Sarmatians?"

"Only that they were defeated by us. We integrated them into our calvary."

Teagan nodded her head, her eyes taking on a far away look. "Yes. He was taken as a young man. Essentially a slave for fifteen years."

"I remember." He had always thought that what Rome had done to that proud nation was wrong. So many stories of the Sarmatians ran rampant through Rome when he was a child. How so many of them had given up their lives for something they did not believe in. He had always listened to his father tell tales of Arthur. The half-Roman who defeated the Saxons and calmed the Woads.

This he asked Teagan "Did he know anything about Arthur? You know, I heard something about a round table. My father saw it once." His father was once a legionnaire serving in Britain right before they pulled out. Spurius had grown up with the legends of Arthur and his knights. They had taken on the Saxons and survived. How Arthur became the King of Britain. His fame and influence had grown while that of Rome had fallen into despair.

Teagan smiled a small smile. "Yes." She pointed to where Tristan and Acheron were talking. "That's Tristan. One of Arthur's knights."

Spurius' lips formed and O shape. All these years he had known the man and come to find out that he didn't know him at all. Of course there were legends about a knight named Tristan. And the stories had him involved with some woman named Iseult.

He just never imagined that it would be this Tristan.

"So give him some space. He went from being indentured to Rome for all those years to having his family, his brother killed by a Roman..."

All present sensed a change in Teagan, her eyes starting to swirl, her breathing starting to come labored. Shay moved closer to her.

"Teagan..."

She held out an arm, seeming to try and steady herself. "Everything he held dear was taken by Rome... His brother, his wife..." Her face started to flush, almost like it was suddenly 100 degrees outside.

She sucked in a breath.

_Pain. White hot blinding pain as a tiny knife ran over and under her skin. Taking just enough of the layers of skin to shave off the blue ink that once adorned her body._

Teagan straightened, her hands pulling frantically at her clothing. She pulled her shirt up, running her hands over her body, obviously looking for something. She could see the skin being lifted up from her body, a bloody trail that was left.

She looked around wildly while the others looked on.

Tristan turned sharply towards Teagan. He saw her lift her shirt, her face a mask of fear. Very faintly, he could see blood as it welled underneath her skin.

_More pain as the sharp knife was pushed into her skin. It felt as though her body was opening up. Looking down, she saw what was her insides fall to the ground beneath her._

_Her eyes started to close as her life's blood pooled underneath her. She started shaking with sudden cold, her ears barely hearing Tristan has he let out a strangled cry._

Teagan's eyes were huge, her chest heaving as she tried to take in breaths. It was so hard to breath. "Tristan..." She gasped. Her knees started shaking and she suddenly felt that she couldn't hold herself up any longer.

Tristan took off running to her, reaching her just as her knees met the pavement. He knelt beside her, pulling her close to him, her head resting against his heart.

Acheron ran a hand over is face. "Oh shit." He then jogged to the small group.

Teagan had just remembered the details of her death.

0o0o0o

Carrick and Joachim were sitting on the den's largest couch, playing a hand of poker. There were soda cans and water bottles scattered about them. 'Aliens' was playing on the large T.V. though neither were paying much attention to it.

Jac was about to put down his cards, beating her again, when he felt it. It was like a sonic wave had just moved over them.

"Oh." Carrick whispered as all the cards she had been holding slipped out of her fingers. "Jac?" She looked up at him, her face as white as a sheet. "I can't feel my fingers."

"Shit." He scooted next to her, taking her cold hands in his, trying to warm them up. "It'll be okay." He freed one of his hands an brushed a bit of her hair away from her eyes. Her eyes that were starting to look frightened.

Joachim knew something was happening with Teagan. Being her squire meant that he was privy to just about every part of her life. Past and present. He knew not only what Teagan had told him about herself, but what Acheron had told him also.

And as Teagan wasn't the typical Dark Hunter, if she even was one, Acheron had told him that something like this may happen. She was in possession of some different powers. Powers that she had never used, had never wanted to use.

Dark Hunter powers that were untapped and potentially dangerous.

So Joachim was slightly prepared when Ash had told him to bring Carrick into the house and stay there. He just hadn't said anything to Carrick yet, not wanting to frighten her.

He was figuring that something not so pleasant was happening and that Teagan was protecting them.

As gently as he could, Joachim pulled out his cell phone...

0o0o0o

Spurius was watching Tristan and Teagan. The woman was looking as though she couldn't breath, her chest heaving. From where he was standing, her eyes started looking as though they were filled with storm clouds. Tristan was knelt next to her, holding onto her as if he would never let it go. His eyes were closed, his lips resting in her hair.

"What the hell is going on, Ash?"

Acheron looked at Tristan and Teagan, the scout's eyes flicking up to him at Spurius' question. Ash took a breath, addressing the other three men. They needed to know at least a bit of what was going on if he expected them to help.

"They are about to experience their worst nightmare." Every eye was now focused on him. "Those Daimons that had just come through the bolt hole?" They all nodded. "They were sent by a thing called Victor. Victor was the one who killed them both. First Tristan's brother, then her, then him."

Shay was literally spitting. "I'll kill the man." For anyone to deliberately hurt her, it was something he didn't want to think about.

Acheron waved his hand. "You can't touch Victor. But his cronies are up for grabs."

"Why can't we get him?" Adamo's ruined shirt and wounded arm momentarily forgotten.

"Artie sent Victor after Tristan. And since only the target can defend himself against his attacker, you can't." That also meant Acheron himself, but that wouldn't stop him from trying.

"So. The rumors were true. He is a gonner then."

Ash glared at the two Hunters. "No. He's not."

Adamo straightened himself up. "Well. I for one am not going to let Teagan get pulled down with him." He was just about itching for a fight, it had been to quiet in his part of town lately.

"You have no choice."

"I do. I've known Teagan a long time. Longer than that damned scout."

"Adamo."

"No. I'm not going to stand by and let her be pulled down by some brooding fool."

"Adamo." This time from Seaghdh.

"Stop. Just because you couldn't score with her doesn't mean that anybody else wont. I mean if he can..."

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you." Shay started advancing on Adamo, his anger in full swing. His eyes starting to change into that of his hawk. The pupils elongating. It was common knowledge of his feelings for her. His animal didn't want to hear what was being said.

Acheron held his arm out against Shay's chest. Holding the young hawk back. "Look, wanting her is not the issue her. You know the rules Adamo." He also gave a warning glance to Spurius, having heard the whole thing with him and Tristan. The Roman only smiled.

"Sure I do. And so does everybody else here. If she can go with him..."

"Just leave them be Adamo. The rules don't apply to them."

The Italian snorted. "I'd like to know why the hell not."

"For one, she's not a Dark Hunter. Never has been. She's got her soul. And two..." Shay couldn't finish.

So Acheron did for him. "Teagan has known Tristan even longer than I have known him." All eyes swivelled to the Atlantean. He nodded. "She's married to him. And it's not her soul that she carries. It's his."

Now the eyes moved to Shay, who looked away. It wasn't that he was embarrassed, it was more like he was feeling an immeasurable amount of loss. So, she carried him within her. Her true soulmate. Her true life mate. No wonder she could never give herself to another.

Like any alpha pair, Tristan and Teagan had mated for life. Only death could break that bond. But in this case, not even death could tear them apart.

0o0o0o

"Dammit." Acheron muttered as his cell phone started to ring. He briefly thought about ignoring it, but saw who it was on the caller ID. "What?" He immediately felt sorry when he realized his tone was nothing short of pissy. "Sorry. Bit tense here, Jac."

"_Is it that bad Ash?"_

"Yeah. It is."

"_Well, something is up here. I can't leave and neither can Carrick."_

"Was Brody there at all tonight?"

"_He was. But he didn't have any trouble getting out of the house. I mean, I can open the doors, but something is keeping us in here."_

"Shit." Since Joachim and Carrick couldn't get out of the house, it was safe to assume that he wouldn't be able to get in. Teagan's protection of the house would only let her and possibly Tristan into it.

Acheron bent over, looking into Teagan's face. Her eyes were swirling like a midsummer thunderstorm. She wasn't speaking. Nor was she crying. In fact, she was sitting as calm as could be. Her breathing had even leveled out.

"_Ash? Is it what I think it is?"_

"Afraid so." Teagan's safeguards were now in place. She was using her powers and her energy to protect the one's she loved. Joachim and Carrick were safe as long as they didn't leave the house.

He looked at the worried scout, even he was effected. She was protecting him. Some of her aura was surrounding Tristan. What once Acheron could see with him was now fading.

There was silence on the other side as Joachim was obviously thinking about what to do next. _"What do I tell Carrick? She's a bit frightened."_

"Tell her she's safe as long as she's in the house." He took in a big breath, letting it out slowly. "I guess you should tell her what's going on."

"_Details?"_

"Only if you want to. It might help. And between the two of you, you may have better ideas on how to help solve this problem."

"_Will do Ash. I'll let you in when you get here. Just call."_

"Right, Jac. Watch yourself." He closed the small phone, putting it in the back pocket of his leather pants.

Tristan, hearing everything, even what Joachim had said, looked up at Acheron. His eyes darker. His anger showing in his face.

"That boy knows?"

"Yes."

"Great."

Acheron watched as Teagan pulled herself slightly away from Tristan, her eyes going even smokier.

"Can you drive stick?"

"Of course." Did Ash think him that far rooted in his past?

Ash knelt close to Teagan, his fingers taking her chin. "T, look at me." She turned her eyes upward, the orbs a swirling mist. Her eyes were only on him for a second before they turned back to Tristan.

Ash pulled her back to him. "No. Teagan, love. Focus on me." He watched as she closed her eyes. When they opened, they were back to their brilliant blue. "Good. I want you to go home."

Silently, Tristan scooped Teagan up in his arms, his long strides bringing them to the jeep within seconds. He secured her into the passenger side, then climbing in the driver's side.

Starting the jeep up, he peeled out of the parking lot, dirt, dust and gravel flying under the tires.

0o0o0o

"So what do you want us to do?"

Acheron looked at each man individually. His mind coming up with some sort of a plan. He was hoping that their little action tonight was enough to put a dent into Victor's minions. The monster didn't have to many to begin with.

"Adamo, you work with Spurius. Split up the areas of the club and her property between you." Both men nodded. Ash continued. "Shay?"

Seaghdh looked at the Atlantean, his eyes now their normal green. "I can hold it. To protect her I will."

"Good. You'll have to act as go-between." He pointed at the Italian and the Roman. His remaining two Dark Hunters were starting to feel the strain of being so close to each other. Their individual powers were starting to fade. He could feel them weakening. They needed to separate. And right now, Shay was the wisest choice to act a liaison between the two. And Acheron was willing to bet that Seaghdh would protect Teagan with his life.

He glanced around the parking lot, pulling his sunglasses over his silver eyes.

"Remember, where you see either Tristan or Teagan, the other will not be to far behind. This is something they need to solve on their own. They deserve to get their lives back. You can't touch Victor, but get as many as his groupies as you can. Give them a chance to make it."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay folks. Here's the latest and I sure as heck hoped it made sense. Two plus weeks of fixing and changing it... ACK! Anyway, Alexion is mentioned. No. You will NOT meet him. He is the ultimate in judge and jury for the Dark Hunters. He's the one they all fear. He's mentioned because I wanted you to know that though Tristan is drinking from the humans, he's not gone so far as that. Ash knows that he would have, eventually. That is one of the reasons he's brought our pair together.

Make sense? I hope so. Anyone can e-mail me if they have questions. Or any suggestions.


	20. Chapter 20 Mild Warning

Tristan's Peace - Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you may recognize from King Arthur. Nor do I own any that you may recognize from the Dark Hunter Series by Sherrilyn Kenyon. I am merely playing with them for a time. So please don't sue me, I have no money. Nada, zippo, zilch.**

**WARNING! Some sexual content ahead. If any of this squicks you, please do not read! **

**The Swedish Fish have made a comeback!**

**June Birdie** - Hope you like this one. More possessiveness.

**KnightMaiden** - Don't worry about them. They will be happy. Remember; Death is not a permanent thing in this story. Twists and turns, that's me.

**Cardeia** - Shay. Not sure I have the time to make that man happy. Would love to though as I am addicted to the whole Were thing. Especially in these books.

Ash IS a bit saddened as the prospect of losing her. She IS kin after all. Thank you for liking the others. I've tried to give them individuality. Each one different. And Spurius? I've got wonderful plans for him.

I'm trying to tie everything together. Am I succeeding? Am I forgetting anything?

And oh - **TAG YOU'RE IT!**

**op** - I hope there's fighting soon. But not in this chapter. Sorry.

**C.J.** - I've changed things a bit since you read the preview. Hope it's okay.

**blu-waffle** - I don't know what to say. Your review had me smiling for hours. I so very much happy that you liked it as much as you did and continue to do so.

**Melosine** - They will be happy. Have faith. This is a major angst peice. But with a happy ending. I hope you like this chappie. Not as hot as yours as I've tried to intice the imagination.

* * *

2005

"Jac?" Carrick had moved behind Joachim, following him into the kitchen. Her steps sluggish as she moved on the tiled floor.

Joachim turned around, pulling Carrick to him. He pooled all his warmth, pushing it into Carrick's shivering body. She was so cold, her teeth were chattering.

"What's happening?"

Jac put his lips into her hair, briefly taking in her scent of roses and sandalwood.

"It's okay." His whispered. "It won't last long." And it wouldn't. The last time Teagan had re-invoked the protective spell on the house was when she was first remembering her past. It was the time Acheron had first brought her here.

Joachim shivered himself at that thought. And it wasn't from the cold. It had been scary for his young mind. No one had been able to leave the house or come in for about a week.

He had only been around eight when Acheron brought her here. She had been wild. Virtually uncontrollable. She had been thrashing in Ash's arms, her own arms hitting the Atlantean in the head. Teagan had been screaming words in such an ancient Latin that Joachim couldn't understand until after the fact.

Quite a few years later.

Her hair had been knotted and dirty. You couldn't tell the color. Her face a mass of bruises. And her arms. Bloody from what looked like self induced cuts. Her eyes had been such a red that he still saw them in his nightmares. She had looked like a wild demon rent from some Hollywood horror film.

It had taken Ash and Rosie over twenty four hours to get her settled to where Teagan was at last sleeping. He remembered watching her sleep, fitful as it was.

Joachim had crept up to the room where she was sleeping. Rosie and Ash were in the kitchen talking heatedly, so had not seen him as he slowly opened her door.

Ash hadn't really wanted to bring her here, saying that she needed to be with her family. That she needed to go home.

Rosie was telling Acheron that Teagan was home. That this could become her home. And that going back would only be making things worse. Especially since things had changed so drastically.

Curious, Joachim had decided to see this woman that Ash had taken such a liking to. He had never done such a thing. Mostly bringing humans to Rosie who had needed help after dealing with one on his Dark Hunters. Usually Rosie got them after something had gone wrong. When a problem needed solving.

She looked like a fallen angel. She had been wearing a white nightgown with all that flaming red hair around her. Her wrists and arms were bandaged. Her remembered watching her as she woke up, her tired eyes focusing on him as he stood rooted at her door, unable to move. She was looking right at him. Her eyes were like twin pools of swirling silver.

Jac mentally shivered. No, she wasn't looking at him. She had been looking THROUGH him.

And sometime after that, before Teagan could realize who he was, Acheron had sent Joachim back to his home in Whales. To await for her to discover him properly.

"But what is it?" Carrick's soft voice brought him out of his memories.

"Teagan's put a protection on the house."

Carrick pulled away from Jac, feeling warmer. She still held the afghan around her tightly. "Why would she do that?"

"She feels threatened. And when that happens, she does what she can to protect her loved ones."

"Really?" Carrick knew that Teagan was a healer. Not quite like the Dark Hunters that she hung around with. With the exception of watching Teagan's calm with the others or at times being a diplomat, Carrick really didn't know what she was.

Now she could feel the magic in the house, surrounding her, penetrating her. At first it was scary, now it felt like a calming presence.

Joachim held his hand out to her. "Walk with me?"

Carrick nodded, placing her hand in his and smiling when he tightened his grasp.

0o0o0o

Tristan quickly drove through the city of Rochester, barely paying attention to the traffic signs. At first, it had been odd, driving on the wrong side of the road. But, it had gotten easier after he nearly missed the first ten vehicles he passed. Not to mention the crowd of people that had stood outside that place, Nick Tahoe's.

He didn't ask Teagan which way to go. He remembered. It wasn't often that her forgot anything. One drawback of having his senses, his memory...

Tristan remembered the very first day he had seen her in the practice field at Hadrian's wall. It had been right after they had returned from a particularly long mission. She had just pulled of a shot that he, himself had often found hard to do. She had looked so confident in her abilities. Almost like she didn't even need to try to know she would make that shot.

No, she wasn't showing off, he knew that. Teagan hadn't even realized he and Gawain were there until Gawain thought to applaud her. She had turned to them then, fire and ice all at once.

Those eyes of hers the very blue of the sky from his home. They way he wanted to remember it. Her hair the colors of the brightest fire. The golds, the auburn, the reds.

She had made his blood turn to fire on that day.

He couldn't forget the very first time he had kissed her. Felt her soft lips against his rougher ones. The energy he had felt in that kiss. She had molded herself into him completely. He had just wanted to sink himself into her. To feel her warmth.

Tristan's heart clenched as he remembered the first night he had ever made love to this woman. They were supposed to have received their papers that day, liberating them from Rome's control. He had loved her that night. Giving himself to her completely.

He hadn't understood at the time why he had needed her so badly. Except that she truly wanted to be with him. Understanding what was always lurking just underneath the surface. Taking him on when the violence came. Never condemning.

He had ever looked forward to seeing her upon his return after missions. Committing every time he saw her to memory.

Tristan remembered the night she bore his children into the world. Two of them. A boy and a girl. Crying, ready to take on the world. She had never looked so beautiful as she had that night. Holding a baby in each of her arms.

He couldn't stop tears from flowing that night. Watching her as she slept, a contented smile playing on her lips.

He couldn't forget the sight of Teagan as she was tortured and murdered that night. Couldn't forget the sight of her as she turned blue from the lack of oxygen in her blood. Couldn't forget the way she looked at him as she died.

Her eyes were so full of regret.

That one particular memory stayed with him every single fracking day of his unnatural life.

And it was very similar to the way she was looking at him now.

0o0o0o

Joachim led Carrick through the rooms of the house, finally stopping in the library. Releasing her hand, he bent low, lighting a long match. He straightened after he tossed the match into the fireplace, the almost instant blaze warming his face.

Jac turned slowly around, taking in all the books and pictures that were on the wall. He would always swear that he has never seen more books in the library. And more would arrive almost daily. He wondered if Teagan had read them all.

Knowing her, she probably had.

"This house has been so full of magic for centuries. Old magic." He plucked an old book from it's shelf and blew off the non-existent dust. Replacing it back to where it came from, Jac ran his hand along the spins of others as he wandered around the room. "It was part of the reason that Teagan stayed in this house. That and this room."

"Do you believe in magic?"

"I didn't. I do now."

It was Carrick's turn to wander around the library, coming to stop in front of the fireplace. "I remember coming into this room when I was younger." She pointed to one of the large red, leather chairs. "Teagan was sitting there, crying." She pointed up. "Holding that."

0o0o0o

At first, Teagan didn't look at Tristan's face. She wasn't sure that she wanted to see the hurt in his face. Or the anger that she knew was there.

She could feel it. It emanated from him in waves. Waves that felt like hot flames to her skin. She wanted desperately to reach out to him. To sooth the pain away.

Regrets flooded her mind. Regrets of what his life would have been had she not met him.

Teagan kept her hands folded into her lap, her cheek against the cool canvas of the jeep's seat.

If she hadn't decided to go to Hadrian's wall, she never would have met him. Or any of the knights. She wouldn't have become friends with any of them. Nor would they become her family. If she had just stayed in Isca...

And if she hadn't, Tristan never would have met her. Nor fell in love with her. He wouldn't have been fated for this existence. Maybe he would have survived that battle with all those Saxons, maybe he wouldn't have. But, if she had never been involved with him, Merlin wouldn't have brought him back. He would have died and gone to the Otherworld with the rest of the warrior brave. His family.

Or, she should have died when those barbarians captured her. Then, only she would be here now.

Not Tristan. Doomed to this immortal existence.

He didn't deserve this.

Trying to bury her rising emotions, she looked anywhere but at his face. The movement of his legs as he drove captured her attention. She watched as he shifted the gears of the Jeep, his right leg lifting slightly as the left pressed the clutch. The muscles visible under his dark pants as he shifted gears.

The transmission grinded a tiny bit as he misjudged the timing. A mumbled "shit" came from his lips causing her to finally look into his face.

Tristan looked at her, his expression unreadable. His eyes so dark. Another pang went through her as she realized that he no longer had those deep brown orbs that she could often look into. The only part of him that could not hide what he was feeling.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as unshed tears hung along her eyelashes.

"Don't."

"This never should have happened to you." She turned her head away from Tristan, looking out the passenger side window. "I never should have brought you into this." Blinking, she felt the tears fall, unable to stop them.

Suddenly, the Jeep stopped. And Teagan had to hold her arm out straight to prevent herself from going through the front window. As it was, she hit the dashboard hard, jarring her arm into her elbow. It didn't hurt much as her body immediately fixed itself.

She turned her head to say something to Tristan but only saw and empty driver's seat, the door wide open. Just as quickly, she couldn't move. Tristan had moved to her side and opened the door in no more than a blink. He had his hands holding her arms roughly to her sides. His face, no longer indecipherable, was so full of anger and hurt that Teagan again felt regret.

Which Tristan could see in her.

"Don't you ever say that." He growled as he stared at her.

Teagan's own anger started to rise. Mostly in herself as her eyes instantly changed colors. "And why not?" She was having a harder time than usual controlling them.

"Because you didn't force me into anything."

Teagan swallowed, blinking. When she opened them, they were blue again. "If you hadn't met me, you would have been free."

Tristan growled, pulling her out of the seat. His fingers bit into the flesh on her arms as pushed her against the side of the jeep. Her back hitting with a small thud. Her breath leaving her lungs in a loud sigh.

Tristan brought his face very close to hers, his breath hot. The sensations sending shivers down her spine. The look in his eyes was completely male. Feral.

"I was free."

She turned her face away only to have Tristan's move closer to hers, making her keep eye contact with him.

"It was you who gave me that freedom."

For a moment, Teagan's eyes flashed a muted red, her skin becoming hot to Tristan's touch. He didn't let her go though, for fear that she would run. It was plain to him that she didn't believe him.

"I was a slave to Rome. I was a slave to the thirst I hold deep within me." Tristan paused here, taking in a shuddering breath, his grip loosening on Teagan's arms. "I was a slave to the violent urges my mind brings me to."

Teagan's eyes narrowed. She gave a growl herself. "Now you are a slave to Artemis." She gathered her strength, pushing him away so he staggered back just a bit.

"You are a slave to Artemis. Going where she wants you to. Doing her bidding." She straightened her back, giving him an almost defiant look. "For fifteen hundred years, she has kept you doing her will. You are still a slave."

Quickly, he took the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head so he was bared from the waist up. Dropping the shirt to the ground, he again moved close to Teagan.

In a movement that wouldn't have been seen by the normal eye, he bent his head low, taking Teagan's lips with his own. His hunger for this woman forcing his body to crush against her. He felt Teagan's hands come up, one hand resting on the mat of hair that was on his chest the other coming to rest on his side, right above his belt.

Tristan's tongue forced hers open roughly. His heart thrilled when her tongue met his, her hand pulling him closer into her.

Teagan moaned as she felt Tristan's hardness against her belly, his heat pouring into her. His lips left hers and caused a fiery path across her jaw, down her neck. She arched her neck as his fangs found that spot where her blood ran thickest.

He let out a groan himself, his teeth pressing into the soft flesh of her neck. His senses taking in her intoxicating smell. Her soft moans encouraging him to take her.

"Tristan, please."

He paused, right above her neck...

Checking himself, he moved his lips down further on her neck, to her shoulders. His hand finding it's way under her shirt, leaving shivers as he moved upward, cupping a breast.

Teagan moaned again, her body arching into his, her head thrown back. The hand that had been on his chest had moved to the back of his neck, pulling him closer while the fingernails of the other was now creating deep crescents on his lower back.

Tristan's lips moved up again, kissing her neck just as she swallowed hard. His knees forced her legs farther apart.

His hands moved lower...

0o0o0o

Joachim took in a deep breath, hoping that what he would say next would not scare Carrick away. He was thinking that he was in love with this small woman. And had been for a very long time. Maybe since he first saw her. She was the smartest person he had ever known. Her strength of will was amazing. And she had this knack for not letting the opinions of others cloud her views.

Innocence and experience all bundled into one woman.

He stood up from the chair, unbuttoning the denim shirt he had on. "I want to show you something."

Curiosity about Jac brought Carrick closer. She brought her face closer, looking at the strange mark on his chest.

There on his chest, right above his heart was a tattoo. It looked like a yellow sun, pierced by three white lightning bolts. And in it's very center, there was some white lettering in a language that Carrick couldn't even begin to understand.

Carrick ran her fingers lightly over the tattoo. Sending shivers of desire through Jac. He had never thought of a woman like this. He had always mentally covered his mark whenever he was intimate with a woman.

"Are you one of them?" She was thinking of the Dark Hunters.

"No." Not exactly.

"Does Teagan have that on her too?" She was his Aunt after all.

"Yes. But her's is very faint. It only comes out when her powers are needed or she feels threatened." Which would be right about now, Joachim thought.

It wouldn't take Tristan long to find the mark. If he was looking.

"Will you tell me what it means?" Her fingers lingered on his chest, tracing the outline of the sun.

Joachim shrugged. "It's simple really. Acheron put these on us to protect us."

"Protect you? I mean, besides all those ugly things out there." Carrick let her finger trail further down his chest, smiling shyly when he shivered. The muscles twitching ever so slightly.

Joachim grabbed her wrist, holding it gently away from him. His smile telling Carrick not to be worried, but that her touch was doing things to him.

"We are blood related to Acheron. In essence, royalty. We are protected from Artemis and her magic." Carrick lips made a slight O, her face becoming warmer as Joachim pulled her closer. "She is more protected than I, for I have yet to cross over."

"You're going to be like her?" It came out no more than a whisper as she was suddenly having a hard time breathing.

Jac pulled her close to him, his free hand coming to rest behind her head. "When I die." He pulled her closer, he head lowering. "I will take her place." He said against her lips.

Carrick sighed...

0o0o0o

Tristan's fingers made their way to the front of Teagan's pants. As he unbuttoned each button, his hand moved lower, underneath her panties. At the pop of the last button, Tristan moved his hand around her hip, forcing her pants down as he cupped her bottom.

He pulled his face away just enough so he could see her eyes before he kissed her again. They were dark. Dark blue of a summer thunderstorm. Her now very human eyes, were filled with desire.

Swiftly, he picked her up, pulling her pants off the rest of the way. With a heated glance down, he brought himself hard against her open legs, wanting desperately to be within her.

Teagan's lips sought out Tristan's, her own hands finding the button of his jeans. She was rewarded when he pulled away just enough to let her pull down his pants with a well placed toe. When they were down to his knees, that leg wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer...

0o0o0o

After kissing Carrick, Joachim again took to wandering around the library. Feeling the magic that surrounded them slowly settling. It didn't dissipate in any way, just leveled out. Almost like a wave as it moved over the ocean.

"You won't die will you?" She was standing right where he left her. Her fingers touching her lips.

There was genuine worry in Carrick's voice. Enough worry that he moved quickly to her bringing her into his arms.

0o0o0o

Panting, Tristan pulled away from her, immediately feeling the coldness. His fingers cupped her chin, bringing her eyes to his. They were the brilliant blue of the Sarmatian sky.

"It was you who gave me my humanity back. You, who made me want life, not just a good death." His head dipped again, kissing her softly.

Teagan reached a hand up, caressing his heated face. Her eyes searching his for something. She wanted to say something, anything, but found that words would not come.

So Tristan did for her.

He kissed her palm. "It was for you that I chose this life." Then, in an overwhelming feeling of emotions, he pulled her closer, holding her tight. He didn't want to let her go. He tightened his hold on her, his hands softly caressing her skin. Committing it again to memory.

As he did, he paused just under her left shoulder blade, feeling something that had not been there before.

"What's this?" It felt odd. A raising of the skin, almost like a branding. He didn't bother looking at it, but let his fingers trace the pattern.

He was more interested in the way she smelled at the moment, the way she felt in his arms. He could look at her skin another time.

Teagan shrugged. "It's my mark. Like yours."

Tristan's mind went immediately to the bloodstone amulet that was tucked safely in the pocket of his jeans. That most precious part of her. The part of her he wanted desperately to give back to her.

But, he knew he would be unable to kill her to replace her soul.

Tristan gave her a small smile, kissing her on the forehead. He bent and pulled up his jeans, leaving the top button undone. Without looking at her again, he went about finding the discarded clothing. Trying to nonchalantly check his pockets.

He was nearly undone again as he watched her. Teagan wasn't moving, nor was she speaking. It was just the sight of her at that moment. She was sitting on the edge of the jeep's passenger side seat, wearing nothing but her opened shirt. Her tank had been pulled down, but she had absolutely not one stitch of clothing on past her waist.

Teagan was sitting calm as can be, with her legs crossed and her hands folded on her knees. Her hair was a disheveled mess, lips swollen and red.

She looked like she had been well and proper... Loved.

Gathering his will, he helped her dress again. He felt a bit odd, pulling up her pants while she stood there with her hands on his shoulders for balance. Re-buttoning her jeans was the most erotic thing he had done in a very long time. Along with watching her as she pulled on her thick leather boots. Twisting her ankle, making the chain tinkle.

Tristan swallowed hard. "We really should be getting you back to the house."

Teagan let out a peal of laughter, startling Tristan so he dropped his shirt.

"Do you want me to drive?"

* * *

A/N: Well? Was this one okay. Another that I've done a bit of agonizing over. I keep putting of the blood and gore stuff. Sorry. But will be for a while yet. I don't write that stuff well.Baby steps. 


	21. Chapter 21

Tristan's Peace - Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you may recognize from King Arthur. Nor do I own any that you may recognize from the Dark Hunter Series by Sherrilyn Kenyon. I am merely playing with them for a time. So please don't sue me, I have no money. Nada, zippo, zilch.**

A/N: I'm not going to respond individually to each review with this chapter. Just know that I value each and every review that I get. And without you, this story would have ended ages ago. Thanks, Meredith

* * *

2005

Teagan was sitting in the large leather chair, the fire roaring in the fireplace. Tristan thinking it felt like 1000 degrees, but it didn't seem to bother Teagan. In her lap was an old leather bound book. Opened to a page of old mead recipes.

Memories of times that were spent laughing with her friend were crowding her mind. The sadness of those lost times coupled with the anger she felt, was overwhelming. She was angry that her friend had given herself over to the dark side. To become one of those soul sucking fiends of nightmares.

Teagan tried to cry, but the tears just would not come. Frustration and anger were building up inside her. And it all needed to come out. "You didn't think that I saw her did you?" Her eyes didn't meet his. Her hands were running lightly over the warn and yellowed parchment.

"I was hoping that you didn't." Tristan stood rooted to his spot near her, watching as her face ran the gamut of sadness, anger and now frustration.

Teagan gave a small, frustrated growl, the book slamming closed with a soft thud. She let it fall to the carpeted floor, pushing herself up from the chair.

Her face became full of anger, but her eyes stayed a very bright shade of blue. "You know something?"

"I know a lot of things." He shrugged very slightly, the movement barely noticeable. "But, with you, I seem to be lacking."

She didn't take notice that he had been trying to lighten the mood. Nor did she give him that angry look she still had on her face. Instead, she took to pacing on the carpet. Her bare toes curling in the thick, deep brown carpet. "I'm tired Tristan. Tired of not knowing much about my past. And what I am remembering is so full of violence that I just want to scream."

Tristan wasn't so sure what to say. Words having become less and less useful to him over the years. His mind and body were telling him two different things. His mind was telling him that he needed to do something, to comfort her in some way.

But his body was telling him not to go there. If he so much as touched her, he would take her.

Instead, he stood still. Letting her rant and get rid of her anger. Pushing his lust back into the back of his mind.

"I hate it that everyone around me feels as though they need to protect me."

This time, Tristan couldn't stand still any longer. As she passed by him in her pacing, he grabbed her arm, pulling her close.

All he wanted to do was protect her from the world.

"I'm sorry." He murmured into her hair. His voice nearly catching with emotion.

Teagan pulled back, her eyes searching out his and letting her hand roam over his face. The brushiness of his beard tickling her palm. Her touch was light but her face was still showing the traces of anger.

And sadness.

Tristan again wasn't sure what to say, so he just stood in front of her, his own hand catching in her hair. He wanted to say something, but wasn't sure just what.

She surprised him by standing on her tip toes, placing a feathery light kiss on his lips. Sliding down, all traces of her earlier anger were gone. But the sadness was still there.

He couldn't stand it, he pulled her closer. His lips claiming hers in a bruising, needy kiss. Breathless, he released her, but still holding her closely. He could feel her smile as her cheek was pressed up against his chest. His heart.

Teagan's hand found it way under Tristan's shirt, the softness of her fingers causing his skin to jump wherever they touched. She kept her head against his chest for a long time. Not moving nor speaking.

So it was longer still before she finally did. "Tristan?"

"What, Love?" He dropped a silent kiss on the top of her head.

Teagan pulled out of his grasp. She tilted her head up, meeting his eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?" Tristan reached for her, but she remained just out of his reach.

Teagan heaved a heavy sigh. "For ending her misery." She moved away from him, toward the door. Her eyes asking him to follow her.

0o0o0o

Tristan sat on the toilet seat, watching as Teagan shed her clothes. She moved with such a natural grace. It was as natural for her as undressing himself. He was contented, knowing that she wasn't self conscious about her nudeness in front of him. Her movements fluid and engulfing.

Jealousy briefly ran through him as he wondered if she was this uninhibited in front of others. He pushed aside that thought. She never had been ashamed of her body, but had only ever shared herself with him.

Neither spoke as Teagan brushed her teeth, Tristan doing everything he could to hold himself still as she was bent over the sink. Her bottom slightly wiggling as she brushed. His eyes followed the path of that dragon as it wound it's way around her, following every curve. He had to hold his hands still as he desperately wanted to run his hands over that soft skin, to take her from behind...

Coughing, he stood up, having to adjust the sudden tightness in his jeans. Picking up a brush, he started brushing her hair, letting the softness run over his hands. He closed his eyes as it felt like silk sliding over and through his fingers.

Both were still silent as he took his time getting all the tangles he caused out of her hair. Teagan standing close to him with a contented smile on her lips while Tristan restraining from taking her again.

She was leaning back slightly, her hands resting on his thighs for support. All his natural restraint was quickly leaving him as her scent ran wild through his senses. He glanced down, her body bared for him. Her head leaned slightly back, causing her breasts to thrust softly forward. Her eyes were on his face and were such a brilliant color.

Again Tristan coughed, which was more a growl. He set the brush down, stepping to the shower and turning the water on full hot. "Why did you let me do that?" He asked her, trying his hardest not to look at her through the already steaming mirror.

Teagan shrugged her shoulders, stepping into the shower. "You needed it." She was smiling a small smile, holding the glass door open. Tristan noticed that her eyes had again become dark, heated.

"Join me?" Her voice was so husky and low that it only took seconds for Tristan to shed his clothes and enter the steamy water.


	22. Chapter 22

Tristan's Peace - Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you may recognize from King Arthur. Nor do I own any that you may recognize from the Dark Hunter Series by Sherrilyn Kenyon. I am merely playing with them for a time. So please don't sue me, I have no money. Nada, zippo, zilch.**

A/N: Sorry that this is so short folks. This was part of a much larger chapter that I felt I wanted to separate into parts. We are fast coming to the end so chapters may be shorter faster paced. Well, I hope they are faster paced.

* * *

2005

Teagan moved silently down the stairs into the basement of the large house. Her bare feet making no noise on the wooden stairs. She wasn't worried about anyone hearing her. Or even knowing that she had even left her room.

This was her house after all. She knew it like the back of her hand. She knew all the back ways and entrances. Hours and hours were spent exploring this house while it still belonged to Rosie. The hidden back staircase had been found purely by accident one day while a raging snowstorm swirled outside.

It was these hidden stairs she had taken to bring her to the basement that was Jac's living quarters.

She didn't want to use her magic because then they would know she was up and about.

And she didn't want anyone to know where she was going. Her original plan had been to go to the library and get the small sword that hung above the fireplace. It's familiar weight would be a comfort in what she was about to do. But for what she needed done, only the Destroyer's blade would work.

Victor had been sent by Artemis to kill Tristan. And according to what had been said to her so many times, only Tristan could kill his executioner. But with the Destroyer's blade, Teagan had an advantage. Nothing survived this Gods made weapon.

This was the one weapon that was strong enough to kill Acheron.

"So where do you think you're going?"

Joachim's sudden arrival should have startled her, but it hadn't. His breathing had given him away. She only turned to look at him levelly.

"Out Jac. And I'd rather you didn't say anything to anybody."

"That's gonna be hard to do." As much as Tristan was glued to her, Jac was surprised he wasn't here now.

"No. It won't."

"You shouldn't be doing this."

"I'm not going to stand by anymore. This has got to end."

"And what do you think you will accomplish going after that man?"

Teagan had come to the locked room. "He's not a man Jac." She held her hands out to Jac, who handed her a set of keys. It was less than a minute and Teagan held in her hand an ornate dagger, one that looked like it was entirely carved in silver. "Give me a head start?" She asked him, handing him back his keys.

Nodding, Jac took his keys and turned away.

0o0o0o

"What in the name of the Gods is that?" If Tristan's stomach wasn't as strong as it was, he would have lost it's contents as he peered into the Styrofoam carton.

"It's your wife's favorite dish. It's called a garbage plate."

"You have got to be kidding me." Tristan's nose wrinkled. He wasn't one to be particularly fussy with what he ate. But the smell of what he assumed was either cole slaw or potato salad and hot dogs covered in something indistinguishable was revolting.

For a while neither man said anything. Ash looking through the refrigerator, while Tristan was poking at the contents of the Styrofoam carton. He gave the Atlantean a look. "I have a question for you."

"Shoot." Ash didn't bother looking at the scout, he was more interested in something on the fridge's door. He picked up a ceramic pitcher and smelled it's contents.

"What's that mark that she's got?"

"Mine." Finding what he wanted, he put the pitcher of pink slush on the counter next to the fridge. Joachim had seen to make some. Hopefully knowing that he'd be over. But then, Teagan did like them so he had probably made them for her.

No one could make a better fresh strawberry smoothie like Jac.

Tristan shrugged. Oh. Made sense. She wasn't a hunter. And everyone had seen Ash's at one point or another. "She said that I have one too."

The older Hunter paused as he was taking down a heavy glass from a cupboard. "You should." Acheron narrowed his eyes. "You do have the bow and arrow don't you?"

Tristan shook his head. "I have nothing but scars. And these." He pointed up to his face.

"Wonderful." Artie didn't even bother to mark him. At least with Zarek she had made him believe that he didn't have his soul, marking him. She didn't even bother with Tristan.

The bitch was going to get a talking to about this.

"So I don't have the out clause?" Tristan couldn't believe he was even think about this. In all his years, he had never wanted to gain his life back. But, holding Teagan's in his pocket, made him think that anything was possible. And the way she just melted back into his life, his body...

It was like she had never left, but had become even more precious to him.

"Oh you do. You do."

"Which is?"

"That I don't know." But he was betting that Teagan did know and had already figured out how to get give the scout back his mortality. He watched as Tristan's face ran the gamut of emotions. The scout's fingers fiddling with the plastic spork that had come with the garbage plate.

He had completely turned around his attitude and thinking, no longer wishing for a quick death. A quick read into Tristan's mind, Acheron knew that this was not the first time that he had felt like this. Past memories and feeling let him know that he had fought these feelings for Teagan. But that once he decided to let her into his heart, she was there for good. She was his entire heart.

Tristan was enamored with the woman. And Acheron could understand why. Teagan was confident. Confident to the point of being able to care for herself. Teagan knew where her faults and weaknesses were, but was not a damsel in distress. She knew when to ask for help when she needed it. Her hair. Those red curls that had originally been his undoing made weak with desire for her.

In short, Teagan had given him a reason to want life and not just a good death.

Little did Tristan know, Acheron had been reading him from the moment he had stepped off the plane. Looking for any reason why Tristan should deserve to live. If Tristan had any reason to live at all.

Seems he did and though it would hurt Ash to give her up, she belonged with the scout.

Teagan had been the one woman to accept him for who he was. What he was. She never ran from his violent mind, embracing it when he needed her to.

The wind howled outside, causing both Acheron and Tristan to look up.

Joachim entered the kitchen, causing Acheron to stop analyzing Tristan's thoughts. In fact, it was Jac's nervous presence and the look on his face that alerted Acheron that something wasn't right. The boy looked worried about something.

Ash quirked an eyebrow. "What's wrong boy?"

"I... um... it's just that..." Joachim stammered, unable to get it out. He wasn't looking at either man. Not wanting to admit that he aided Teagan's escape.

"What?" Both Acheron and Tristan asked at the same time.

"Teagan left."

Sending out his aura, Acheron noticed that Teagan was nowhere inside the house. "Where is she?" He was looking around as if she would suddenly appear and be smiling at them all. All the visions of Tristan's future came flooding into his mind, his eyes swirling in response.

Joachim didn't answer only shuffling his feet. Tristan looked at both faces and sent out his own feelers for her. He wasn't surprised that he couldn't sense her. He found the young woman, Carrick, asleep in Jac's bed, but not his wife. Worry started setting in. "I left her upstairs." He had left her sleeping softly.

Maybe Jac had just overlooked her.

Acheron shook his head, reading Tristan's mind, his braid falling over his shoulders. "Well, she's not there." He was looking at Joachim, the look on the silent, young man's face telling him what he did not want to know. Jac knew she had gone and had let her go. As his mind went in different directions, he felt Tristan's own search in his mind. Quickly closing himself off, he glared at the scout.

"She's not in the house." Jac finally said as Acheron was about to open his mouth.

"Shit." Tristan started to move, to find her, but stopped short. He didn't know where to begin looking for her. He faced Ash, hoping that the Atlantean would be able to find her.

Acheron saw the look on Tristan's face, knowing what he asked. He had already located her, knowing that she would head to the next best place besides her home. "She's at the club." He said as he pulled out his cell phone, hitting the automatic dial for Spurius.

"_What's up, Ash?" _Came the voice of the Roman.

"Get to the club and find Seaghdh." His long legs brought him swiftly to the kitchen's long table, grabbing up his leather jacket and backpack.

"_Gotcha. Why not Adamo?"_

"Cause I don't need his whining and it'll already be a drain on you with the scout there."

"_On it."_

Slamming the phone shut, he moved to stand directly beside Tristan, gripping his forearm tightly. Jac grabbed his jacket that was hanging on the back of a chair, but Acheron stopped him. "No. Stay here where it's safe."

Joachim all but pouted. "I should go and help."

Ash shook his head slightly. He already knew what was about to happen. Tristan's future was telling him. "No. Stay here with Carrick. Keep her safe."

With a muted flash of light, both Acheron and Tristan were gone.


	23. Chapter 23

Tristan's Peace - Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you may recognize from King Arthur. Nor do I own any that you may recognize from the Dark Hunter Series by Sherrilyn Kenyon. I am merely playing with them for a time. So please don't sue me, I have no money. Nada, zippo, zilch.**

A/N: Like before, this chapter is quite short. Getting things rolling... It's nearly over. And I'd like to take the time to say I apologize for the lateness of this update. There are several of you out there who know what a hardship this chapter has been for me. Hard to write. Not because I had writer's block and didn't know what to write, but because I literally hate this chapter. I knew what had to be done, but the getting it done is what took so long. ACK!

I also want to say that I'm sorry. I have been doing a lot of re-reading of this story and have found many places that could have been a ton better. I'm working on fixing that. When this story is done, I will re-post the various chapters I have modified. For now though, I'm posting them over on my LiveJournal page.

* * *

2005

Teagan walked onto the wooden planked dance floor. Her boots creating loud sounds throughout the clubs empty interior. Her temper was high. Her anger enough to mask the nervousness and fear she felt deep down inside her stomach.

This eternal war that had gone on needed to stop and she had every intention of ending it tonight.

"Alright, Victor. I know you can hear me!" She shouted to the ceiling. "Come down here and end this now!"

Only silence greeted her as she started pacing. Her body tingled as though she were walking through an electrical current. It didn't hurt in any way, only adding to her nervousness. She really should have listened to Acheron as he had tried to guide her in his ancient ways. To realize the potential she had within her.

Yeah, right.

She hadn't wanted that. Didn't want that responsibility that he had. She had only concentrated on the healing aspect of her gifts.

Teagan didn't remember much about how she died. Only what Acheron had told her. "Violently." He had said.

Then had shut up tighter than a clam about it. And honestly? She wasn't to interested in revisiting that event. She had heard and seen enough of the horror stories from the Dark-Hunters under Ash's care.

Coming back to life was hadn't been that hard. Except that she didn't remember much. Waking up in Rosie's house didn't make sense to her at first. Nearly 1500 years of her life had passed her by.

What had she done in all that time?

According to Acheron, the first hundred or so years was spent just trying to live through a grief that she couldn't quite place She remembered her entire time in Britain. Fighting and loving alongside Arthur and his knights. Falling in love with Tristan and having a wonderful life with him.

Her grief? She couldn't remember. Tristan? According to her and her memories. He had died of old age.

But there had been other things she remembered. Things like an invasion by some ancient tribe on Arthur's stronghold. Or some deaths that were extremely bloody. Like torture. Sometimes she was the one being tortured, sometimes it was others that she loved that were being hurt. Mostly these images were in her dreams. And that's what she passed them off as mostly, dreams.

More often than not, these dreams of hers felt as though they had actually happened, waking her up in a cold sweat more and more often.

Something had happened and Acheron wasn't saying. But she had pushed all that out of her mind and moved on. Because according to Ash, she was his one of his last remaining descendants. Destined to carry on.

She hadn't wanted any of that. Knowing what Acheron was, she didn't want anything to do with that. Being blood related to him, there were some things that she couldn't get away from. Being able to locate other Dark-Hunters by just sending out a 'feeler.' A feeler bing a mental wave sent out to wherever she chose it to go. It wasn't that she could help them should they get themselves into trouble, but was able to try and get them help if she could. One of her natural abilities was healing. One of those things she had done while she had been human. Sometimes, just a light touch from her was enough to help a Hunter, human or Were get back on their feet to continue their fight.

Acheron had taught her how to pull up enough of her aura to form a shield. After practicing long enough, she was able to put up a shield of sorts to permanently protect her house. No one could enter her home unless she let them. Only family was able to work around that. Joachim and Ash had always been able to breach that defense. No others except Tristan. And she was willing to bet that he could just because of who he is.

Teagan also spent a great many years learning how to defend herself. Not only with weapons, but close handed as well. Should she ever be attacked, and she had been, she would be able to take care of herself.

Teagan prayed to the gods that it would be enough to help them get through this madness.

Tristan's fate as well as her's was tied to this night. From what she had gotten from Ash, Victor was being sent to execute Tristan for whatever evildoing he had done. From what she knew of the rules, only Tristan, being the accused, had any chance of taking Victor out.

And she had seen first hand what could happen when such a chance failed.

She also knew that for Tristan to become human again, he would have to die. Being the keeper of his soul, it was up to Teagan to see that he got it back. It wasn't that she wanted to see Tristan die, she had to.

Whoever had said that to save a life you must take a life was insane.

She was praying that Tristan took her bait and was on his way here. Or at the very least, Ash would have caught on and was bringing him here.

She paced a few times more around the dance floor, trying to control her rising powers as well as her emotions when she felt a stirring in the air around her. It was a wind that became stronger, whipping strands against her face. Almost like a lightning storm. A crackling forced her to turn.

As Teagan turned around to face the bar, a bolt hole opened up, four Daimons stepping out, two men and two women, with Victor behind them all.

The incredibly tall blondes moved to surround Teagan, all of them watching as she turned with their movements. Her silver eyes taking them all in one by one. All of them silent, each taking her in as well.

Her eyes fixed on the ancient Roman, hatred for him spilling out of every pore in her body. There was nothing she wanted more than to remove his head from his body, but she needed to plan her moves. Keeping control was forcing her to stay silent. If she spoke right now, she would move to attack before she was ready.

Instead, she let her mind relax, her natural instincts taking over. Acheron's ancient powers washed over her, settling around her like a second skin. It gave her a different kind of sight, like having another set of eyes. These ones seeing around her, taking everything in.

The tiny movements of the Daimons around her clearly visible though her true eyes never left the towering Victor.

The silence was almost deafening, but it didn't bother Teagan any. But those blonde Daimons standing around her started to fidget, one of them cracking his knuckles as his fist opened and closed. Seemed as though they were more nervous than she was.

Or they knew something that was going to happen and didn't like that prospect one bit.

Still, Teagan did not say anything.

It was Victor who broke the silence. His voice was eery and cracked. Almost like it had been unused for a terribly long time. One that sounded like the one in her dreams.

"Ah. I wondered how long it would take for you to seek me out."

Teagan couldn't help but snort. "It wasn't me who sought you out. I have tried every moment of my life to forget you." Her mind's eye caught the smallest movement from one of the women Daimons as she fidgeted just like her companion. She didn't face the demon, but kept her eyes on Victor. "No. I didn't search you out. You were sent here."

Victor eyes locked with those of the woman before him, his lust and hatred for her nearly clouding his mission. His mission of destroying once and for all that man whom she chose as her mate. Complete domination of Teagan would be sweeter for the waiting.

She would be his and never leave his side again. Even if it was her soul as he carried it around in his chest.

A flick of his wrist sent one of the Daimons after her.

0o0o0o

Acheron and Tristan met both Spurius and Shay outside the club. The Roman was looking fairly nonplused but the were was another matter. He looked as though he was going to go out of his skin any moment. If the were could look any more dangerous than right now, he did. The looks he was sending Tristan right now were beyond angry.

He would have gone after Tristan but Spurius stepped in front of him, blocking his access to both of the new arrivals.

"It's weird Ash. All the doors are unlocked, but neither one of us can go in." As if to prove his point, Spurius pulled the double doors that led into Pax, but they didn't open.

Acheron nodded. He knew what was happening. He also knew that he wouldn't be able to go in. Sending out a wave, he noticed that Teagan was no longer alone. There were five Daimons now with her. All surrounding her. One of them Victor.

A weary sigh left his lips. The beginning of the end was just about to start. Should he take her out of there and whisk them both to another location? If he did, Victor would just follow, the demon's orders having been given. Should he let Teagan handle them on her own? She could take the Daimons out easily. She could use her ancestry and wipe Victor from the face of this earth, if she only knew how to harness that strength. He doubted she could as she had never been one to explore that part of her, wanting only as normal a life as she could manage.

Thoughts of Tristan's future came to his mind, telling him that it would do him no good to take the pair out of this situation now. If it didn't happen now, it would happen at another time. Tristan's mind had shown him that this was the moment that would decide his fate.

Acheron grasped hold of the doors, not bothering to pull. He wouldn't be able to open them. For a brief moment his head rested on his hands. When he lifted them, it would only be Shay that would notice that they were a sparkling blue. "Go, scout. I can't go in there." He said as he stepped aside.

It was long moments before Tristan moved.

Tristan had been silent since leaving Teagan's house. A plan trying to form in his head. He had been unable to get his mind where he wanted and needed it to be. His mind was too full of anger for him to fully concentrate. His thoughts were on one woman.

He set his hand on the handles of the doors about to pull them open...

A crash of breaking glass and a dull thud sounded from within the club. "Tristan, go." Ash said again. He didn't need to be told again, he nodded and pulled the front door easily.

Every eye but those on Teagan turned to face him as he entered the club, his boots silent as he stepped onto the dance floor. A severely long and curved dagger hanging tensely at his side.

One of the Daimons, the closest to Tristan, lunged into him, send them both staggering backwards. Another Daimon, this time a woman, jumped on top of the two.

Teagan saw what was happening to Tristan but knew instinctively that he would come up whole. Her magical eyes were on Tristan as well as the other Daimons around her. And sure enough, Tristan stood, showered in a shimmery cloud of silver dust.

The remaining rushed him, but its head soon rolled across the floor.

Tristan never missed a step as he moved closer to Victor.

Not acknowledging Teagan, he wasted no time in attacking Victor.

Victor was ready and waiting for the scout. He picked Tristan up by his arms, throwing him against and over the bar. Causing him to crash into the wall of liquor bottles. Glass and liquid showered over him. He could feel shards of glass as it pierced his skin, the alcohol burning as flowed.

Mindless of the pain he was feeling, he forced himself up and after the monster.

Footsteps mixed with crunching glass were heard behind Teagan as she stood staring at both Victor and Tristan. The instinct of protecting those around her exploded and she held her hand up to Tristan, stopping him immediately. She shook her head at him. "Stop Tris. This is my fight." She leveled the sharp dagger eye level with Victor's glittering, black eyes.

Tristan growled silently, unable to move due to the invisible force holding him still.

"You. You took the life of my friend." Teagan's voice was pained as she spoke. The shock of seeing Ceridwin last night had sent her mind and her memories into overflow. Nearly everything had come back. She had nearly lost it when Tristan had stopped the Jeep, giving her a much needed release.

"That choice was her's. I only helped her along."

"You also took the life of an innocent man." Galen, Tristan's brother, had also died by Victor's hand.

A thin smile formed on Victor's lips. A growl from Tristan forced Victor's eyes to flick from Teagan to Tristan and back to Teagan again. "That was my choice." The smile grew. "Amusement you see."

Teagan's eyes crackled, her voice lowered. "You took the life of my husband."

"Ah yes. And how noble he tried to be." Victor paced circles around Teagan, his eyes never leaving hers. "It was because of you that he died so easily."

Teagan faltered. "I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do." Victor brought his finger up to his mouth, momentarily sucking on the tip. Pulling the digit out, he pointed it at Teagan.

"If it hadn't been for you. Or the lust that he had for you, he would have died the noble death of his ancestors. He was such a magnificent warrior. It would have been difficult to defeat him."

Teagan watched him with eyes that were beginning to change. She faced Tristan with a fear that Victor could be right. She didn't see anything that resembled regret. His face was ever impassive, but his eyes told her everything she needed to know.

She looked at the ancient Roman again. The fear and nervousness gone. Replaced with a calmness and a sense of right she had never felt before.

Victor laughed to himself. "Oh yes. Had you not gotten involved with him, he would be with his fellow comrades. Even now." He waved a hand around. "Instead, his life is meaningless. Forever fighting for yet another cause that is not his. Again a slave."

"A slave that you created."

"No my exquisite woman, it was you who forged him into the man he is today."

Teagan lunged towards Victor. Her hold on Tristan forgotten.

Victor's hand grabbed Teagan by the troat, pushing her against the wall. A hidden blade she had been carrying falling to the floor.

Teagan felt several of her ribs as they cracked upon impact. Then immediately the tingle started. Letting her mind know that they were healing. Through the fog of pain, Teagan watched as Victor now turned on Tristan, the glittering of a knife blade suddenly appearing in his hand.

One that was the exact copy of the one she had been carrying.

0o0o0o

Victor turned so quickly that Tristan missed the movement. Only feeling the burn as a blade sunk itself into his side. Right into his kidney.

The demon pulled his blade out of Tristan's body, turning his back on the scout as he did so. His mission set forth by the Goddess Artemis completed, he knew the Destroyer's blade would do it's job and finish him.

Now was the time for him to get the reward that Artemis promised.

But as he turned, he felt a sharpness as it entered his own body. Teagan standing in front of him. Her arm outstretched, her fist flush against his chest.

She gave a push, sending Victor back. As he fell, both Tristan and Teagan watched as he turned into a showering veil of golden dust.

0o0o0

"What's going on in there Ash?" Spurius couldn't hide the worry in his voice. It was his friend in there. Not a thing could be heard for the longest time. Leaving them only to wait it out.

While waiting, Acheron had filled them both in about the pair.

"Teagan and Tristan are lovers. Have been for a long time. It had never been easy for them, but they got married and had a set of twins. Of course a boy and a girl." Acheron stopped in the storytelling and smiled at the confused looks on both Spurius and Seaghdh. "Good ol' baddie Vic shows up and makes their lives a living hell. Ends up killing not only Tristan's brother, but Teagan as well. Of course Tristan dies, and is unable to exact his revenge as Artemis pulled Victor out of the equation immediately." He tapped his finger on his temple. "Oh, Tristan is a Hunter. Only he had given his soul to Teagan as soon as she was killed. Her soul though, went to me as she's one of my last descendants. I'm the one who made her. Artie has no control over her."

"Ah huh." Spurius muttered. He moved around in place a bit, waving his hand. "Tis a nice fairy tail to tell the little ones."

Shay had turned away during the telling, his thoughts jumbled but starting to make sense. All the years that he had known Teagan, she had never once led him to believe that she was interested in him. Cared, yes, but not love.

But what the eldest Dark-Hunter made a whole lot of sense. Teagan had often called him late at night after what she thought was a bad dream.

Apparently not. Apparently what she was doing was remembering her past . Something else clicked as he processed the story.

Shay again faced Acheron. "It was you who altered her memories. Made her forget all those years. Made her forget what had actually happened to her."

"Yes, hawk, I did. And I would do it again."

0o0o0o0o

"Ash." It was no more than a whisper but he heard it. Not giving the other two men another glance, he pulled on the double doors. Both giving without any resistance.

It didn't take anytime to find who he was looking for. They were on the dance floor. Or rather, to the side.

Tristan was slumped against the base of the wood bar. His eyes were closed and Acheron could see that there had been a whole lot of blood loss. Ash could still feel that the scout had a heartbeat. It was fading, but still there.

Teagan was holding on to him, not quite rocking him, but not that far off either. She didn't look up at Acheron. "What do I do now?"

"We get him back to your house."

"Did I do the right thing, Ash?"

He didn't answer her question as he thought about disengaging the lovers. Thinking the better of it, he instead placed a large hand on each one.

* * *

A/N: All you Tristan lovers don't hate me. I have plans for them. 


End file.
